Kyuubi Revenge (TEMPORARAY HAITUS)
by chachingmel123
Summary: Just before Kyuubi is sealed, in the spar of the moment he grabs baby Naruto and baby Sasuke and runs off vowing for revenge. Instead of raising them in a human way, he raises them in the only way he knows how: the demon way. How are events different being raised by a demon?
1. Chapter 1

Kyuubi Revenge

summary: Just before Kyuubi is sealed, in the spur of the moment, he grabs baby Naruto and baby Sasuke and runs off vowing for revenge. Instead of raising them in a human way, he raises them in the only way he knows how: the demon way. How are events different being raised by a demon?

Rewrite-20/11/14

1- The Kyuubi steals babies!

"Kyuubi, I give you one more chance to stop this rampage!" A man with blond hair and blue eyes jumped on top of his large summon and came face to face with the almighty demon lord Kyuubi.

Who does this fool think he is to demand things from me!?, It amuses me when a human tries to fight me then dies so easily, just like the insects they are.

"I have warn you!" the man started blazed through hand signs, only half way did the fox realise what the man was doing.

The Shinigami appears right behind him and grabs him.

no, no, no, NO! I WILL NOT BE SEALED TODAY! Thinking fast, one of Kyuubi's paws grabs the baby from the man, the Shinigami disappears just as quickly as he came. The man clearly in shock.

Before he realises the baby is gone the fox turns around and makes a clean getaway, determined to get a good distance before the humans come after him.

A man dressed in black cloak that was sporting the Uchiha clan, appeared before him. Kyuubi sneered at the Uchiha. This man, was non other than Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the Uchiha Clan. Basically the Clan who all got stick up their asses because of their eyes, which steal Jutsu. A clan of thieves.

Correctly the man, blocked his only way to freedom, his bloodline activated. To most this would have struck fear in them, he found himself scoffing at the sight. Voices were heard in the background. _got to think quickly, I have to think fast!_ Just then he heard a baby cry. a smile formed on his lips, without the man realising, he located the baby and formed a chakra invisible hand to grabbed the baby in his sleep. As quick as the task was done, he flashed stepped, avoiding the man completely, continuing it, he came to his den where he was sure he would not be followed .Quickly hiding his Chakra signature and waited for the voices to pass.

He breathed a sigh of relief, when he was sure they passed. He unwrapped his paw to release the babies that was sleeping. He finally got out of that Red haired women and tried to take revenge, however because of his looks, Ninja's attacked him. He just wanted to make the women suffer but ended up killing lots of humans but also turned into a child kidnapper!

oh how the mighty has fallen...

However...

He looked at the babies sleeping peaceful before him.

A Hokage Son and a Uchiha son...

This could work...

He would have his revenge.

Yes he would train these two...

Raising them like humans, means showing them love and other non-sense, which made you weak. He would be dead before that happens. Besides he was doing the kits a favour. The Hokage son...

Naruto...

who names their child ' FISHCAKE'?

There is no way his son was going to be named fishcake!

If the sealing worked, the boy's father would have died with his mother and he would grow up without parents and forced to the fate all demon containers face. He shuddered as he recalled all the stories he heard.

Kyuubi turned to the Black hair baby.

the Uchiha son...

Sasuke...

It's an aright name but the problem is, he has the trait's that all the Uchiha's have and when he unlocks his bloodline it would be like screaming ' HEY I'M A UCHIHA!".

Very bad for him.

He was sure that the two kits would look exactly like their parents as they grow up and be similar to them in personality confirming who the parents were.

He had to do everything in his power to stop that.

To have his Revenge, not to be caught half way and be betrayed and hunted down.

He had enough problems because of that women and the village trying to use him as a weapon.

He would not to show human affection to them, he would train them to be the perfect demons and mould them in his perfect image.

Knowing, he couldn't get rid of some traits through the adoption but it doesn't mean he can't beat it out of them. He would make sure there would be no shadow of what they should have become. He would break them down and rebuild them.

When the time comes to reveal them onto the world they would be loyal only to him and be powerful contenders in the world.

~In the Konoha~

"Manito, you're alive!" a voice called out followed by the previous Hokage and council members with relief looks until they saw the man facial expression. No one dared to speak, tense was rising.

"Manito, where is the baby?" A Man with longish white hair asked the blue eyes and blond haired man.

His eyes showed a mixture of horror and relief. Relief to be still alive, horror that his son was in the hands of the demon that caused so many death in one night.

"Kyuubi"

That one word caused many effects ranging from anger to fear. "oh my god" one council member said, it summed up the whole situation. Many had already accepted the child was dead.

"Where is my child!"

They all turned to the voice that was Fugaku Uchiha. Many was shocked of the raw emotion on his face. They all know the answer to that question but nobody wanted to speak up.

"I want every Ninja, we can spear, to track down the demon and bring both of our son's back! if our enemies get wind of this who knows what would happen?" he yelled. Nobody had seen him like this and nobody could blame him at that moment he wasn't the Hokage, he was a father who lost his son.

They all left him alone so that he would have time for himself.

Nobody noticed the smile that was on Danzo's emotionless face.

~In Kyuubi Den~

Kyuubi was getting ready for the adoption and was preparing the substances needed to make the elixir. He almost done it, all he needed was to poured some of his chakra into each batch with his DNA.

Each Batch turned from black to fizzy pink that kept changing to different shades of pink. Pouring a batch into two small cup and walked over to the sleeping babies. He opened each of their mouths and poured the liquid into them making sure no liquid was dropped. They gulped it down automatically. Both babies began to glow red followed by a release of red Chakra, luckily he draw a seal to block off the chakra signature or they would have found him.

Their ears began to shrink, big lumps began to grow on top on their heads, slowly they formed into red foxed ears. Their faces began to change in a fox like manner. Red hair began growing all around their bodies until most of their bodies were covered. Their nails grow into claws. They both hade fangs. A small red fur tail grew.

Naruto blond hair turned black with red flame like bangs. His blue eyes turned a darker shade of blue. Sasuke had the same changes to look like brothers.

All he had to do was rename them.

For naruto he became Fūjin ( The wind God) Kurama.

Sasuke became Hitodama ( fire ball ghost) Kurama.

Kyuubi made sure to mutate, the newly named Hitodama blood line and changed it into a new blood line. It will active on his 4th birthday. It would have black diamond in the middle with gold diamonds going around the big diamond. The more little diamonds it has the more powerful. It's called Devils eye.

(does anyone know what this is in Japanese?)

Why not give it to Fujin as well?

~Konoha~

In a village of flame and death...

only one man had it worse...

There was one man who was full of fear...

Fear of what to tell his wife...

The Door slam open and in walked a pale women with red fairy hair.

"WHERE IS MY BABY?!" Kushina Uzumaki demanded to her husband. Just by looking at her face, he know he was in for a beating. He'll have to take it like a man.

"Kyuubi,kidnapped him." He braced himself. When it didn't happen, he heard laughter. He opened his eyes to see his wife laughing.

"You're kidding right?" Kushina scanned his face for any signs it was a joke but soon her laughter died in her mouth when she saw her husband serious expression.

"YOU BETTER BRING MY SON BACK OR YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCHE TONIGHT!" with that she walked out of the office leaving destruction in her wake.

He let out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding.

# time skip 12 years# ( in the future there will be chapter that explain what happened in those years)

"Race you Home!"

"no, fair you cheated!"

Two small red fox's raced through a dark forest. Each showing amazing skills. They raced on different surfaces and flashed through hand sign's at an amazing speed for someone their age.

Both foxes raced until they came to a clearing to a cave where a man in his 20's waited for them, dressed in all black,

"Father!" both foxes yelled as they approached him.

"well kits today is the day, you go out in the world today" Kyuubi replied in a commending tone.

The two foxes began to shape shift into their human forms.

Fūjin Kurama stood tall for at 5 ft 4. His whiskers shrunk to just marks on each of his cheeks. His dark blue eyes showed no emotion, they were just empty. He wore a blue jacket with a multiple pockets. He wore a black T-shirt and Black jeans with combat boots and weapon pouch. His Black-reddish hair was put into a wild style with large chunks of hair flowing to the side and to chunks falling down. His face was just as emotionless as his eyes, since he was taught it was weak to show emotion to his enemies. On his back a large scroll in a red and black pouch was strapped on by a red strap across his body.

Hitodama Kurama stood tall at 5 ft 6. He was a couple of months older than his brother Fūjin. He wore the same outfit but had dark green and black jacket. His blue eyes also showed no emotion like is brother and his face was drained of emotions. His had short hair brought down with lose hair everywhere, again the wild look. His marks were faint.

"yes father" they both said with a monotone voice.

Kyuubi took a minute to go over his work. They really looked like brothers. He chuckled at the thought of their biological parents seeing what he's done to their children. It took him a long time to get the effect he wanted.

Yes a lot of beatings.

He nodded, to show his approved of their action.

"what are the 3 rules" he shouted. The 3 rules are rules that he pounded into them.

"Never show mercy to the enemy!"shouted Fūjin.

"Always be cautious!" shouted Hitodama.

" Trust no one!" they both shouted.

At moment Kyuubi was proud.

He taught them as much as he could in 12 years.

He nodded and with that they left their father den and went out into the world.

~Konoha~

"It been 12 years since our son has disappeared"

Kushina Uzumaki, a now a 40 year old women. It took her time but she had now accepted that her son was dead. Since there was no body, they buried his belongings and she would visit every year. Her husband also accepted it and chose to indulge himself in his duty as the Hokage.

In his office,he couldn't help but think, what it could have been like if his child was still alive, he only hoped that they would honour his final wish.

~somewhere in fire country~

"hey isn't today the day that your brother died, Itachi?" asked a man with pointy teeth and a Huge sword.

"Hn" that was the only thing that came out of his mouth as he was in deep thought. He too was wondering what it would be like with a little brother. He was happy that his brother wasn't alive, to see him slaughter his father and mother also the rest of the clan. He wondered what it was like to not be an only child. Silently he was mourning for his brother's death.

~somewhere in Rain~

"dam! those bandits!"

In the village of Rain, all the people were tartarised by a group of bandit. Slowly killing the village because they kidnapped Villagers and demand random every month. At this point it was normal to think you were next.

Two children walked down the streets of rain, by the way they walked it was clear they were ninja. They attracted a lot of attention but they don't seem to be bothered by the stares they were getting.

One villager approached them.

"please help us get rid of the bandits" The women begged on her knees as the bandits left her and all of the village poor. They had everyone's attention and people looked to them hope shining in their eyes.

The shorter one whispered to the taller one before they both agreed to help them.

" Fūjin Kurama" the shorter one said.

" Hitodama Kurama" the taller one said.

So their brothers, they do look alike, thought the gathering audience.

"we accept." Hitodama said, still keeping his face emotionless.

With that they both left.

"hang on she didn't tell them where they are-

BOOM!

An explosion went off at the side of a nearby mountain.

This was followed by a lot of screaming and yelling before it died down.

Everyone was wondering what happened and some feared for the young boys until the same boys appeared out of nowhere coved from head to toe in blood.

They don't seem fazed at all by this, in fact they seem right at home.

Behind them were all the bandits, they dumped the corps of the leader of the bandits at the villager feet.

"we accept payment in cash" Fūjin said snapping everyone out of their thoughts. Now that their wealth was restored they could easily pay for their services.

Once the news sunk in the whole village went into a uproar. the two brothers found themselves, the centre of attention and invitations to stay.

In a bush not far away a ROOT spy spied on them and Disappeared unaware that the two brothers were aware of him as soon as he arrived. He didn't see the small smile form on Hitodama lips.

~2 days later~

The ROOT spy arrived at Konoha and made his way to the ROOT hide out in the ' Forest of Death'.

"what have you brought me my servant" Danzo the leader of ROOT asked.

The spy fished out two files and handed it to his master.

Danzo took them and read the titles.

'Hitodama Kurama' and 'Fūjin Kurama' what made him interested was that there was so little information about them. Not even their past's, it was like they appeared out of thin air. He didn't know if they could be a threat or gold mines.

"keep an eye on them" Danzo ordered.

With that the spy left leaving him with his thoughts.

~Village of Rain~

"Let's all celebrate!"

The response, were cheers many even started to cry. They had suffered for so long. The fact that they were free, was like a dream..

"Hang on, were do you think your going? One villager cried out , noticing the two boys walking towards the gate to leave.

"Konoha"

Days later the Bingo Book was updated with 2 new entries.

Hitodama Kurama and Fūjin Kurama they were both classed as A class on the account of just killing over 100 Bandits in 2 seconds.

This was the beginning of two legends...

Well what do you think. Sooner or later they are going to come in contacted with Konoha ninja's. They would also be an encounter with Itachi and Naruto family as they make a name for themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**KyuubI Revenge by Chachingmel123 **

Chapter 2 is finally out! Long chapter!

I do not own Naruto just plot!

Enjoy!

Chapter 2- Welcome to Konoha!

Minato Namikaze, the Hokage of Konoha, stared.

Kushina Uzumaki, his wife also stared, too shocked to say anything.

Both mouths hung open, in disbelief.

2 boys, that couldn't be older than 14, just showed up at the gates of Konoha, looking for a place to stay.

Normally he would be immediately suspicious of the pair. After all, the war just ended and the chance of spy was high. He immediately thought to send them off, to be interrogated, to determine if they were threat and if accepted, watched 24-7. The names 'Fuji and Hitomada Kurama' sounded familiar to him.

After coming , face to face with them, he recognised them as the kids that just made it into the bingo book a couple of days ago. He gapped like a fish when he spotted Fujin. He did a double take, he could see his and his wife's features in him but they were faint!

Could it be…. his son is alive?

A cuff alerted him to reality.

He realised that he been staring longer then he should and blushed a bit.

"Ahm, sorry about that" Fujin looked a bit uncomfortable, "Why don't you introduce yourselves" He gestured for them to sit, Kushina didn't take her eyes of Fujin. The older looking one, spoke up "Hitodama and Fujin Kurama" Minato nodded and wrote something down. "Are you two brothers?"

"Yes, we are" Kushina looked on in disbelief, before she compared the two and found similar characteristic in both of them like the faint marks._ Maybe a family thing._ "Do you belong to any other villager?" They both shoke their heads for no, Minato raised any eyebrow, seeing the confusion, Fujin spoke up. "Until now, we've been training in the forest with Father". Kushina felt her heart clench, "And what about your mother?" Kushina looked in hope, "Father, never told us, who mother, was" of course he was lying through his teeth, having been told, he was taken by father when he turned 8. It took, time to calm down before accepting reality, Kyuubi 'parenting' was a huge factor.

Of course they didn't need to know that.

Both Minato and Kushina exchanged looks, having their own conversation. Minato smiled, given the illusion of someone to trust; inwardly the boys narrowed their eyes, seeing through the fake smile. "Shouldn't your father be here with you then?" His voice was sweet inwardly he was hurting for some reason..

Fujin seemed to perk up and glow at the mention of his father, he seemed proud. Minato and Kushina felt a stab "He told us, he will be arriving tomorrow or the day after, to discuss living arrangements." Kushina gave them a smile, inwardly wanting to meet the man to uncover more information on the boys, mainly Fujin.

"And where do you plan to stay while you wait for your father?" They didn't like the way he said 'father' there was clear dislike, even though, he had no reason to. Both boys went under their cold mask, scaring the two adults. Hitodama spoke in a monotone "We will find someplace", both Adults cringed at the lack of emotion, starting to fidget uncomfortably. Hitodama got up to leave having his brother trail behind.

Before they left the room-"Wait! Why don't you come stay with us!" Kushina yelled, she didn't want to miss an opportunity to find out more about the boys. She felt a strong connection, like they were long lost family and she'll do anything to keep her family close.

Both boys exchanged looks.

"We accept" Fujin said, keeping the emotion out of his voice.

Minato visible brightened, he sprung to never before seen life before his sons 'death' . "That great!" Minato and Kushina went to hug the boys.

The boys froze.

They had never received any human affection and didn't know how to handle it, the adult didn't seem to notice, release them and smiled, very brightly.

Fujin for some reason felt warm, before he squished it, having been taught to never grow attached to someone, it leads you vulnerable for betrayal. But he could fake it, to gain the other trust and manipulate them.

Minato took Hitodama hand and held on before he could try to escape. They were gone in a yellow flash, leaving Kushina and Fujin alone.

Kushina smiled lovingly, given the impression she didn't plan for this to happen, Fujin stared blankly at her, she felt hurt, hopefully she would eventually get the boy to open up.

She led him out the Hokage office, she glanced at the side, noticing people looking between her and the boy, and some of the smarter ones took a good look at his face and compared the two, finding some resemblance.

"Your first stop, will be the Ramen shop, it sells the best Ramen in all of Fire country!" She beamed proudly, excited to eat with her son, if he was hers anyway. It will be good bounding. Fujin stopped at the word 'Ramen', his eyes darted to find an escape route, unfortunately finding none, he set his eyes on the Ramen stand and turned a few shaded white. Kushina noticed how quite he was and looked back seeing Fujin looking sick. He rushed to the nearest bin and barfed in it. Kushina looked at him warily.

*Kyuubi den*

"That's, my boy!" KyuubI clenched his stomach while menacing laughing and rolling around on the floor.

KyuubI made dune to his promise on erasing all aspects of the two boys that they should have become. One memory came to him and he started laughing harder.

(6 years ago)

A young 6 year old Fujin dressed in an all-black combat suit fought with a 7 year old Hitodama. Each not back down from the fight. Both fought hand to hand combat with much power behind each pouch.

Their father, the KyuubI looked upon the fight with a slight frown. More specifically Fujin. Recently he started getting an obsession with the human food 'Ramen' he supposed it came from his mother, been sealed in her and forced to see the women devour the thing at an inhuman speed, bowl after bowl. Made him throw up. He shuddered at the thought.

Something had to be done.

And fast.

An idea flashed through his mind and a wide mischievous grin made its self-home of his face.

"Fujin come over here" he called out to his son.

Without even thinking about it, he withdraws from the fight and started to walk over to his father.

"Yes father" Fujin asked innocently not aware of what his father was planning. If he did he would have been much more hesitant with his answer.

"How would you like a demonically enhanced bowl that makes Ramen?" He asked in a fake sweet tone with a hint of menace in it. At the mention of Ramen, Fujin usual emotionless face changed in a blink of an eye to a human child at a candy store causing Kyuubi to sweat drop.

"Yes please!" His voice naturally high almost caused a headache for his father and brother.

Without saying anything. Kyuubi went through numerous demonic hand seals in a blur and smoke appeared, when it disappeared out came into view a hot bowl of Ramen which he handed it to his son who was more than happy to take it off his hands.

Fujin cheered and walked across the room to a place where he could eat the Ramen in peace missing the wide sociopathic smile his father wore. Hitodama didn't and his eyes narrowed at his smiling father.

"What are you up to?" Hitodama voice gave nothing away as he eyed his father who looked like he forgotten he was there.

"I'm curing him" the smile was back and a shiver went down his spine. Not wanting to give his plan away, the Kyuubi left having brushed off the calculating eyes that bore into his back from Hitodama.

One thing for sure, he would have to keep an eye of his brother.

Who knows what his father is up to?

Through the past couple of days, seem to fly by with the one off glance he would give. Nothing had happen yet in fact he looked as healthy as every which is impossible as Ramen does not help the body one bit.

He tried to get his father to tell him what he's scheming but the fox was too stubborn and too powerful to make him confess.

Maybe he was being paranoid.

~That night~

The room was silent you could even hear a pin drop and the boys went to bed.

All of a sudden Fujin started muttering in his sleep.

"No Ramen why are you doing this?" Fujin mumbled in his sleep. It was so quite that Hitodama thought he just imagined it. Until-

"But I love you!" Fujin mumbled louder and growing restless every passing second.

"no"

"no"

"NO"

"NO!"

"GET WAY FROM ME!"

"Fujin calm down!" His brother embraced him in a rear hug.

"I'm scared" Came a small voice that turned out to be Fujin shaking like a leaf, fear visible in his eyes.

"Please don't leave me" Pleaded Fujin causing his brothers heart to break at his pleading tone.

"I will never leave you" Hitodama promised also silently promising to get revenge of his fox of a father for going this far just to cure an addiction.

They both fell asleep not noticing a black fox shaped shadow in the background.

KyuubI never slept. He heard everything and was pleased with the result however a few things worried him. One was that one of his sons may resent him now which he'll cross the hurdle when he gets there. His sons now had a deeper bond which makes it easier to start them on teamwork. Sighed to himself for the display of emotions meaning he hasn't broken them.

Yet.

But he will.

Eventually.

It was only a matter of time.

He needs to show them what human society was like or they wouldn't be able to blend in when going from village to village.

For sure he needed to up their training.

That was 6 year ago.

KyuubI rubbed his chin 'Maybe he took it too far'.

Since then Fujin, whenever someone mentioned Ramen he would turn pale and start shaking.

He can now safely say he can cross off, hating Ramen off his bucket list. Taking away a future family tradition. Killing off, mother and son bonding time. He was positive the blond had an obsession with the food too.

He cracked a foxy smile

Oh yes he was evil.

And he loved it.

~Konoha~

Minato felt a shiver down his spine.

~Ramen stand ~

Kushina looked at Fujin worryingly, her mother instincts kicking. She frowned over him and made a fuss, pushing him to confide in her.

Fujin was confused. The only person that was ever cared about him was his brother and sometimes his father. Having her fuss about him made him feel..

….disgusted.

_Are all human women like this?_

After her rant, she inhaled. Fujin still had that blank look on his face, she realised that she was holding his hand and let go. She noticed how he seemed to be more relaxed when she let go. She pushed down her hurt.

"Why don't you tell me what you've been up to on the way here?" She tried to fill in the chocking silence that was suffocating her.

Fujin merely glanced at her.

#Flashback#

A village invited the two boys to lunch.

Dinner was uneventful as the boys put on emotionless mask, encouraging awkwardness. They ended up eating what the boys called 'pizza' which was delicious.

"How old are you two?" The man started off the conversation as the silence was killing him.

Fujin just stared at him blankly, while Hitodama just ignored him which ticked him off to no end.

"12" Fujin said "13" he pointed at his brother.

Certainly the man didn't expect them to be as young; _they looked older than their age and far too skilled._

The silence descended one more time on them with vengeance.

"Do you have any family?" he asked even though it came out louder than he hoped.

"We have a dad, he's the one who taught us" Hitodama joined in on the conversation for the first time.

The man wanted to ask who their dad was but kept his mouth shout as he feared that he would not like the answer.

"Excuse us, we must be going now we've over stayed our welcome" Hitodama said polity and grabbed Fujin and started to walk off and leaving the stunned man wondering what the hell just happened.

Outside the village

A ROOT spy monitoring them quickly scribbled something down in the list of notes.

He left for Konoha to report his findings to his master.

~Konoha~

Danzo looked over the new info he just received and after a while he finally spoke "So their father is someone powerful"

The ROOT spy nodded.

"Did they say who it was?" Danzo asked, once again looking over the data.

The ROOT spy shook his head making him sigh.

"Continue to observe" Danzo commanded, the spy left.

Danzo inwardly worried about who their father could be to raise them so powerful. He brain worked over time as he pictured an older version of them and match it to anyone he knew or spied on over the years.

And came up with…

Nothing.

There was too many unknown factors and, he needed more information to determine if they were a threat of not. The only way he would get the information is from the boys own mouths. He could ether asked them himself or sending a ROOT to engage them.

Something told him both options where a bad idea. He didn't want to come home in a body bag or lose more ROOT members.

He would just have to observe.

~Back with the brothers~

Both brothers walked into comfortable silence.

They know they were being followed.

When night came they decided to find out who was their stalker.

~Night~

Both brothers went to bed by crawling into their sleeping bags.

Not so far away from their camping spot. A ROOT ANBU stood behind a bush believing he had the perfect camouflage.

"**Were are you looking?"**

He almost jumped out of his skin in fright.

"You know ANBU-san it's not nice to stalk people" came a voice right next to him.

He looked up to find both brothers staring down at him. A drop of sweat rolled down his face.

~One violent beating later~

The ROOT ANBU was now tied up a log.

"Who do you work for?" Fujin said.

The ROOT stayed quite.

"Fujin you have to use other methods to get him to talk." Hitodama said, he took out a strange object. Fujin widened as he saw it, recognising it to belong to father for torture. He then gave the spy a pity look.

The spy was starting to panic, But did not show on his face.

Fujin pulled out a book, with the cover looking as gruesome as possible and began reading, leaving the spy at the mercy of his sadistic brother.

He ignored the eye piercing scream that erupt, mainly focused on reading the book, that nobody should be reading, it was banned for it content throughout of the 5 nations. Father happened to own a copy.

Because of his mind-set, he wasn't at all disturbed by what he was reading, he was interested and maybe acting out some of the scenes in the book on victims.

His brother tapped him; he forced himself to return to the real world and gave his brother a bored expression. Hitodama was used to it so he didn't mind; he looked between the traumatized ROOT member noticing him leaking blood.

"Well I got that he was a ROOT member and he works for Danzo, in Konoha" Hitodama said with a smile, not at all sorry for what he's done.

Fujin tilted his head "Do you want me to dispose of the body?" Hitodama shook his head. "No he's still alive but every memory in his mind has been destroyed" Fujin smirked, he was about to get a new slave.

"What do you want to call our new pet" Hitodama giving an identical smirk.

#End of Flashback#

Kushina stared at the boy terrified; the black hair smiled a crawl smile at the end of the tale. He left out the what he called his new slave, he didn't want them to find the spy, who they sent ahead of them.

At first her eyes narrowed when he mentioned ROOT. _Dammit Danzo, your days will soon be numbered_!. She never liked the man when she first lead eyes on the cripple, her instincts screamed at her to end his life. Minato held her back.

Now she took a good look at the boy, she could say he scared her. He was a demon in a child's body. Fujin reading her thoughts couldn't help to widen his smile.

"Would you like to go home" Fujin emotionless mask was back, he nodded.

She sighed, hoping to get more information, tomorrow….

Tomorrow….

a demon lord will come.

Done!

What do you think? Do you like it? Tell me what you think, it took me ages but finished. I know I haven't updated in months! But I was too busy. Well the Fujin got reunited with his parents. What will happen when Kyuubi comes to the konoha, the village which he wants revenge and raised Naruto and Sasuke for the sole purpose? What about the spy in Konoha, will he get found out by Danzo, will Danzo get suspicious of his own men? Next Chapter: The Demon brings hell!

Spelling and grammar errors fixed later, promise!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuubi Revenge

Here is chapter 3.

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

Edit 22/12/14

3-The Demon King Returns

Both Hitodama and Fujin with the Hokage and his wife, waited with anticipation.

All stared at the door waiting for the man. All four for different reasons but all had one goal.

Just then the guard came in.

"Mr Kurama is here to see you"

All occupants' snapped to attention. Minato wasted no time to order the guard to let him in.

Minato and Kushina straightened up, looking professional, no signs of tiredness. Hitodama raised an eyebrow and looked at Fujin questionable only to received a shrug.

The man came in.

The Man was clearly dress to impress, his expansive black suit and tie, complete with Italian shoes. His black-flame like hair gently caressing his face. He wore small slim glasses that just barely covered the eyes. The most striking thing about the man was his strange resemblance to a fox. He had more prominent claw marks on both check. The man moved with such grace that was impossible to find in ninja's. He moved just like a nobleman.

No sooner had the man stepped in to the room, he was tackled by two blurs but the man didn't fall over, he bounced back with grace.

"FATHER!"

"FATHER!"

Both boys were now hugging their dad, both had expressions of glee, making them look like an ordinary family. The Man embraced them back with a foxy smile. Minato and Kushina looked upon the scene in shock, after spending a few days with the boys, they were convinced they were incapable of showing these kind of emotions. Minato felt pain were his heart was and Kushina feeling similar. Both unaware that Kurama was inwardly taking in their expressions and decided to milk it further.

"We'll how is my Kits been doing' Kurama asked, he then preceded to ruffle their hair and kiss both boys on the forehead, they blushed.

"Father, not in front of the Hokage and his wife" Hitodama wined, Minato and Kushina stared, not wanting to believe what they just herd. Before hearing a warm laugh from the man.

"I can do this because your my sons" Hitodama and Fujin turned a deeper shade of red. Kurama made his way to one of the chairs in front of the Hokage desk. The boys following energetically behind.

The Man smiled fondly at them before he made eye contact with the Hokage and turned serious giving the impression he's done this before.

Minato smiled despite the pain he was feeling "It seems, you have a way with your sons" Kurama had a small smile on his face. "Of course, I'm their father". The air suddenly becoming very intense. "About that, you seem way too young to have under14 year old children" Kurama chuckled softly. "Believe it or not, I'm much older then I look"

Kushina looked in envy at his youthful appearance, knowing she would never retain her youthful glow.

"What, we're here to discuss is your stay in Konoha" Minato flickered through some documents. "Of course, allow me to fully introduce myself Zeref Alexander Kurama the fifth at your service" Minato nodded, his experience with important people serving him well. Kushina looked at the boys in a new light. Who know the boys were royalty?

Kushina mentally slapped herself, of course their royalty, it's obvious! the way they walked and the fact that they call their dad 'father' instead of 'tou-san', like what normal children call their dad.

"I've prepared an apartment for you and your two sons, I'll be happy to send an ANBU to escort you to your new residence" Minato said finally found the right documents, also secretly wanting to get more information about them mainly abilities. The fact that they seemed to appear out of nowhere and were very powerful disturbed him greatly . "There is no need, one of my servants I brought along will guide us" Minato nodded, all the while wondering how the servant know where the apartment was and cursing that his plan failed.

"Everything seems in order, you just have to sign here" Minato pushed some documents near him. Zeref raised an eyebrow. "If you don't mind, I'll like to read the contract before, I sign" By the way Minato flinched, he narrowed his eyes at the man, before flicking through the pages growing anger and anger by the moment before slamming it down."There is NO way I'll sign this contract" His voice had a dangerous edge, Minato was sweating, knowing he was busted.

" in the contract it says 'all Jutsu the boys learn will be taught in the Shinobi ranks and all rights over the boys will be giving to Konoha for them to be used as see fit. All assets owned will belong to Konoha" His smiling face looking more scary then comforting. Both boys looked pissed and shocked at the revelation. Kushina tried to look like she had nothing to do with it but it was obvious she was in on it.

"Hokage-san good day" Zeref got up to leave and so did the boys.

"WAIT!" Minato shouted, he couldn't let them go with that much power for another village to have them, Konoha was the only village that deserved the power because they were Konoha ( does this seem familiar to you?). With that much power they would be unrivalled and gain more fear from other villages so they will be too scared to oppose them.

"The contract was just a joke, we were having a bit of fun" Zeref raised an eyebrow in disbelief and so did the boys, at that moment you could truly tell they were related. "Is that so..."

Minato started sweating under his gaze "We are willing to grant you anything to accept our sincere apology" Zeref did not look impressed nor did the boys. "Very well" Kushina breathed a sigh of relief. "You have to let my boys attend the ninja academy and take the graduation exam" Both boys shot their father a confused look. Minato was confused but nodded.

Just then someone came in.

The person a clearly a women, she too was wearing extremely expensive clothing. She had golden curly hair, a really beauty. Minato stared until he was reminded that he was married from a kick in the shins from his wife who saw him drool. He cowered under his wife glare.

"Your Highness, are you and the prince's ready to leave?" The women asked. It seems the boys recognised the women and gave her a foxy smile, a startling resemblance to their father.

"Patricia we are just about done" He glanced at the Hokage who nodded still not taking his eyes off the demonic goddess. "Very well your highness, how are the two young princes doing today?" She turned to smile. Roses appeared in the background, Minato rubbed his eyes in disbelief, muttering "KIA" under his breath only to see the same thing. This illusion was as strong as the 'spring time of youth' only it wasn't disturbing! how is that possible?!

"We're fine, nanny Patricia" Hitodama said, blushing a bit while his brother gave the women a hug.

Patricia flashed a blinding smile. "Very well your Highness and princes follow me to your new residence" They left the room. Minato and Kushina breathed a sigh of relief having just required two powerful weapons.

#outside#

Everyone stopped and stared at the sight. After all it wasn't everyday you see two extremely Beautiful people in the latest fashion walking down the street. One obviously a Noble. Two kids trailing behind them looking similar to the person that was walking so elegantly, it was obvious that they were related.

"Here is you new home, your Highness and young princes." The blond goddess bowed much to the shock of the crowd that was slowly gathering. She just disappeared, not disappeared in a swirl of leaves but actually vanish, everyone eyed the spot where she used to stand in shock.

"Father, come on, I want to see the inside of the house!" Both boys rushed into the house, playfully. Zeref chuckling behind them, shaking his head in fondness.

The crowd slowly dispersed to spread the news of Konoha accepting Nobles into the village. Many would encourage their daughters to seduce the boys and date them in hopes of future marriage.

If only they know what they ruled over...

#in the house#

Both of the boys were looking through the big apartment with eagerness. It wasn't as big as their bedrooms back in the demon world but it was still a big house that rivalled a clan house.

Zeref started to unpack.

Calls of 'dibs' were heard throughout the house, he chuckled.

The noise stopped and both boys came down stairs.

He activated a demon silence seal, he didn't trust the Hokage to not put seals around the home, so that he could listen into any conversation.

"Your acting, has gotten better"

Instantly the emotions that was on their face slipped off, giving away to reveal dead cold eyes. If Minato and Kushina saw this they would be in tears, even Itachi famed for his emotionless mask would have a hard time keeping a tear from rolling down his face.

Zeref took a seat, placed one leg over the other.

They both got down on one knee before him.

"Yes Father, we did not want to alert anyone " said Hitodama, his tone just as dead as his eyes.

"You may stand"

Instantly the boys stood up, he smiled a cruel smile. To them, it showed that father was pleased and the tension in their body relaxed.

"Well, keep up the act, I know it's extremely tiring pretending to have emotions when you don't but it's extremely important to keep it up." Zeref looked at his two boys taking note of the tired looks they had at the mention of 'emotions'.

"Yes Father" said Fujin. Zeref turned to Fujin and both locked eyes with each other. "And how was it like, spending a few days with your human parents?" Fujin eyes widened a bit at the question.

"Father, humans are so strange" Zeref leaned in curiously. "Ever since I met them, my senses were telling me that they were 'nice and generous' people" He spat the words out like venom."But my instincts were screaming at me that they had a hidden agenda. Human keep intentions hidden while demons don't bother hiding them. If I wasn't a demon I would have fallen for it"

Zeref nodded, pleased. "Not one second past before I stepped into the Hokage house. I was embraced in what humans call a 'hug' it was warm! I've never felt so grateful for being a demon in my life" Zeref chuckled, it was deep and haunting. "If they show that kind of love and affection so often, it's a miracle that Konoha is considered the strongest hidden village when villages like 'mist' are below them"

He nodded, "I've told you emotions make you weak, it holds you back from becoming strong, strength obtained through an emotion such a love is not true strength." Both boys nodded, fully agreeing with the statement.

Kurama smiled inwardly, remembering the particular incident that led them to become like this. (revealed in side story) He had turned them into fine demon princes, no longer worried about the demon world after he was gone.

Their development was coming along nicely.

"anything else to add?" Hitodama shifted a bit, Zeref bore his eyes into him. "We've inquired a new slave" Zeref quirked an eyebrow, it was not a new thing to have new slaves, it was considered normal to own slaves in the high society of the demon world. "Judging by the way your acting, the slave has quite a story behind it?" Zeref mused, the boys nodded.

"On the way here, Someone was following us" Fujin began "We caught him and tied him up, he was wearing a mask that said ROOT" Zeref sneered at the name, remembering the man behind ROOT. Many of his problems came from that man. "So brother want to get more information on the ninja and found out he's being assigned to watch over us and report" Zeref leaned in with interest. "However in the process we ended up, destroying his memories, this also returned his emotions which was quite surprising" _indeed_ Zeref thought with interest. "So we had an idea, why not send the spy to spy on Konoha, turn the tables" Zeref smiled cruelly, they were thinking like a demon. "It wasn't hard to convince him, he didn't even know who was, we just gave him a new purpose, which he was eager to fulfil. Since then he has been a dedicated slave, he is filled with a lot of loyalty and devotion to us unlike normal slaves."

"And when can I met the newest slave?" Zeref asked, thinking of the possibilities that just opened up to make Konoha suffer more. "Right now it's impossible, if he suddenly disappeared without notice and then just shows up, Danzo would get suspicious." Zeref nodded, it would be suspicious.

"Father, may I ask a question?" Hitodama spoke quietly. Zeref turned to him. "What is it?"  
"Why did you enrol me and Fujin in an Academy that is full of human children that are learning things that we've learnt at the age of 5?" Fujin looked in interest, he too was wondering the same thing.

Zeref eyed the two boys.

"Observation and Testing"

Fujin blinked owlishly "Father, observation and testing?"

"Yes, what better way to test your acting skill is with children your own age, if you could fool them, you can fool adults. If you can even fool a Nara then your considered a master. Besides you can observe others children to build up your masks"

Both brothers exchanged looks, not willing to argue with father, they didn't want to go through one of fathers punishments.

"A brilliant idea, father"

"one of your best yet"

Zeref smirked. "You don't have to worry about losing you skill, the day after your first day, I will train you in the 'forest of death'" Both Brothers seem to perk up even though their eyes were still dead.

"But Father, there is no chance of the Hokage not knowing about the training session." Hitodama asked, wondering what father had planned.

"Good point, I will put up a demonic barrier that will block out anyone from seeing what goes on inside the barrier and also blocks out any attempt to breach the barrier" Zeref tilted his head.

Both boys nodded, one of their fathers many talents were in the demonic arts.

Zeref rose his hand and a hum was heard indicating the silence seal deactivated.

"Well boys I've had a long day and need some rest" Zeref ruffled their hair and kissed each the forehead.

"Good night father" They both answered at the same time. Their father smiling lovingly at them, making his way upstairs to the parent bedroom. Happy that it wasn't plain, it looked quite fancy, his bed was made with purple silk valet covers and the frame out of a fairytale princes room. Zeref smiled, happy to not sleep in a ordinary bedroom, but first he had to locate the seals and remove them. Shocked to find a total of 14. He sent out a spring of curses, at how difficult they were to remove. Before he flopped down and entered into the demon world under the disguise of sleep.

#downstairs#

After saying good night to their father, they both shared a mischievous look.

"I'll get the popcorn" Fujin shouted.

"I'll prepare the movie" Hitodama shouted back.

Ten minutes later Fujin came in with a huge bowl of sugar popcorn approaching Hitodama who was waiting for him on the couch.

"What are we watching?"

"It's called my little pony: Friendship is magic season 1"

For some reason father forbid the movie until they were old enough to handle it.

"Well press play!"

"Okay keep your pants on!"

Hitodama clicked play.

My little pony: Friendship is magic theme song, playing.

Both eyes went wide.

"W-w-what i-is t-this?"Fujin voice was shaking, he looked at the screen in horror.

"d-d-do you want to back out?" Hitodama also shaking. Fujin shook his head.

#After episode 1#

"aaaahhhhHHHHHHH! MY EYES, IT BURNS!"

"I'VE NEVER SEEN SO MUCH PINK IN MY LIFE!"

" HOW CAN THEIR BE SO MUCH CUTENESS IN ONE SHOW!?"

"I WAS LEARNING ABOUT FRIENSHIP?!"

"FORGET THAT! I'VE NOT SEEN SO MUCH LOVE, IS IT ILLEGAL?!"

Both boys slumped on the floor shaking, horrified looks on their faces.

"No wonder father didn't let us watch this, it should be banned in the demon world or used for torture." Fujin said, his brother agreeing with it.

Hitodama smirked, "Do you want to watch the rest?"

Fujin smirked back, "Do you even need to ask?"

#Morning#

Zeref woke up and stretched giving the illusion of just waking up, he want down stairs yawning, his hair the same as last night. Full prepared to make breakfast only to trip over something.

He got up ready to scold one of the boys from sleeping on the floor.

Until he noticed the look on his face.

He was whispering something.

"Blue, pink pony's so much love, so much happiness, it's not natural!" He kept mumbling and Hitodama mumbling something similar involving pony's. Zeref confused, looked around for anything to clue him in, just then the DVD came out and he picked up the CD and flip it over getting a good look at the title. He almost dropped the CD in shock.

"Hitodama, Fujin you didn't..." His tone worried. He quickly grabbed both of the traumatized boys and sat them on the couch. He burned the disc until it was ash along with the case. He whipped out another DVD that said 'recovery DVD' he wasted no time in popping the DVD in and pressed play.

The screen came alive and a young looking Zeref appeared with a man pleading for his life came to view.

_"Please spear me!" The man begged pathetically. _

_"You should have held your tongue before you insulted my power!" Zeref growled. "In fact let me help with that"_

_Zeref then preceded, to stand in front of man and shoved his hand in the man's mouth, the man eyes were wide and he screamed in pain and agony, Zeref ignored him and grabbed hold of his tongue. The man began to plead as it was clear to anyone what he planned to do. _

_Zeref smirk in anticipation," Don't worry I was just joking" He pulled his hand out of the man mouth and the man looked relieved. "You really scared-URK!" he didn't get to finish because Zeref shoved his hand in the man's mouths and ripped the man tongue out all the while the man crying and screaming, a large gush of blood flowed from the mouth onto the floor. _

_The man went into shock and started having a spasm on the floor, his eyes rolled back. Zeref stared impassively still holding the tongue. When the man stopped moving he kicked the man to make sure he was alive but the man didn't move. _

_Zeref looked disappointed at how quickly the man died. _

_"Guards send in the next victim!"_

Zeref looked to his two sons and smiled a bit seeing some of the tension in their bodies lessen and the mumblings stopped. But their eyes were still unfocused.

#3 Hours later#

The trauma had finally passed but the boys were still jumpy and distance a bit from each other, who could blame them, they just want through hours learning about _friendship. _Zeref sighed at their behaviour but knowing they would be back to normal by tomorrow morning in time for their first day at the academy.

"Are you excited to attend the academy?" He tried to break the silence, both boys flinched.

"I'm looking forward to been seeing how the other side lives" Fujin said fidgeting. Hitodama nodded.

"Were sorry, for not listening to you!" Both of the shouted at the same time. Zeref quirked an embrown. "What are you sorry for?"

"We didn't listen to you and watched the DVD" Both boys flinched at the reminder the DVD. "please don't hate us"

Zeref eyes softened, "I will never hate you two" They both started crying, he hugged them both. tears rolling down his face.

The ANBU watching the house couldn't help but smile at the scene, a warm feeling evaded their chests.

Zeref continued to hug them. "You acting skills have really improved" His voice was quite only meant to be heard by his sons. Momentarily their eyes turned dead. "Yes father, anything to help you" Their voices were dead and emotionless, it was lucky the ANBU didn't hear them or else they would have felt a shiver down their spine.

Zeref released them, wiping away his tears and gained a determined look. "Now for the punishment"

Both boys groaned "You are not allowed to watch horror movies for a entire month" They had a look of pure horror. He pulls out season 1 of 'Thomas the tank engine' and they wisely shut up.

"Yes father" they both said, Zeref smirked and locked up all their horror movies into a special cupboard, knowing they can't open it unless he gave them permission.

Both boys pouted.

Zeref looked smug.

#Next day#

"Now everyone settle down!" Iruka's used his 'big head' Jutsu to quiet down the class. "Today we have two new students joining us, They are two princes from another country so treat them well!"

The girls squealed, they hoped they were cute. The guys looked in disgusted, more guy competition.

Surprisingly Shikamaru was fully awake not wanting to miss, the chance of meeting the two princes that he heard so much about through whispers of the village. this was too good to pass up.

"You can come in now." The door opened and in they strolled, the girls squealed, they looked so hot and cute and the guys looked at them in hatred for being good looking. Both of the boys wore expensive clothing.

Fujin wore black ANBU Trousers and the latest ninja footwear, His t-shirt was tight fitting showing his well toned muscles. His black hair brought forward and dark blue eyes contrast sharply with his look giving the impression of a quite easy going. The demon world symbol on his back, a gold dragon.

Hitodama wore white shorts with chains at the side and black T-shirt with the demon world sign at the back, his black flame hair brought to the side. He had a much more serious expression giving the impression that he was the serious one between the two.

The girls drooled at his coolness.

They both defiantly had an air of royalty.

"Why don't you introduce, yourselves" Iruka said politely, having been told how powerful the boys were.

The boys disappeared, Iruka searched and eyes landed on both boys each one at opposite ends.

Fujin got down on one knee, and kissed a random girls hand that happened to be Hinata. "My lady, my name is Fujin Kurama and what may I ask your name is?" hinata blushed heavy "h-hinata" Fujin smiled and she turned another shade of red "Hinata what a lovely name" He kissed her on the cheek. Hinata passed out.

Across the room, Hitodama was doing the same, he got down on one knee in front of Sakura. "My dear lady, my name is Hitodama Kurama and what may I ask your name ?" Sakura face matching the color of hair "s-s-sakura" She barely made out."Sakura like the leaves, what a unique name and the colour of your hair only adds to the allure" He then brushed her hair aside and kissed her forehead, her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

The girls squealed not bothering to help, the pass out girls on the floor, the guys were seething inside.

.

.

.

Shikamaru Nara looked at them in interest.

Things were about to get Troublesome for the two boys..

Done! How do you like it?

Is it good?, correction done later, Fav/Review and follow.

What do you think of the ending of the chapter, personally I would LOVE to see this happen in real life. How about you?


	4. Chapter 4

Kyuubi Revenge

Here is chapter 4

Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.

4-Acedemy, Training and meeting of the spy.

Just as expected, the attention of the class was on them.

Fujin and Hitodama took seats next to each other, ignoring the stares boring into their backs.

"Ahm, well as they just told you, their names are Fujin Kurama and Hitodama Kurama. They just like everyone else so treat them like how you treat your fellow classmates" Said a fluttered Iruka, he too was affected by the display.

"Now then class, today we will be talking about why it's so important to have Chakra control" By this time most of the class had drowned him out.

"BBBooooorrrriiiiiinnnnggg" Fujin shouted, gaining laughter from those around him. Iruka shot him a glare. Hitodama laughed softly, a pleasant sound.

"Hey brother, wake me up when he stopped being boring!" Fujin whispered in his ear, Hitodama then shot him a confused look when he whipped out a blindfold and put it over his eyes.

_where did he get that?_ Hitodama wondered, looking at his sleeping brother, Iruka gritted his teeth._ great a class clown, just what I needed._ Hitodama smiled at his brother.

"Now then class, can anyone name the main method to obtain Chakra control?"

Some hands shot up.

Hitodama sighed, _only now learning about the importance of Chakra control? How does the academy produce powerful ninja's? strong for humans but for demons of a high rank it wasn't much._ Hitodama gaze wondered off and he found himself staring out of the window. _this is boring! it's like torture!_

"Blah,Blah,Blah"

_god, does his mouth every shut? _He smiled a bit, thinking of all the different ways to torture him. Iruka kept on blabbing unaware of his train of thought.

"Now let's talk about the Kyuubi attack 12 years ago" Hitodama stopped daydreaming, head snapped to the front, suddenly looking very interested. Fujin exposed one eye, he too looked very interested, a bit too interested...

Shikamaru Nara noticed their strange behaviour and took note.

"As we all know, the Kyuubi is a dark and evil creature that only lives for destruction, he is just a mindless beast intent on destruction, all previous attempts to reason with it has failed"

_Yeah, says one of villagers who attacked father, thinking he was here to kill them all _Both boys thought coldly.

"On 10th of October, the Kyuubi attacked for absolutely no reason and decided to wipe out this village"

_bullshit!_

_"_Luckily, the Hokage was an expert of seals and chose to protect the village by giving up his life and sealing the beast into his son"

_That bastard was in it for the glory!_

"Unfortunately before he could finish, the Kyuubi got away and took the baby, it's later on believed that the Kyuubi took the baby to its den and killed it" Iruka finished, having told the class the tale before but recalled it for the newcomers, he looked up expecting shocked and angered faces from the two princes, they did not disappoint.

Fujin had a look of complete shock while Hitodama had one of anger but not for the reason he thought.

_how dare they not report that an Uchiha child had gone missing! yes, something like the Hokage son is understandable but when it comes to a Uchiha child they don't care?! _From the stories his father told him, he assumed that the Uchiha where a powerful clan and were too important to just let fall into their enemies hands.

_Guess not.._

Hitodama views on the village were now non-existent.

"Sensei" There was a little accent behind it and the girls swooned. Guys rolled their eyes. "Just out of curiosity what was the baby called?" Fujin really wanted to know what his birth name was.

Iruka smiled "Naruto Namikaze" Hitodama laughed "That's such a weird name" Fujin eyebrow twitched slightly, he was going to go by the name 'fishcake' the food you have with 'Ramen'?! already feeling his breakfast threatening to be let out. Fujin smiled though it was a bit forced.

Luckily nobody seemed to notice except for a certain Nara. Who interest peeked.

"We'll, the Hokage and his wife are '_interesting' _people" Iruka sweat dropped, remembering seeing Kushina 'eating' at the ramen stand and cleaning out the entire stock, several times in under an hour.

If the women of the relationship was like that, heavens forbid what the male was like. He shuddered at the thought and those two had a child! if the child was alive, he wouldn't know what to do, he could hear his wallet give out a small cry.

He glanced at the clock. "We'll it's time for break, so we'll continue this, when it's over" No sooner had he said that, they all cheered and flocked to the two princes.

Fujin who happened to peak through the blindfold fell off his chair, Hitodama who was drinking juice choked on air.

They at least had the sense of letting them compose themselves before they fired questions.

When Hitodama stopped choking and Fujin had got off the floor, the first string of questions were fired off.

"Why did you decide to move to Konoha?" One of the students asked, both brothers exchanged looks.

"We'll father wanted us to be able to defend ourselves when we take over the Throne of Demon country" Came Hitodama quiet reply.

"Demon Country?" One student asked.

"Troublesome, Demon country is a country that has more advanced technology than anywhere else. A lot of inventions came from that country so the country is extremely wealthy. However almost nothing is known about them." Shikamaru walked up to the crowd, lazily.

"AND FAMOUS FOR HAVING GORGEOUS PEOPLE!" One student shouted and someone recalled the blond goddess they saw with the boys, everyone broke into murmurs.

Shikamaru smacked his Forehead, _typical to focus on that, then the important information._

"What's, it like in your home country?" another shouted.

"We'll the weather is similar to Konoha except we've never had a winter, it's sunny all year round. The houses are big like the clan main house and the food is amazing" Fujin tried to be as vague as possible. _In the demon world, it's sunny all round because the sun is extremely close and temperature is extreme high that only Demons can survive while human will die within hours of arrival, the food is extremely poisonous and acidic and is usually used for killing off humans or other demons. In fact past Demon lords have been killed because someone flung some spaghetti at them. We have big houses but only used them for protection or hiding things, like dead bodies._

"What it like being royalty?" Another asked, Hitodama was about to open his mouth when Iruka came in, very colourful, with a red face.

"Who did THIS?! Iruka growled, everyone burst out laughing. "IT'S NOT FUNNY?!"

Hitodama turned to Fujin with a raised eyebrow. Fujin sat there smirking with a big goofy grin, sucking a lollipop. Everyone followed Hitodama eyes and landed on an amused Fujin.

"YOU!" Iruka shouted, Fujin put on an innocent face. "Yes Sensei?" Again the accent was there. "YOU DID THIS?!"

Fujin faked shock "Sensei, I'm shocked that you even suggest that, everyone knows I've been here since Moring and had no time to set a trap" Hitodama smirked inwardly, decided to support his brother. "He's right Sensei" not surprised that the accent was also there "My brother has been with me since this Moring and I would have seen him slip away." then he gave the teacher a mock glare done half assed.

Soon the students joined in and poor Iruka looked like the world was against him. Iruka was seething inside, it was obvious he was behind this. But he didn't have any proof.

_dam him!_

"I'm sorry" Iruka spat the words out like venom. He could feel Fujin hiding his smug look behind an innocent mask. "Apologue accepted!" Fujin beamed much to his hatred.

"Now then, we will be throwing Kuntai at targets and having one-on-one spars, no killing each other" Iruka informed, he gave the brothers a pointed look, something told him, they would have no problem killing their classmates.

Only a few got what the last line met and shuddered others snorted thinking nobody would have the guts to kill their fellow classmate.

Everyone followed the man outside, onto the field. Fujin and Hitodama were not impressed, not only did the target look like they were on their last legs but the Kuntai were blunt, they might as well be wooden.

When one student failed to even come close to the target, the teacher cheered for them and told them they will get it next time while the whole class clapped. To keep up appearances, they were also clapping but inwardly their faces were in disgust. Father would frown upon something like this, if they failed to hit a bull eye, he would lock them out of the den and give them no food until they got it.

To see such _weak _method, made them want to Vomit.

How will they survive being a ninja if they coddled all the way until graduation and experience their first kill?

"Hitodama Kurama next!" Iruka called out.

Hitodama walked in the middle of the training ground with elegance found in nobles.

Hitodama smirked. "Fujin, I want you to stand there and throw the Kuntai to me" Fujin smirked knowing what his brother panned to do.

"What are you-"

Fujin spun around, too fast for normal academy students to follow and fired the Kuntai at Hitodama like a arrow released from a bow, it came hard and fast, and many screamed thinking Hitodama would get impaled. There was a blur and Hitodama didn't even look at the weapon, next thing they heard a thud and all turned to the target. Shocked speechless to find the Kuntai dead centre of the target.

There was dead silence and Hitodama walked back to the rest of the class with an impassive face. Iruka picked his mouth off the floor. "Well that was amazing! I don't need to grade Fujin, he showed more than enough skill."Fujin smirked obvious pleased with the praise. To the girls he looked so cute, they couldn't help but coddle him, before he know it, he was swept away by a group of girls.

Fujin looked helpless at his brother to save him. "Little brother, have fun with the girls" Hitodama smiled back, Fujin looked like just he's been stabbed through the heart.

"TRAITOR!"

This was followed by his screams.

Hitodama was smirking as the screams reached him, gleam in his eyes. The boys took a step back.

Minutes later, the girls finally left the poor boy. Fujin was currently froze stiff, his clothes messy. It seems Fujin got a full blast of Fan girls. Hitodama snapped his fingers in front of his face and Fujin snapped out of it.

"Fujin?"

He walked straight past him, Hitodama grabbed Fujin arm."Fujin?"

Fujin tried to shake him off. "Why?"

"Why? what?"

"Why did you leave me when you promised to never leave me?" Fujin voice was quite.

Hitodama was speechless, he had completely forgotten about the promise they made.

"Fujin..."

"Leave me alone"

"Fujin"

"Don't touch me!

"no!" Hitodama pulled Fujin into a hug. Fujin struggled a bit before he gave in. His lip trembled "I'm sorry, little brother.."

"Hitodama..."

"Kaaaaaa, Yaoi!" A girls cried out, unable to hold back, blood dripping from her nose. The boys looked startled suddenly remembering they weren't alone and the group of girls that had gathered looked disappointed.

They blushed.

Iruka came out looking for some of his students that had disappeared.

"And what are all you, doing out here when practise is over?!" Iruka shouted, clearly angry, everyone wince at the volume.

All looked guilty. "Sorry Iruka-sensei" Everyone began to go inside, nobody looked back if they did they would have seen the cold dead eyes of Hitodama and Fujin who's mask's slipped momentarily.

The rest of the day was uneventful.

Finally it was time to go home, and nobody dared cheer when Iruka announced the end of the day.

All the Academy students began to fill in the yard finding their parents.

Fujin and Hitodama joined the others in the yard, easily spotting their father. He clearly stood out, he wore a white top hat that looked like it was made for him and white host clothes compete with white cane. He was surrounded by lots of women, attract by his good looks and clear display of money.

The man stopped in front of them. "How are my two favourite boys doing?"He said lovingly. "Father!" They rushed to hug him, everyone stared at the man in shock. _he was their father!_ "We're, fine father!" Hitodama whined. "And how was my boys first day at school?" Zeref smiled.

"It was weird because there were other kids, instead of just us when we were home schooled" Fujin said.

"speaking of training, did you forget what I told you?"

Both boys shook their head. Zeref kissed both of their heads. "I'm going to train you!" The boys seem to beam.

"ALRIGHT!"

Zeref laughed softly sounding similar to Hitodama laugh. Anyone that still doubted that he was their father, believed.

"Let's go!"

"What-NOW?!" Hitodama and Fujin raced to catch up to their father. Leaving a stunned audience behind.

#Forest of Death#

"Are you ready?" Zeref was giddy.

The boys nodded, eagerly.

"**Demon Techniques: Impenetrable Barrier!**"

A purple Barrier coveredthe area blinding the ANBU and ROOT assigned to watch them and report their abilities. Some tried throwing weapons at the barrier hoping it was breakable only to find they bounced back. Finally they tried Jutsu from low E rank to high A rank Jutsu... it didn't even put a scratch on it.

Gritting their teeth in anger, they had no choice but to leave and report back empty handed, their Superiors will not like this...

#In the Barrier#

"You can drop your masks"

All emotions drained away revealing the familiar cold dead eyes. They stood up straight.

"Now tell me how far you've, gotten in the demon arts?" Zeref sat down the floor, looking at his sons.

"Father, Just last week I completed creating a demonic version of the Rasengan. The difference is the colour is purple and can do 200% more damage than it's normal form which may I add is incomplete."Fujin said, his voice lacking the pride that should show, it was flat and dead.

Zeref nodded, smirking at the look the blond would have, seeing a demonic version of his Rasengan wielded by his own son shoved through his chest. No hint of remorse or affection for his father. He grin widening, imagining him finding out about his son and trying to approach him only to be looked at as a stranger and too far into his brainwashing to respond to his advances or understand the feeling directed at him after all he was raised as an cold, emotionless, demon prince who was not allowed to developed things like 'emotions' only taught to have complete loyalty to his demon father and a close bound with his brother.

It will eat him up inside and that goes for his bitch of a wife.

"Father, I've unlocked the forth diamond in the 'demon eye'. It doesn't have the same trigger as the Uchiha but requires to kill several hundreds of humans to activate" Said Hitodama, no hint of remorse in his voice. Zeref smirked happily at the lack of concern in tone. it seems his human nature has been completely surpassed.

Suddenly there was a hum.

"It seems we have company" Zeref said not at concerned who the intruder is.

A ROOT member came in , Zeref demonic chakra flared, sucking out the oxygen, the ROOT member dropped to his knees trying to breath.

"Father, STOP! He's different!" Shouted Hitodama. Zeref tried to calm down , slowly getting his emotions under control. He breathed in and out, all the oxygen returned to the air.

Now that he calmed down, he finally took a good look at the ROOT member struggling to get up. He noticed that he saw...fear. _no my eyes are playing tricks on me_ but it was still there. He suddenly remembered about the new slave sent in as a Spy.

"It's good to see your well 'TB'" came the voice of Fujin.

The ROOT Member got down on his knee in submission, his eyes shining with love and deep devotion. "I am well Young Master Fujin, I apologise for coming to visit without your knowledge" his tone implied at how truly sorry he was. He turned his head a bit. "Ah, Young Master Hitodama are you training with Young master Fujin?" His tone was very polite and Zeref was shocked, his sons were right this slave was defiantly different than the others.

"Yes TB. However should you be here? Danzo will be looking for you" Hitodama replied, TB gave a wide grin "Danzo assigned me on a one month mission to Sound, so it won't look strange if I visit this place before I leave. I just had to see my masters that gave me a new life." He said with a strong sense of devotion behind his words.

He then turned to the man that reeked of danger and sweated a bit. "Let me introduce you, Zeref Alexandra Kurama our Father and the Kyuubi"

Fear crossed TB face, he got down on the floor and began to beg. "Please, forgive me, if I had known. I would have greeted you first, Master" He began to cry like he just committed a terrible sin and was paying the price for it.

Zeref tried to comfort the sobbing man but failing horribly. "You did not know, so I will let it slid" He said reassuringly, the man began to wiped away his tears, looked at his master in hope.

"And before we continue, why don't you come out of hiding. You can't hide because you trapped inside the barrier"

TB sprung up, ready to defend his masters with everything he had. The was a long silence before they heard the sound of shuffling feat.

"How did you know I was here, Zeref or should I say Kyuubi" Out came Shikamaru Nara in all his glory. He tried to no look as terrified as he felt at the moment.

"And you must be the Hokage Son" He turned to Fujin, who was reaching for his weapon pouch. He then turned to Hitodama "However I do not know who you are"

"Ah it seems you heard all of our conversation, we did not expect to be revealed so soon" Zeref mused, wondering how to get out of this, it was too early to be revealed.

"Whatever your planning, the Hokage will stop you!" Shikamaru said with confidence, expertly hiding the fear that was growing. Zeref smirked, showing his sharp teeth. "How would you like to help up destroy Konoha?"

Shikamaru blinked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You nuts, why would I help you destroy my home?!"

Zeref smirk widened, "What makes you think you have a choice?"

Shikamaru was about to open his mouth when Hitodama appeared before him, his pupils becoming a huge black diamond with 3 diamond spinning lazily around.

"**Demon Art: ****Akuma taimuwāpu" ( demon time warp)**

Suddenly everywhere was consumed by darkness. He found his self being chained to a boulder, Headphone covering both ears, in front of him was an old looking brown TV just set high enough for him to see, he found he was unable to close his eyed lids**.**

"This is a Jutsu similar to 'Tsukuyomi' except there is no time limit for the Jutsu. My 'Demon Eye' allows me to set the time that has past in the real world and this world. So for the next one Year you'll be broken down and eager to serve you Masters when you are released. When one year is up it would have been 1 second in the real worlds" Came emotionless tone of Hitodama. Shikamaru glared "Try all you want, I won't break!" Hitodama mealy glanced at him. "We will see..." He disappeared into the Darkness. Leaving Shikamaru alone. Suddenly the TV came to life and words appeared. "I AM NOTHING WITHOUT MY MASTERS, I LIVE TO SERVE MY MASTERS, NOTHING IS MORE IMPORTANTE THEN MAKING MY MASTERS HAPPY. THOUGH MY MASTERS I AM REBORN, I NO LONGER FEEL ANY TIES WITH MY PREVIOUS LIFE, MY MASTERS ARE MY WORLD. ..." "What is this shit?" Shikamaru couldn't help but snort, he stopped laughing when he heard a voice reading out the exact some lines on the screen over and over like a person whispering in his ear, it was soft and comforting like a mother . He flinched ready to fight but found no threat, he realized it was coming from the headphone, it seemed it was a special kind of headphones. Shikamaru tried to block out his senses as it betrayed him. But was shocked when 3 taser's came out of the wall. "Wait what do you plan to-" . . "AAAHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Done What do you think? Is it good, Bad?. Review/Fav and Follow. Next chapter is Shikamaru One Year in confinement. Where do I plan to take this story you ask? Shikamaru will disappear, yes this is a dark Konoha Fanfic and Konoha will experience suffering from their own love ones. By The time Shikamaru returns, all hell will break lose! And Kyuubi Finally revenge will be revealed!

Naruto: What do you have against Konoha?

Mel: I don't.

Naruto: What, then?

Mel: I have a grudge against you!

Naruto: WHAT?! WHAT HAVE I DONE!

Mel: you annoy me.

Naruto: That doesn't give you an excuse to hate me!

Mel: God, you're annoying. Always smiling and laughing even when you should be angry and busting some heads. That why I...(Darkly) DESPISE YOU!

Naruto: (steps back)

Mel: That why I created this story, So that I can get the happy go lucky you! OUT OF MY MIND! GOD HELP ME, I'M SO CLOSE TO PULLING OUT MY GUN AND SHOTING YOU AT THE BACK OF THE HEAD!

Naruto: (Turns to run)

Mel: (pulls out a pipe and knocks him unconscious) that feels so much more better...


	5. Chapter 5

Kyuubi Revenge

I decided to update ALL my stories!

So when I wake up tomorrow. I'll wake up to LOTS of reviews!

I sorry for not updating the story for such a long time! I just became bothered to do this chapter! 

Lol.

Anyway on to the story! 

Enjoy! 

I do not own Naruto! 

Chapter 5

Shikamaru Nara didn't know how long he had stayed here. Everywhere he looked, there was only darkness.

Which meant he was forced to watch the TV with words on it, for fear of going blind. He need some connection to the outside world.

He snorted, _did they think this would actual break me?_.

He heard a sound coming from his left, he acted on reflect and attempted to pull out his Kuntai. Only to be reminded that his hands were tied up and being unable to move.

Fujin looked amused at Shikamaru attempt.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you have any love for this village?" Shikamaru said, trying to appeal to his humanity.

Fujin tilted his head "Love is for weaklings" he said automatically. Shikamaru realised, he must have been told that his whole life.

Shikamaru swung a bit "No, It's not. It's the most powerful emotion we have and true strength is when you have something to protect"

Fujin face went blank, like he didn't understand a word he was talking about.

Shikamaru cursed under his breath, it seems Kyuubi had brainwashed him to well for him to even hope to undo all the damaged caused on the boy in front of him.

Fujin walked over to the TV and pulled out the remote. The scene changed and Shikamaru rejoiced inside his head until he saw both of his parents face appear on the screen, he suddenly had a bad feeling about thins.

"Who are these people?" Fujin asked, voiced devoid of any emotion. Shikamaru resisted the urge to shiver.

"Kaa-san and Tou-san" Shikamaru replied.

Fujin blinked, "Wrong" He pressed a button and a teaser came out and shocked him. Shikamaru let out a yelp of pain.

"Now who are they?" Fujin asked again.

Shikamaru refusing to call them anything else "Kaa-san and Tou-san"

"Wrong again." The teaser came out and shocked closer to his heart.

"Again, who are they?" Fujin asked, not showing annoyance or maybe he didn't know what annoyance was?

Shikamaru breathed heavy "kaa-san and Tou-san"

Fujin pressed the button again, this time a needle went through his leg.

"Again" Fujin asked bored, Shikamaru glared "FUCK YOU!" 

Fujin tilted his head "That's not very nice thing to say to your master" Shikamaru glare intensified , "You are not my Master" He spat out.

Fujin shook his head in pity "Well, we soon have that corrected" A collar was placed around his neck. "Every time you disobey an order or you talk back to any one of your master or think any unpleasant thoughts towards us. This collar will shock you. If you reach 20,000 shocks. You will die." He said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Shikamaru suddenly eyed the boy in front of him with fear. Fujin didn't mention that the collar would also inject little doses of a substance which would twist their mind to whatever the owner chose's.

Fujin turned back the TV " Did they ever tell you that, they came up with a plan of extracting power from my father?" Shikamaru glared "They would never do something like that!"

Fujin rose an eyebrow "Really? Were you there when the Kyuubi 'Attacked'?" Shikamaru glared "Were you?"

Fujin ignored the question."If you don't believe me, look at the memory on the screen" The screen glowed before it showed the Nara compound.

_"We have to make sure the plan is effective" Shikaku appeared on the screen looking serous, his wife next to him._

_"Are you sure the relic would be able to handle that much power?" Yoshino asked her husband, she pulled out a crystal amulet._

_"Yes, how are you sure it would hold?" Kushina asked._

_Shikaku looked determined "It's the only thing on the planet that has a chances of extracting the Kyuubi power and containing it. Giving power to the wearer"_

The screen buzzed out.

Shikamaru stared in shock before he shook his head and went back into a glare "That could easily be false or twisted memories!"

Fujin, didn't really care what he thought. He disappeared.

Shikamaru returned to staring at the screen and the memory played over and over again. This time with flashing light in the background and swirls.

The seeds of doubt had been planted.

Shikamaru just stayed still and stared at the screen. He didn't know how much time had passed, he barely registered that the voice coming from the head phones had become lower and whispered different words.

_I give myself to master, nothing else matters. I will let go of everything that prevents me from joining Master. Master keeps me safe, he is my god. I would do anything for him. I am luck that I have such loving Masters to take someone like me. I am nobody and Master gave me a purpose._

To his horror he found his mouth, following the words unconsciously.

He tried very hard to block it out but the collar shocked him.

Hitodama appeared "Still haven't broken yet, my pet?"

Shikamaru glared at the boy in front of him "Who are you?" before the collar activated and he was shocked.

Hitodama didn't get angry at the lack of disrespect "Of course you wouldn't have heard of me. Perhaps you've heard of Itachi Uchiha?"

Seeing the widening of the eyes, he continued "He's my older brother"

Shikamaru looked at him thoughtful "Itachi doesn't have a brother"

Hitodama didn't seem offended "He did but I was taken by father and it was covered up. It was no wonder, the clan planned to over throw the Hokage."

Shikamaru eyes widened "What are they teach academy students these days?"

Hitodama pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play.

It was the sound of running water.

Hitodama disappeared.

Shikamaru went back to the screen, combined with the water made it difficult to think. He had to try! Thinking was what made him, him.

The images continue to flash on the screen and became a series of bright colour. It twisted and turned, he watched fascinated by the colour that seemed to have a mind of its own.

He sat there for weeks just staring at the colour a little drool left his mouth and his expression slightly dazed.

Fujin came again and like always he glared but it was much less fierce this time.

Fujin noticed the difference in altitude and didn't say anything, if he did, it would snap him out of it.

The screen showed his parents again except for it had what he called them underneath. Fujin took out a pencil and Shikamaru watched amazed as he rubbed out the names of the screen.

Fujin wrote 'I don't know them' under each name. Shikamaru surpassed the urge to snort.

Fujin disappeared, Shikamaru went back to watching the screen with the new addition. The images flying across the screen and he watched the changing colour dazed.

His subconscious taking in the information.

Long ago, he had gave up the ability to think and had taken to just watch the screen.

The voice coming out the headphone changed to music unknown to him there was actual a voice but it was only heard on the subconscious level. He instantly took a liking to the tone and soon hummed along with it.

He didn't realise that he was sing , what the voice was telling him to.

When pictures of his parents came up, the voice would say.

_who are these people? I don't know them_

The voice invaded his mind. As time passed he became less and less aware of who the people were in front of him.

Until his memories of his parents were gone and he looked at two strangers in front of him. When the memory came up, he felt anger.

_How dare they try to use one of my masters for their own gain!_

Shikamaru blinked in surprised, _were had that come from?_

A voice in his head told him it was okay to think of them as his Masters.

He shook his head to push the voice away but it was still there.

Hitodama approached the tied up boy seeing his eyes conflicted. He saw him humming the tune and mouthing the words to himself as a show of comfort.

Hitodama took off the headphones and untied the ropes.

Shikamaru didn't make a break for it. He sat there still humming to himself and mouthing off the words. Hitodama tapped him and Shikamaru turned his gaze to him, eyes glazed.

"Do you know who I am?" Hitodama asked, Shikamaru looked at Hitodama for a couple of seconds before something flashed through his eyes.

"Your Young Master Hitodama" He said, quietly like been afraid to be rejected.

Hitodama let a small smile grace his face. "Can you name your other Masters?"

Shikamaru nodded eagerly "Young Master Hitodama, Young Master Fujin and Master Zeref" He said proudly.

Hitodama ruffled his hair "Do you remember who you are?"

Shikamaru looked thoughtful, he shook his head for a No. "Is is important?"

Hitodama looked surprised, he didn't think the whole experience would cause him to have amnesia. "Do you remember why your here?"

Shikamaru shook his head "Am I being punished?"

Hitodama smiled, "Yes. You did a very bad thing and we had to punish you. Your punishment is over now"

Shikamaru nodded in understanding, the world around them collapsed.

He opened his eyes to find himself on the forest floor. He sat up quickly seeing his Masters watching him.

"Do you think it worked?" Fujin asked Hitodama.

"I think so, It's my first time using it on a human subject" Hitodama completely clueless on the effects on a human.

Shikamaru sat crossed legged, waiting patiently for his masters to finish.

Zeref watched the boy before him and walked over to him. Not once did the boy retreat or shifted uncomfortable. The boy watched him with curiosity.

When he was close enough to the boy, he was surprised when the boy got down on one knee. A submissive position, his eyes shining with nothing but admiration, loyalty and devotion. "Master Zeref. I'm sorry for my bad behaviour and do not deserve your forgiveness"

Zeref turned his boys smiling cruelly "It worked."

Hitodama and Fujin came over, curiosity shinning in their eyes.

Shikamaru seeing all three of his masters glowed and gave each and every one of them a bow.

Zeref decided to speak "Shikamaru do you remember anything?"

Shikamaru tilted his head in confusion "Shikamaru? Is that my name?"

Fujin and Hitodama shared a look.

"Yes but it only a cover name. You actual name is 9" Zeref said, laying down a thick layer called bullshit.

Shikamaru looked thoughtful "My real name is a number?" he turned to look at his other two masters who nodded their heads.

"Yes but nobody knows about it because it was giving to you before your parents named you so even they don't know about it." Zeref lied, years of experience in the art of lying, aiding him well. He was adding more bullshit on top off the one already there.

Shikamaru didn't detect any deceit in his words and nodded. Shikamaru suddenly looked thoughtful "You said parents? who are they?"

Now the time to decided to either lie or tell him the truth. Zeref decided to go with the truth "They are Shikaku and Yoshino Nara"

Shikamaru grimaced "The people who tried to steal your powers are my parents?" He started apologising "I'm so sorry for being born from those two people. I hope you don't hate for what they did. I have no connection to them." He started to whimper like he expected a beating any minute from now.

Fujin and Hitodama watched this with wide eyes not wanting to believe Shikamaru Nara and this boy were the same person. His personality did a complete 180!

Zeref thumped him on the forehead and he let out a yelp of pain.

Shikamaru robbed his sore forehead, having snapped out of his trance. "Thank you"

Zeref looked confused, _why was is he thanking me for hurt him?. _He decided he didn't care about the answer.

"Are you well enough to do a job for us?" Fuji asked, returning the talk back on track. At the mention of a mission, Shikamaru started bouncing around like a poppy.

You would never believe a Nara would act like this unless you saw it yourself.

"Yes, young Master Fujin!"

Fujin stopped himself from sweat dropping. Hitodama had no such restraint.

Fujin pulled out a picture and gave it to Shikamaru. Shikamaru eyes went wide before they went back to normal. Zeref went through a series of hand signs.

"**Demon Technique: Skin Walker!**"

Smoke erupted from where Shikamaru was standing. The smoke cleared to reveal a changed Shikamaru. His eyes were red and he had fangs, his ears were pointy and shaper. He didn't were his usual clothes. He was dressed in all black from head to toe. If any female saw him, they would swoon.

Shikamaru looked himself over "This is now your true form. The Jutsu allows the target to take their demon counter parts body and take it over. Hence the name Skin Worker!. Your scent will be just like any demons and anyone who looked at your chakra pathways would see two chakra networks. Your human form would be orange which is darker than the usual yellow. They would drive themselves crazy trying to figure it out what the orange chakra is and the normal red for a demon would be there. Another good thing about this body is that it learns much quicker than any Sharingan no matter the level and illusion do not work on it. You only need to sleep once every 6 months."

Shikamaru was in shock before he burst it crying "THANK YOU FOR THE GIFT! I'll TAKE CARE OF THIS BODY!"

They winced at the loud tone.

"We want you to find this person in the photograph and lure him to Konoha" Hitodama said, looking very serious.

"I'll do my best. Young master Hitodama!" Shikamaru didn't know how but he will find away even if he had to resort to bluffing and laying down some bullshit.

Fuji suddenly remember something "How do we solve the problem when people notice Shikamaru missing?"

Zeref shrugged "Chaos is good for everybody" Hitodama, Fujin and Shikamaru sweat dropped.

The spy had left for the village sound before Shikamaru had woken up.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and when he opened them he was 9. 9 Gave a bow to his Masters. "I will not fail you on this mission"

Zeref held his gaze on the young man as if searching for something before he nodded in approval. "Good, you may go but after the mission. I want you to return to Konoha and find something."

9 did not asked questions "Yes Master Zeref" He vanished in a burst of speed.

Fuji and Hitodama turned to their father with narrow eyes. "What are you up to?" Fujin asked.

Zeref whistled " To create Chaos among the smartest Clan in the village. The only Clan that has the brain power to stop us. If we cause Chaos by using Shikamaru. Like if we told him to stay in '9 mode'. The fact the he would acted like a completely different person, would push the Clan to try and found out his true identity and find out what happened to him, to reverse it effects but before they have time to do that, he would disappeared again. Wait a couple of years and the Clan would be desperate for Shikamaru to come back. This is when Shikamaru will 'return' and the Clan would be too distracted to notice anything amiss about Shikamaru before it's too late."

Fujin and Hitodama were impressed.

Zeref was smiling, borderline insane.

Hitodama and Fujin narrowed their eyes.

_he's up to something._

Just as predicted, people noticed the absence of a certain lazy Nara but shrugged it off, thinking he was sick.

It wouldn't be for 2 months before they remember him, again.

Done!

What do you think? Review/Favourite and Follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Kyuubi Revenge

New idea has been haunting me for the last Hour! So I had to type it up. I am still looking for Beta reader for this story! As you can see my English Literature is not my strongest point but my writing has improved from the first every ever chapter posted on an old story 'Love does not conquer all?' which was a Sailor Moon Fanfic.

Please send me Pm me, if you want to be my Beta editor for this story and let's make this story awesome together!

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

Chapter: Disappearance, Son found and New Numbers!

If someone asked why nobody questioned Shikamaku disappearance, it would be blamed on his birthday approaching.

The Nara compound for 2 months were busy at getting ready for the Shikamaru birthday party. Ironically they completely forgot about the birthday boy.

They only noticed when Yashiro called Shikamaru down to eat his special birthday breakfast but after 10 minutes he wasn't down. Yashiro yelled again for him to come down but there was no response.

Yashiro thinking he was too lazy to get out of bed, stormed up the stairs like she does every morning, ready to shout at him.

She approached his room and knocked politely first before she kicked the door open.

The bed was completely empty.

In fact, it looked like nobody had slept in it for weeks…..

Yashiro suddenly had a sinking feeling.

Not wanting to go into panic, she decided to wait until lunchtime when her husband was home hopefully he would have Shikamaku with him.

She twitched, every once in the while, she would look at the clock. This made time pass much slower than it should.

Shikaku walked through the front door wondering why the lights were off, he found his wife in the kitchen, top half of her body resting on the table. It was an unusual sight to see.

Yashiro heard him come in and she snapped awake to look at him. Shikaku almost jumped out of his skin.

"Shikaku?" Yashiro rubbed her tired eyes.

Shikaku sat on the chair opposite her. He looked around, surprised he couldn't find his son anywhere.

"Yashiro, where's our son?" Shikaku asked, Yashiro froze "You mean you haven't seen him either?" she asked almost afraid.

Shikaku raised an eyebrow "You mean, he hasn't been home today? What about in the morning?" Yashiro shook her head "After the academy?" Yashiro shook her head and started shaking "He didn't go to Choji house?" Yashiro was on the verge of breaking down.

She held strong and asked the question, she was too afraid to ask. "Shikaku, when was the last time we saw our son?"

Shikaku looked thoughtful "On the 15th of April" Yashiro looked almost afraid to look at the calendar.

_It was the 15__th__ of June._

Tears dripped down her eyes, Shikaku started to panic. "What's wrong?"

Yashiro just continued to sob quietly. Shikaku went to hug his wife and rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

"That was 2 months ago..." The voice was quiet and Shikaku had to strain to hear it.

"What? Can you repeat that again?"

"April 15th was 2 months ago! THAT MEANS 2 MONTHS WE'VE IGNORED OUR SON! WHO KNOWS, HOW LONG HE'S BEEN MISSING!?" Yashiro yelled and pushed Shikaku onto the ground.

She stormed up the stairs were he heard a slam. Shikaku fall on the floor in shock.

He called for the whole Clan and sent search parties out to look for his son, hoping he wasn't too far from the village.

So Shikamaku birthday turned into the day, that the village realised the disappearance of the Nara head son.

#Halfway toward Iwa#

9 camped in a cave, the fire providing warmth from the cold night. Shadows danced on the cave walls. He stared into the fire, memorised by the bright colour.

It was then he heard a pop, he turned towards the sound to find a small red demon in a post man uniform coming towards him with a letter and parcel. 9, raised an eyebrow and took them from the small demon.

The demon vanished with a pop.

9 looked at the letter and parcel curiously before he decided to open the letter first.

_Dear 9._

_Happy Birthday!_

9 Raised an eyebrow. It was his birthday?

_You are 13!_

_(So that's how old I am!)_

_Inside this parcel is an amulet that has a sealed demon inside of it. Not just any demon but one of the lords of the demon world! The moment you put it on, you inherit the ability to not feel pain and heal from any wound. _

_Meaning if your head explodes, it will grow back!_

_Cool right? Not to mention that the demon would become your familiar! You just need to add a bit of blood on the object and a contract is made between you two._

_It would take on any form whatever you think of when you touch it. So don't imagine a women with a busty figure._

_Lol._

_Signed by King of demon world/ Demon country._

_Zeref and Sons._

_Your Masters._

9 just stared at the letter for a second, letting the information sink in. He careful folded the letter back into the envelope and put it in his pocket. He ripped the parcel open, making sure not to touch the amulet.

He slit his hand with a Kunai and let the wound bleed over the silver amulet. It glowed, a blinding white before it calmed down. 9, gave a sigh of relief that no one saw the light and hadn't come to investigate, now onto stage 2.

9 closed his eyes and imaged an image that would look completely harmless so nobody would guess it was a weapon of bloodshed.

He touched it and it melted, thinking he had done something wrong, he panicked. The liquid that was the amulet slid towards him and attached itself to his skin.

Biting his lip to stop himself from screaming in pain, he could feel his DNA and blood being extracted by the liquid. Thankfully it slid off him and started to take form.

He watched amazed when it turned into a silver small kitten with striking green eyes. The kitten just stood there, its eyes dimmed before they brightened up and it began to move each body part stiffly. When it got it's body function down, it looked at him.

9 jumped at the swift movement of the head and found himself locked in place by glowing eyes.

_Who are you?_

9, eyes widened _its physic!_

The kitten rolled his eyes.

_If you're the person I bonded with….. KILL ME NOW!_

9, pouted. _It's not my fault; Master Zeref gave me to you._

The kitten froze. _Master Zeref? As in the king of the demon world?!_

9, nodded. _Master gave me to you as a familiar._

The Kitten sighed,_ whoever heard of a demon being a familiar to another demon?_

_I used to be human although I don't remember anything about my life. The things I do know came from Master Zeref _ the kitten eyes snapped to him again and locked his eyes on him. The kitten walked forward until he was right in front of him.

_So the king wants me to teach you how to be a demon?_ It asked with it eyes.9, Shrugged._ I guess so._

_FIRST LESSON._

_A DEMON NEVER SHRUGS!_

He immediately dropped the gesture. _So you're going to teach me?_

_Yes, I will not have any demon under my charge to act like a weak human! _Determination shined in its eyes. The kitten leapt onto 9 head and clung onto his hair. 3 Blue whisker marks appeared on both of 9 cheeks.

_What do I call you? _9 asked his demon sensei.

The kitten hummed, _call me Tashaki. _

_Okay, Tashaki sensei. _9, smiled.

_And what's your name?_

_9._

_Like the number? _Tashaki raised an eyebrow.

_Yes, this was what I was named at birth before my parent named me 'Shikamaku'. _9 going into deep thought.

The kitten looked interested _I'll love to hear how that happened._

_Me too…. I'll ask Master Zeref later._

_Now let's go shopping! _

_What! Why?! _9 thought it was unnecessary.

Tashaki rolled his eyes, _No charge of mine, will be wearing a fish net shirt and have a pineapple haircut. If you want to be a demon, you have to dress in style. How else would you attract the ladies? Don't worry kid. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be a real lady killer_ He let out a perverted giggle.

9 sweat dropped _H-hai Tashaki sensei._

_#_Konoha#

Shikaku Nara and his wife sat in the Hokage office.

Minato looked to have shrunk just from the atmosphere alone. Kushina was trying not to cower.

"Yes, what can I help with?" Minato keeping his tone soft and smooth.

Shikaku was not in the mood to talk civil "Do you know Shikamaru has gone missing?"

Minato looked surprised at this information "He had gone missing? We just thought he was sick and the party arrangements implied that the boy was still in Konoha.

Shikaku and Yashiro suddenly looked ashamed.

Yashiro spoke up "We are deeply sorry that we didn't even notice our son's disappearance, until last night."

Kushina looked at her with pity. "Nobody could blame you, it was 2 months to get prepared combined with your responsibilities as Clan heads. It's a wonder you even noticed him at all"

Her words really weren't helping.

Shikaku suddenly turned an accusing glare to Minato "You should have been suspicious when he didn't come to the academy for 2 months! Or you could have checked on him! But you did NOTHING! YOU LET THE SITUATION DEVELOP TO WHAT IT IS TODAY! WE COULD HAVE FOUND HIM!"

Minato was shocked, he never heard the Nara shout. It was an eye opener to how the situation was.

"I understand you concerns but we can't spare anymore ninja's since the Chunin exams are coming up and we will need all the help we can get." Minato tried to calm his friend down.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Yashiro burst, her face red. Kushina looked shocked. _Why couldn't they understand that making themselves look presentable in front of the other villages is more important than one boy?_

Shikamaru was the one to calm his wife down, "fine have your exam but when you need help from the Nara clan. Don't expect any!"

He left Minato and Kushina in shock.

Yashiro took out an old looking box from her bag "I've been looking for this for 20 years so Kushina could find her family! TAKE IT, YOU HEARTLESS PEOPLE!" she threw the box at Minato and stormed out.

Kushina turned to Minato worried "What do we do, they might be really mad."

Minato dismissed Kushina worries "Don't worry about them. When the Exams are over they will come crawling back" He then eyed the box curiously "What is this?"

Kushina beamed "This is a special device that points you to the closest relation that shares the same blood. The blue needle shows how that person is related and the red needle points into that direction. This can only be used once and they stopped making them a long time ago because of how expensive it was so it's extremely rear to see one. It's even rarer to see one that has not been used." She was practically bouncing around with joy.

Manito watched amused "Do you want to try? Don't blame me if the needles don't spin" He handed it over to Kushina who looked like Christmas had come early.

She wasted no time cutting her wrist and poured it on the box. The box opened with a click and she was surprised to see the needles move. Minato watched in disbelief, having been sure she had no family left.

When the blue needle stopped, she was shocked to see it lend on 'Son/Offspring' she and her husband sheared a look.

The red needle stopped and it pointed to the window. Minato and Kushina wasted no time in going to the window. The arrow was pointing down and they looked down. It was Kurama's. The arrow didn't stop there because it kept pointing at Fujin.

Minato and Kushina stared in shock as Fujin birth name floated up from the box.

'NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE'

_Fujin was there son?!_

Kushina burst into tears and rushed out the building to hug her son.

"Musuko (My son), your alive!" she hugged him tight hoping this moment would last.

Fujin filched at her touch and froze when she pulled him in a hug.

_What is this?_

_Why is she touching me like my brother?_

_I don't understand!?_

Minato appeared and joined in with the family hug.

They hugged like him like they always dreamed; unaware that Fujin was having a mental breakdown from being smothered in love.

Fujin dug his nail into Kushina sides; she let out a yelp of pain

"Get off me."

Minato and Kushina froze at the cold tone; Fujin freed himself and glared at them with hate. Kushina and Minato being shocked was an understatement. Hitodama pulled his brother into a hug, Fujin eyes immediately softened.

Fujin kept whispering about how they weren't allowed to touch him like his brother. Hitodama rubbed his hand in a soothing 'S' "I know little bother, hush. They won't touch you again". Hitodama turned to them "Hokage-sama and Kushina-sama. Please stay away from my brother from now on. As you just saw, he doesn't like to be touched if it's not from me" They turned to leave, Hitodama not letting go of Fujin and stuck to him like glue..

They felt a pang of jealousy seeing how close the two 'brothers' were. It should be them!

Zeref couldn't help but smirk at this one victory.

His revenge had just started and this was only a taste of what was to come.

He would be a fool to think that they were going to give up; they won't stop until they become a 'family'. It just provided more entertainment for him, seeing the fruit of his labour blossom.

Fujin was raised as Demon prince and was giving as little love and affection as possible. When he did receive it, it came from his brother and on rear occasion him to. His body had gotten so used to the feeling of his brother touch that he would react violent from anything 'foreign'.

He wondered what he could get away with now that their main attention was their son. They won't even see the blows the he would deal to the village and when they did it would be too late.

# All across the Element Nations#

8 letters had been delivered all over the Nations.

9, opened his letter seeing the Demon country symbol, Tashaki peered over his shoulder.

_Dear Sir/Madam._

_You have been chosen to become a Number. When you read this, a tattoo would automatically be engraved on one of your body parts. The numbers will range from 2-9. Number 1 has already been decided so do Demon country proud._

_I have the utmost faith in you._

_You faithfully _

_King of the Demon world/ Demon country._

_Zeref Alexandra Kurama._

9 had a rough idea what 'numbers' were.

…_I can't believe it. There has been a number, in over 10 thousand years. _Tashaki sounded shocked.

Done!

3 events happened in this chapter. 1) They realised he was missing on the day of his birthday. 2) Minato and Kushina find out Fujin is their son. 3) An introduction to the 'Numbers'. What are they? And what is Zeref (Kyuubi) planning to do? Has anyone thought about who they sent Shikamaru after?How different would Shikamaru be when he gets back to konoha? And will the Nara Clan help the village when it's under attack?

All of these, question will be answered in dune time!

REMEMBER I AM LOOKING FOR BETA READER FOR THIS STORY! LET MAKE THIS STORY AWESOME TOGETHER!

Review/Fav and Follow!


	7. Chapter 7

Kyuubi Revenge

Oh, I have more followers for this story! * -* I did think it would get this popular. Thank you for support this story! I try my best to find a Beta Editor and improve my Literacy skills!

Here is chapter …7!

I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 7: The secret out!

Fujin looked at the hokage coldly in the eye. He did not liked being dragged from his brother and forced to eat with the Hokage.

To make matters worse, people had started calling him "Naruto" or "Namikaze-san"! He hated that name! It seems the Hokage couldn't keep his mouth shut and blabbed to anyone within an earshot that Fujin was his son.

Now he had twice as many crazy fan girls and it was all because of this smiling bastard in front of him. Then there was his wife next to him looking giddy with his forced kidnapping. In her twisted head, she was getting some time with her son and they were enjoying each other's 'company'. What he wouldn't do to chop off her head with his weapon that has yet to see the light of day.

"Aren't you hungry?" Kushina asked, worried for his health. He wanted to snap back that he didn't appreciate being kidnapped! Instead he said.

"I don't like what's in the box." He kept his voice flat but inside he was seething. The launch that his brother made for him was deemed too 'unhealthy' and was thrown in the bin and replaced with Kushina home cooked meal. How would she know what was healthy for him?! His body was completely different than humans so he eat differently!

She looked surprised "oh." Was her simply reply. She cast a worry glance at her husband who had yet to say anything and took to just watching him, looking over his feature with pride. A face he would love to plunge a hole through.

"It's okay Naruto; we can get you anything you like" Was Manito smartass response. He felt his eyes twitch at the name. He took a deep breath and cooled down his anger "First of all Hokage-sama" He ignored the look of hurt on his face "My name is not Naruto or son. It's Fujin and you better start calling me that since that's my name" they both flinched at his cold tone "And lastly, the launch I had, was made by my brother so by throwing it away. You have made an enemy out of him."

Minato resisted the urge to snort, _what could a 13 kid that is still the academy do?_ Kushina smiled at him, clearly not seeing that their son was raised to be a cold heartless killer of a demon prince from the moment he could walk.

"I was thinking that on the weekend. We could have a nice family day out?" Minato asked, but you could tell that he already got everything set up. He thought his son would be overjoyed with spending time with his 'true' family.

Fujin face was a mask of confusion "Family day out?" and Kushina was worried that he never had a family day out until his eyes widened in realisation "Of course a family day out!" He suddenly remember the time when father had taken them to see a dungeon were they took notes on how the demons tortured humans.

Minato nodded, of course he had no idea what was running through his son head right now. If he did, he most likely won't be able to sleep for the next month.

Fujin eyes sparkled "Really?! A chance to spend time with Tou-san and Kaa-san?" He asked in childish delight and both of them smiled "that's, that's…**never going to happen in a million years old man.**" They cringed at the dark tone.

"Do you mind? I really have to get back to my brother before he breaks in my secret stash" he left out the 'of human hearts to preform black magic and summon new monsters to kill the villagers' He said in a bored tone.

Minato at that moment his patients wore thin, he slammed his hands on the table and he ignored Kushina flinch. "They're not even your real family. You should stay were you belong!"

Fujin faced was still emotionless "I can't belong to something, I never had"

Minato and Kushina were speechless.

Fujin was about to leave but Minato suddenly shouted.

"WAIT! WE'LL PAY YOU!"

That certainly peaked his interest and he now gave them his undivided attention "How much are we talking about?" Fujin had a certain gleam in his eyes that they didn't like.

For some reason. Minato and Kushina both heard a cry from their wallets.

#Later#

He left them in tears; he was in a REALLY BAD mood and was inching to kill a villager or two. He would of course do it at night; maybe his brother would join him?

On a lighter note his pockets were much heavier then they were before.

When he got home, he found Hitodama had turned his bedroom upside down, no doubt looking for the human hearts. He watched as amused as his brother flipped everything upside down.

"Ahm" He cuffed and Hitodama froze. When he saw him he almost jumped out of his skin. "Looking for something?" He said in amusement. Hitodama started to sweat knowing he was busted.

"Little brother, I didn't hear you come home" His voice was shaky. He tried to shake off the sense of doom. Fujin emotionless mask was back "I was forced to have launch with the Hokage and his wife" Hitodama raised an eyebrow "They tried to talk me into a 'family outing'" He snorted like it was the funnies thing in the world.

"Family outing like our or theirs?" Hitodama asked.

Fujin spat in disgusted "Like theirs, meaning we would be expected to walk side by side with each other, they would no doubt attempt to hold my hand or hug me. I would have to play along with their delusional fantasy's" As he went on, he saw Hitodama also had a look of disgust "And to make matters worse, they throw away the launch you made for me, deeming it 'unhealthy'"

He didn't need to look up to see Hitodama anger, he could feel it in the air and luckily Father draw a seal in each room and one function was to mask killing intent.

"On a brighter note, I can pay for pizza tonight" He said, flashing out Minato credit card he stole when he wasn't looking. "Of course, I'm not going to show up to the 'family outing'" He voice dripping with mischief.

Hitodama cooled his anger down, knowing it would not benefit him in any way, his emotionless mask in place. "I take it, you're going out to kill some villagers tonight, yes?" he asked, like he asked 'You're eyes are blue, yes?" instead of 'You plan on reducing the population by 1/5, yes?"

Fujin nodded. "Are you going to join me, brother?" He got a smirk as his reply. Fujin looked around at his destroyed room and Hitodama paled "You are planning to clean this up, right?" There was a sort of threat that lingered and Hitodama nodded.

Fujin smiled cruelly "good" and Hitodama breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want father to get involved. Last time, he was strapped to a chair and forced to watch something called the 'Care Bears'. An experience he never wanted to relive.

"So the whole village knows you're the hokage son?" Hitodama suddenly asked. Fujin was tempted to brood as he nodded his head.

"Well that must suck, if they found about you. It will only be a matter of time before they find out about me" Hitodama really didn't want to think about when they found out. He was one of the last to Uchiha alive. No doubt they would want to control him. They might even give him a stupid nickname like the 'Last Uchiha'.

He wasn't really bothered because he could always tell father and they would move to the demon world or the den in the human world. They would never see them again except for when they come to kill them all.

He didn't realise a dark grin made its way on his face at the thought of wiping out Konoha from the map.

Fujin eyed his brother. _He's thinking about killing someone. Again._

"Did you know that Father is going to meet the 'Numbers'?" Fujin voice brought him out of his thoughts. It took a moment to process what he just said before he looked shocked.

"What did you just say?" Hitodama thought he heard wrong.

"Father is going to a meeting with the 'Numbers'. He decided to bring them back after thousands of years. He plans to use them for something. I think since the Chunin exams are coming up. He would enter them."

"Is 9, Shikamaru, going to be a number?" Hitodama wondered. Fujin shrugged "He most likely will be, if he's does become a number, he's going to go through hell. It will be interesting to see what kind of person he becomes if he survives." Hitodama couldn't help but agree.

"I still can't believe that my technique was so strong that it completely wiped his memory. I didn't expect it to work so well and then Father spouted some bullshit about him not really being named 'Shikamaru' but named an actual number. I had to fight back the urge to laugh." Hitodama was smirking wide, mirrored by Fujin.

"At least he would be useful for us, he was more trouble with his memories but now he's so submissive and obedient. We could tell him anything and he would accept it as the truth." Fujin was in shock at how much his personality changed. He was finding it hard to get used to a Nara act so un-Nara like. It was shocking and creepy at the same time.

"Who did you send him after?" Hitodama asked, his brother and father refused to tell him.

Fujin smirked mischievously, "It's a surprise." Hitodama looked irritated by the answer. Fujin didn't go into detail because he left the room. Hitodama wasn't about to accept just that as an answer. He would drag it out of his brother, one way another.

Using any means necessary….

# near the village of Iwa#

9, was currently sat on a bench with Takashi on his head. His pervert sensei had tokening to look under ladies skirts, after all nobody would be suspicious if you were a cute kitten. He was even picked up, a few time and held in their arms. Takashi was clearly enjoying being surrounded by so many women. 9 rolled his eyes.

Gone was his fish net top and pineapple haircut; in its place was a clean cut black suit with 'secret shoes' that had a hidden compartment to store a small knife. His hair was no longer behind his ears and was wavy. The first time he walked out, he was almost mobbed by a group of girls. Takashi agreed to put a strong illusion that can only be seen through by the highest level of Sharingan and the 'demon eye'.

#Flashback#

He sat down on the dirt floor, waiting for Takashi to explain.

Takashi got the hint.

_The numbers are like the kings personal guard. They were the strongest in the demon world._

9, was listening very intently.

_The power all the numbers wielded was truly amazing. They could level serval mountains with a punch a alone. The weakest was still considered a monster and any number above that was considered suicide to face._

9, didn't get it. If they were so power what happened?

Takashi read his thoughts.

_The problem was the kings chosen over time wasn't picked because they were strong. Nobody ever thought that the king would need to defend himself._

9, leened in very interested in were this was going.

_The problem with the Numbers was that they were stratified with their power and usually boasted about their power. They didn't try to gain more strength._

9, could sense that he was about to be told how they ended.

_And like everything in the demon world needed to grow stronger to survive and it didn't take long for someone to gain more power than them. That demon killed all the numbers and then the king vey easily it was pathetic. _

_That's how we stopped having Numbers because of how corrupted they become which eventually gets them killed._

9, now got why it was such a shock to have the numbers back. So he was chosen to be a number. He would never become too big headed and refuse to train to get stronger. He put his heart and soul into his training.

_Kid, what number are you?_

He blinked, he didn't think to check. He took off his clothes and stood there completely naked from head to toe. He turned for his Sensei to see.

_The number is on your chest. It's the Number 4 _He could hear the awe in his voice.

9, looked down and was shocked to see in huge black ink was the number 4 with the demon country symbol behind it. It looked just like a tattoo. He originally thought he would be '9' because his name was '9'. It made more sense that way.

Takashi eyes took on a hard edge that he never seen before.

_Kid, from now on I'm going to put you through the ringer. You will go through hell and you may not survive. You will come to hate me. Do you want to this? You could easily walk away from this._

9, looked his sensei right in the eyes _I cannot abandon my responsibility that was placed on me by the king. He put so much faith in in me. I can't let him down. _He said with conviction.

Takashi smiled; it seemed it was a good answer. He pulled out a skeleton looking thing and a black suit and shoes that when it they hit the ground. There was a deep crater. 9 looked at them in shock.

_You need to put these on; You cannot take them off until I say so._

9 didn't say anything and just began to put them on. It was easier said than done because he almost fall over a few times. When he did put them on, he found that he couldn't move.

_Come on, we haven't got all day!_ came Takashi impatient reply. He forced his body to move.

#End of Flashback#

It has been a month since then and was able to move much better. He even did his other forms of training with them on. It almost became like a second skin to him. In his case, third skin.

9 looked around and to his shock a man with blond hair glanced at him.

_Takashi.._

The kitten looked up.

_Yes._

_You said only the Sharingan and the 'demon eye' could see me right?_

The kitten rolled his eyes.

_Yes, I did. Only the final stage of the Sharingan and the demon eyes. Why?_

He got up and began to walk in the man's direction.

_Wait 9! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!_

He wore a big smirk.

_I've finally found him._

_Found who?_

9, was practically giddy.

_I've found Itachi Uchiha._

Done!

What do you think? Review/ fav and follow. I bet some of you guessed the person 9 (Shikamaru) was haunting was none other than Itachi Uchiha himself!

Now you get to choose, what the next chapter will be about.

9 (Shikamaru) and Itachi have a battle in the middle of town.

Konoha finds out about Hitodama (Sasuke) true heritage.

Vote now!


	8. Chapter 8

Kyuubi Revenge

Since only one person voted. I've decided to do, the chapter on Konoha finding out about Hitodama heritage.

Important Notice in the middle of the chapter. Since NOBODY reads the introduction of the chapter or the end.

I do not own Naruto! 

And also Happy Valentine's Day!

Enjoy!

8- Hitodama Heritage revealed and becoming Genin.

The Graduation exam for them went as followed.

1) Written exam- Hitodama and Fujin passed the exam easily and had 20 minutes to spare. Fujin used this time to catch up with sleep, after all he did not appreciate being dragged out of bed so early in the morning if it's not a life or death situation or to train. He felt the Academy was a huge waste of time and was only good for catching up on sleep. Much to Iruka annoyance. It was a mystery how he was getting top marks in class when he sleep through it all. Hitodama took to playing a video game under the desk with his PSP, the instructor looked at the device curiously.

2) Duelling- They duelled against Mizuki, one of the instructors. From day one they know he didn't like Fujin and when it was discovered that he was Naruto, the son of Hokage, his hatred took the wrong turn and he got worse to the point that he openly tried to get Fujin into trouble. This earned the two brothers hatred and it was no surprise that they sent him to the hospital with numerous non- fatal injuries.

Their father snuck in as a small red fox and cheered them on as they inflicted the blows.

Iruka didn't know if he should be horrified or thankful. Horrified because they injured a follow ninja without a hint of remorse or thankful because he to hated Mizuki and wished for his death often.

3 Jutsu- They both preformed the required Jutsu flawlessly without hand gestures and almost no smoke. Fujin created by far the most SOLID clones between the two. The instructors stood in shock not wanting to believe they were academy students.

They now had the Konoha headband and they wore them 'proudly' around the village.

Hitodama placed his on his left arm and wore it like a banded while Fujin wore it on his neck.

That night they celebrated them becoming Ninja and throw a huge party to celebrity. For once they were allowed into their father wine cellar and drunk themselves silly.

It's safe to say that they had a massive headache in the morning, they wished that they had their fathers high tolerance for alcohol since he was up early and feeling just fine.

Much to their annoyance.

"Showed I go to the academy and say you're sick?" Zeref asked, concerned as he eyed the zombies his sons have become.

They shook their head slowly which was a big mistake as pain shot through their head.

"Do you want me to perform the Jutsu like last time?" He asked, he got a nod in return.

He went through a series of hand signs before slamming into both of them,

"**Demon Art: Alcohol flush**"

Both of them glowed blue before decreased throughout their whole bodies and it was gone.

They sprung to life instant.

"I never get tired seeing you do that "Fujin exclaimed to his father, in awe.

Meanwhile outside the ANBU outside the house swore that they would ask Zeref how to do that because of their addiction to alcohol.

Zeref looked smug and kissed both boys on the forehead and ruffled their hair "Have a good day at the academy. Don't get into trouble." They all hid their smirks from the ANBU.

He then bent down and levelled his gaze "I'm so sorry that I won't be here the next 3 months." The boys suddenly looked sad "You must understand, I'm not only a father , I'm also a king that rules over a whole country so trips like this are going to happen"

They both looked down not wanting to meet his eyes. Their fathers eyes softened "Tell you what, when I come back, we will go on a family camping trip, how does that sound?" He was met with beaming smiles and hugs from the boys.

Not wanting to leave their side, he walked with them to the academy, ignoring the stares they were getting.

"See you later" He told them and they nodded, going inside.

He stood there for a minute.

A women came up to him. "They grow up so fast, don't they?" with tears in her eyes.

He agreed.

#Inside the Academy#

They received numerous congratulation from the girls that got through much to the hatred of the guys.

"I'm happy you past Hitodama-kun" Sakura said with a light blush, she got pushed by a mad ino." I was going to say that for first! Forehead Girl!"

Sakura quickly got up with her own rage "No way, Ino-pig!"

They both glared at each other.

Hitodama and Fujin just ignored them and walked past them to their usual seats.

5 Minutes later Iruka walks in.

"I am proud to say that the last 6 years, for some a few months, may have been harsh but you have overcome any obstacle and have become the people who you are today. I can't say I'll miss all of you" He cast a certain look to Fujin, he gave a smirk in return." I am proud to have been your sensei and whish you the best of luck in your life as a licensed ninja and hope that one day you will look back on the days you spent in the academy as one of the happiest days of your life" Iruka finished with tears in his eyes. Many people broke down crying (the girls) and were hugging each other.

Hitodama resisted the urge to bang his head on the table repeatedly and Fujin resisted the urge to make vomiting noises.

Iruka opened a stack of paper "Now, for the team's" Everyone suddenly straightened up and listen intensely. Many hoped to be on the same team as their best friend.

"Team 7, Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Namikaze" Fujin scrawled at the name "Sakura Haruno" There was a shout of 'Take that ino pig!' which was ignored. Iruka raised an eyebrow and it just kept on claiming higher until it had disappeared under his hair. He looked at the name in disbelief not wanting to believe it.

His reaction didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the class.

He turned to Hitodama in disbelief, like he had seen a ghost. Hitodama stared at him confusion even though he had an idea of what was happening. All eyes followed the man's gaze unto Hitodama.

"Sensei, what does the name say?" Fujin asked for the whole class.

Iruka snapped out his shock but he still stared Hitodama. His lips trembled.

"Sasuke Uchiha also known as Hitodama Kurama" he said in whisper but everyone heard it.

_well, shit_ Thought the boys.

_how did they find out so quickly?! _Hitodama thought in annoyance on the outside he had a mask of confession, like he had no idea of his true parenthood.

#FLASHBACK#

Danzo walked into his ROOT HQ, he was expecting to see the DNA results from the two boys. It was a huge blow to him when Fujin was revealed as the Hokage son. It had dashed all hopes that he would become Hokage after Minato 'died' not before handing over the title. Now he didn't just have to worry about the idiot buffoon but also the extremely powerful son. He then thought if Fujin was the Hokage son who was Hitodama? His curiosity peaked and wanted to see the proof that Fujin was Minato son.

He sent out two ROOT members to get some DNA from the boys and today was when he would get the results back.

He sat in his plain office, this was where he did his planning so there was no surprise that it looked like a conference room then a simple office.

He sat firmly on his chair and turned to the two ROOT members that bowing to him like he was a god.

"You have the test results?" Danzo asked, he had plenty of patients with them.

One of them stood up and fished out a blue folder, Danzo took it and opened the folder.

He cursed under his breath when he saw Minato and Kushina DNA in Fujin. This confirms it, Fujin Kurama was in fact Naruto Namikaze. When he flipped over to see Hitodama Kurama DNA he couldn't hide the shock.

He saw Fugaku Uchiha DNA, along with his wife's.

Hitodama Kurama was Sasuke Uchiha, Fugaku and Mikoto long lost son that was thought to be dead.

The ROOT members shifted uncomfortable by the deafening silence.

"Are you sure this data is correct?" He asked, trying to cool his nerves.

"Yes, Danzo-sama. Everything in their if correct." one of them replied in an emotionless tone.

Danzo sighed "You are dismissed and tell the guards outside to leave me for the next hour"

The two ROOT members didn't question him and walked out the room.

Danzo walked over to his desk and breathed in trying to calm his anger.

It didn't work and his anger exploded.

He flipped over his desk in anger.

This began the worst temper tantrum, Konoha had ever seen.

He let out an inhuman scream and began shouting curses, he shoved everything off the walls, he pushed the usual neat stack of papers off the cardboards and were now scatted off the floor. The portrait that hung in his office, he put his foot through it and snapped it in half. His face and a mixture and green and red, his eyes flashed in anger. His neat clothes and hair looked like they were stuck in a hurricane. Somehow in his anger hue managed to set the room on fire and when it final calmed down. The room was reduced to ash and Danzo stood in the middle of it panting hard.

Anger was not even the right word for what he felt right now.

An Uchiha had been under his nose this whole time and what was even worse it was the clan head son! it didn't stop their because he got the feeling like someone was laughing at him from the shadows and he didn't like it.

He was used to being in control of everything but now it seemed all his plans for the future had gone down the drain.

_How had the child gotten under my radar for so long?! _He wondered angrily, he was tempted to go on another rampage.

He faces suddenly distorted into a twisted grin as a thought hit home.

_There was an Uchiha living in Konoha that hadn't been killed by Itachi!  
_

_This Uchiha was still young and was at the right time to be moulded into a weapon. Konoha would raise to glory under his leadership._

He was not going to let him go with that much power at his disposal, he would persuade him or if worse comes to worse. He would kidnap him and have him in ROOT.

The only problem was that Uchiha was under the guardianship of non other then the King of demon country and he didn't want to risk a war when Konoha was still recovering after the recent one.

He sat down.

_But how to go about having him in ROOT?_

Danzo suddenly had an idea.

He grinned and began laughing.

_He wouldn't need to resort to anything Illegal!_

#End of Flashback#

Hitodama had a mask of confusion. "I'm a Uchiha?" he asked, shocked which was mirrored by everyone else.

Iruka looked at him with understanding, it was no surprise that he had no knowledge of ever been an Uchiha after all he was taken at a young age where he wouldn't be able to remember. "Yes, Hitodama. Your birth name is Sasuke Uchiha, the son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha" He said, much to the shock of the whole class.

Hitodama looked like he was shrugging to take the information in "Are they alive?" his voice was small and shaky.

Iruka really didn't want to answer the question, it would be so easy to lie to him right now but he had to tell him the truth. "No, their dead. They were killed by your older brother, Itachi Uchiha" He watched the changing expression on his face and fought down the urge to comfort his former student.

Hitodama eventually settled into a cold mask "I...see"

Iruka was shocked full expecting for his to go on a rampage. "I, see? THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?!" He asked in annoyance.

Hitodama shrugged "They may have been my parents but their strangers to me. If they suddenly came back to life. That's great and everything but I would never abandon the family I have now" He put his arm around his brother who smiled "Besides, who would be there to keep my little brother safe?" He ruffled Fujin hair lovingly, Fujin wined but there was a small smile on his lips.

Everyone watched the brothers with a warm smile and glassy eyes, some girls started crying. What he said really touched all their hearts.

Iruka fought down the urge to cry.

"Now then class, get into your teams and wait for your sensei's to come and take you." Everyone obeyed.

Sakura squealed when she sat next to the two hottest guys in class and many girls cast her dirty looks in envy. Sakura stuck out her tongue.

She turned to the two brothers "What do you think our sensei like?" She asked, trying to start a conversation.

Fujin got a small red book and she looked at the book curiously. Hitodama eyes widened, recognising the book.

It was Fujin blackmail book.

#IMPORTANT NOTICE!: DUR TO THE POPULARITY OF THIS FANFICTION. I HAVE DECIDED NOT TO UPLOADE ANY MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL I GET A BETA AND HAVE CHECKED THORUGH THE WHOLE STORY AS A WHOLE. I WANT TO MAKE THIS STORY THE BEST IT CAN BE AND HOPE THAT SOMEONE AMAZING PERSON OUT THERE IS WILL TO HELP ME! THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A STORY THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE AND IS DIFFICULT TO READ TO A STORY WERE THE STORYLINE IS SMOOTH AND ONGOING! SO I'M SORRY READERS I HAVE TO DO THIS!

BY

MEL

ONTO THE STORY!#

Sakura didn't notice the sweat that rolled down Hitodama face. That book had a lot of blackmail material on him but he also had blackmail on Fujin. It did nothing to calm his fears every time his brother took it out.

Name: Hatake Kakashi  
Age: 26  
Birthday: 15 September  
Zodiac: Virgo  
Rank: Special Jounin  
From: Leaf  
Teacher: Yondaime  
Also Known As: Copy Ninja Kakashi  
Only Original Skill : Chidori  
Hobby: Reading adult books like "Come come Paradise" and being late.  
What's under his mask : Another mask!

Fujin stopped there knowing that if he continued, he would be digging into the ninja's secrets and judging by how the ninja was expertly hiding behind the door and listening in, he made the right choice to stop for risk of being sent to the I&amp;T department for interrogation.

Hitodama eyes suddenly drifted to the door. He had sensed the ninja to.

#1 Hour later#

Kakashi finally decided to came through the door only to have a trap spring on him and he hung upside down. Fujin burst out laughing while Hitodama smirked.

Sakura was trying to apologise while her inner self was praising the prank.

2 Minutes later Kakashi cut himself loose.

"My first impression of you is that...I hate you" He calmly, watching the shocked expression, he narrowed his eyes at Hitodama and Fujin, getting the feeling something was off.

He disappeared in a swirl of leaf's.

"COOL!" Kakashi winced at the loud voice from the roof top.

Fujin eyes sparkled, he turned to his team mates "Do you think, he would teach us that?" Sakura sweat dropped while Hitodama rolled his eyes and dragged his brother to the roof top. Fujin pouted the whole time.

Sakura had a bigger sweat drop as she trailed behind them.

Kakashi looked up from his orange book and he eye smiled in amusement.

It took a minute to final compose themselves.

"Why don't you start off with introducing yourselves?" Kakashi began, his eyes lingered a bit longer onto Hitodama, Fujin narrowed his eyes slightly having caught the look. He hide it under a smiling mask "Sensei, I don't get! Why don't you start off?" He asked, his team mates agreed. Kakashi was a little taken back by the accent in the boys voice, he had temporarily overlapped the image of his sensei with the boy in front of him and the accent was a rude awakening. He had to remind himself, Fujin did not grow up in Konoha so it was only natural that he would have one. He was saddened that he was not part of Fujin upbringing.

Kakashi sighed, he clearly did not want to be here. " I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes" He then looked to the sky, in thought "I have a few hobbies and my dreams for the future are none of your business"

They all sweat dropped "We only learned his name" Sakura whispered and the boys agreed.

Kakashi came back to reality. "Now you, baby face" Fujin pouted while Hitodama stiffened a snicker, Fujin shot Hitodama a mock glare.

"Hi my name is Fujin Kurama. I like my brother and father and sleeping in class." Fujin carried on ignoring the pointed look he was getting from Hitodama "I hate it when someone tries to pull me away from my family, this includes the Hokage and his wife" He ignored the glare sent his way from Kakashi "My hobbies are training with my brother and father, pranking and getting blackmail material from anyone that I don't like" He had a certain gleam in his eye as he eyed Kakashi, Kakashi quickly vanished his book and forged interest as best as he could. My dream is to rule over demon country with my brother!" He said proudly, Kakashi hid his disappointment of not going into detail, he was order to find out more about the country from his former sensei.

Kakashi turned to Sakura next, "You, pinkie" Sakura eyes twitched in annoyance, "My Name is Sakura Haruno. I like...well the person I like is.." She took a glance over to Hitodama who was trying to ignore the heated stare on his back."My hobby is...um" she kept glancing to Hitodama, Fujin was smirking at his brothers obvious discomfort. "My dream is to..." She glanced at Hitodama and squealed, Hitodama swore his ear drum just burst. "I hate, Ino pig!"

Kakashi looked at her obviously not impressed with her introduction, he didn't have time for love sick girls, she was wasting his time by being here.

He turned to Hitodama. Hitodama interlocked his fingers and he was serious.

"My name Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have many things I like or dislike. I have an ambition that I do not intend to be left undone, to kill a certain someone and the revival of my clan"

There was silence.

_Just as expected _Kakashi thought.

Hitodama looked around seeing the shocked faces, he couldn't hold it in.

He burst out laughing, Kakashi eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh. you should have seen all your faces! This is priceless!" He said in between laughs, Fujin was the first one to get out his shock and he pouted "Brother that wasn't very nice to do, I thought you were serious!"

Hitodama wiped a tear of his face "sorry little brother, the temptation was too great and I got a good laugh out of it!" His voice was still high from the laughter.

Sakura looked between the two, confused as hell.

Fujin shot him a mock glare and he raised his hands in surrender "okay, okay. I'll do it properly!" He let out a small laugh, Kakashi was staring in shock, seeing an Uchiha laugh for the first time in his life. "My name is Hitodama Kurama and don't you dare say otherwise" He briefly locked eyes with Kakashi who was staring back with curiosity "I like my brother and sometimes father when he's not up to anything." Kakashi wondered what that could mean "I also like watching horror movies with my family" Kakashi faced slightly pale at the reminder of the night he was assigned to watch over the house and he watched the horror movie they had been out that day, he was hade nightmares for weeks. "My hobbies are practising another form of art" _Witchcraft " _My dream is to succeed in my life goal and take down my biggest enemy and make father proud alongside my brother" _by helping to destroy Konoha_ He left that part unsaid. "What I hate are certain snakes, people who show favouritism and those who try to split up my family!" He said with dedication that could not be faked.

Kakashi eyes widened before they went back to normal. _Great I have a fan girl, a joker/ slacker and an Uchiha who is extremely loyal to his adopted family. _He wondered if anyone else got the combination he did.

"Well you all got interesting personalities" He said, like an afterthought. They all exchanged looks with each other.

"Tomorrow, we are going on our first mission" He began only to be interrupted by an excited Fujin "Really?! That's so cool!" His brother and Sakura winced at the loud tone.

Kakashi looked at him with a look that said, he really did not want to be here. "Yes, we are. This involves all four of us" he continued like the last few seconds never happened, Fujin went into depression at being ignored, his brother went to comfort him. A second later, they came back and sat down. Sakura sweat dropped.

"What king of mission, requires all four of us, sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked to the sky again "It a survival exorcise" he said simply.

At the disappointed looks he got, he elaborated "It's not just an ordinary exorcise" They suddenly looked very interested.

"What kind of exorcise is it then, sensei?" Hitodama asked, puzzled.

There was a long pause which was finally broken by Kakashi laughing.

"Sensei, what's so funny" Fujin asked, confused like the rest of them.

Kakashi calmed himself down and said in an ominous tone "Because, the test is extremely difficult and has a failed rate of 66% of meaning out of 27 graduates only 9 will be recognised as Genin" They stared at the man in shock.

Kakashi laughed at the shocked faces but inwardly he got the feeling like something was off with Hitodama and Fujin shocked faces but he couldn't find out what it was and it was bothering him so much that it frustrated him. "See your surprised"

"Hang on then, what was the academy exam for?!" Sakura almost shriek, Kakashi rubbed his sore ear "That, was to pick out those who were qualified to take the test".

There was silence.

Kakashi turned to leave "Meet me at the training ground bring all your tools at 5 am in the morning"

_I will not get left behind _Fujin thought with determination.

_I will not fail this test, failing means being a step further to Hitodama. In a way this is a trail of love _Sakura thought with determination.

_I wonder if I'm allowed to bring my weapon? _Hitodama thought, itching to pull it out of the storage seal and chop a few heads.

"Oh, by the way. Your dismissed." He gave the gesture to go, he then turned to them and said, "You better skip breakfast or you'll vomit" that certain got freighted looks from the group.

He left to report back to the Hokage.

They sat in silence for a minute, processing everything that happened. Sakura was the first to leave after she got rejected again by Hitodama and left for home depressed. Leaving the two brothers.

They checked for anyone spying on them and found none. They let their masks slip revealing their cold, dead eyes.

"Our Sensei is really observant" Fujin suddenly said, his tone cold and flat.

"I know what you mean, he kept glancing our way when he thought we weren't looking. It seems the mask is not as effective on him then the others" Hitodama replied back, staring in the direction his Sensei went.

"Nonetheless, we cannot slip up with him around and people would know if he suddenly started acting differently or he disappeared. He is too loyal to the village and has much more of an impact than Shikamaru had" Fujin tone was hard.

"I know, we have to tread carefully with our sensei, we do not want to screw the plan up, a plan that we've been raised to do by father" Hitodama cold dead eyes locked onto Fujin.

"I know that, I's just hard pretending to be a happy-go lucky idiot all the time. I don't like how I remind people of the Hokage. I've seen the way they look at me, it bad enough, I look like him. People suddenly have these expectation of me because of who they are" He refused to say _parents_.

"I know-" Hitodama was cut off when he suddenly sensed a Chakra signature lend on a nearby branch. He slipped back on his mask and so did Fujin.

"We have to go home soon, we have to help father pack his stuff, knowing him. He would pack things that are unrelated to the journey what so ever and any piece of clothing he can find" Hitodama said, with a grimace remembering the colourful spiral top and matching pants to go with it.

Fuji looked horrified, he did not want to relieve another episode of that again. He rushed past Hitodama.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!"

Done!

As you can see, this will the last chapter for a LONG while, if you want more, become my Beta editor for this story! Hitodama has attracted the attention of Danzo! what is Danzo up to? Review/ fav and Follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back and after almost a year!

Behold, the change in my writing!

Edited: 12/02/2016

I do not own Naruto just plot.

Enjoy!

Ch 9: Becoming a full-fledged ninja.

Itachi wasn't stupid, he know he had gained a stalker.

It was supposed to be a simple mission.

He was supposed to go into town and find any information on anything that could lead him to the whereabouts' of the Kyuubi.

Pain, the head of the Akatsuki wasn't very happy to find out that the Kyuubi had seemly vanished into thin air, they needed the beast to make the organisation dreams a reality and what good is it if they managed to capture only 8 tail beasts!?

He needed all nine for the Juubi to be made whole again so they could begin changing the world for the better.

Pain had sent every member out looking for any clues to the Kyuubi whereabouts and somewhere along the way, Itachi had gained a stalker.

He turned around the corner and quickly de-henged himself and made his way behind his stalker just when his stalker want around the same corner as he did.

Imagine his surprise when he saw his stalker was none other than a child that looked fresh out of the academy with a strange silver cat on his head.

The light bounced off the boys features.

Itachi didn't show his shock at seeing who his stalker was and said. "Well, well, what is the Nara head, son doing here and alone at that" he said, he didn't sense any nearby Ninja's, although the kitten on the boy head was giving off an odd feeling.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Mr Itachi Uchiha but I'm no Nara" 9 said, with an uncharacteristic Nara upbeat voice that left Itachi stunned for a split second before quickly schooling his expression.

Itachi went to check on the boy chakra, expecting to find a calm yet cunning flow of chakra that all Nara's seemed to posses but was shocked to find something entirely different. What he saw was nothing like he had ever seen before, for one thing this Chakra was red and gave off a feeling that was similar to the Kyuubi. "What are you?" he asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself formerly" 9 said, bowing with an air of nobility that his sensei just had to teach him. "I'm a number from Demon country, my name is 9"

Itachi eyes flashed with recognition when he heard the name 'Demon country' and his eyes narrowed slightly and asked. "And what does a place like Demon Country want with me? Is it not, my understanding that your people never get involved with the five nations"

9 smiled and said. "Well it looks like you've been informed. Very well informed of what we allow the nations to know about us" he said, mysteriously. "If you must know, this concerns one of the princes. He goes by the name of Hitodama Kurama, the eldest of the two princes but he also goes by another name. Sasuke Uchiha"

9 suddenly found a Kunai at the back of his neck with a barely contained Itachi Uchiha behind him.

"How told you that name!? Nobody outside the clan knows that name and they're all dead! Sasuke is dead. He died on that night" Itachi said, coldly.

"It's true, your brother did die that night but the king found him and adopted him." 9 said, spinning the tale. "Aren't you glad that your little brother never got to know what kind of person your father was? That he didn't have to be pressured to match you, you, a prodigy that hasn't be seen in a long time. It may have been wrong to not have returned your brother to his clan but I think you would agree with me that it was wise not to raise him as an Uchiha with Uchiha ideals."

Itachi said, nothing despite how right the 'boy' was, he didn't think he could stand seeing his brother being put through the same pressure his father did with him.

"And why should I believe you" He said.

"Because we have a common enemy. Konoha." He felt the Kunai draw closer to his neck and Itachi was now leaking killing intent. "You're really a spy for Konoha aren't you?" the Kunai was now touching his neck. "Did Danzo assign you this mission? Did Danzo ever tell you the reason why you clan wanted to stage a Coup? Did he tell you that they were power hungry? That they saw themselves, superior to everybody else? It was true that the Uchiha clan was like a disease but they were also trying to find your little brother. Did he ever tell you that your father not only demanded that they send out search parties but he was also angered by the fact that the disappearance of one of his son's was deemed unimportant and was not recorded in the history books? Well of course you wouldn't know that because you haven't visited Konoha in years and you've never cracked open the latest Konoha history book."

Itachi continued to say nothing.

"The Kyuubi is no longer in this realm so Akatsuki would never realise its goal" 9 continued to lie smoothly. "Why are you still even loyal to that village? They forced you to kill your clan and then branded you as a traitor and if that wasn't enough, they then sent you on a 'mission' that was basically something to keep you busy, only updating you on enough to go by. Has he informed you how recently they've found out who Hitodama Kurama really is. I'm sure your dying to see how your brother has grown up but of course, your too loyal to Konoha and would never abandon a mission even if everyone wants your head on a spike and Konoha believes you as nothing but a traitor, after all I highly doubt the Hokage would tell anyone about what you've truly done and allow you back into the village. After all, you'll be too hard to control especially when it becomes clear that you're a 'Hero'."

Itachi lowered the Kunai.

"Are you going to let guys like Danzo who helped turn you into the outlaw you are now, push you around? Are you going to be a coward and run away from the one chance to get to know a family member that doesn't think that being an Uchiha is the equivalent to being god?" 9 said, before turning his head to Itachi and saying. "A lot of people have been screwed over by Konoha over the years and soon those same people would come to collect what is owned in blood, are you going to side with Konoha until the very end or are you going to help and reunite with your brother and live the life you deserved from the very beginning?"

Before Itachi very eyes, 9 form began to become transparent before disappearing completely.

Itachi had a lot to think about.

# A forest nearby#

9 dropped to his knees.

"THAT WAS SO SCARY!" he yelled, to think he had managed to pull off a calm façade in front of THE Itachi Uchiha.

_Damn it, kid. I was almost proud of you_ Takashi said _Demon's don't show fear even to the very end! Why else would humans like Itachi be so feared amongst the human's? You have to always conceal your emotions and show no sign of fear! This is the difference between humans and Demons. Now get into a mediating pose because were already late for the meeting._

9 Immediately did as instructed and he felt the bond between his sensei and himself strengthen and he felt a pulling sensation and when it was gone, he opened his eyes and was shocked to see he was in a large glowing cube, to his right and left were other large glowing cubes with what appeared to be children just like him but they were all sporting one unusual object with them.

Zeref sat above them all and gave a foxy grin when he saw all of his numbers were present.

"Welcome to the first ever Number's meeting in a long time. Let's get down to business" His voice boomed above them all.

# In Konoha#

"YOU'RE LATE!" Both Sakura and Fujin yelled, while Hitodama gave his sensei a look that said, he was wasting his time by being here.

Kakashi ignored all three negative reactions and placed an alarm clock onto a nearby rock and got out two bells. "Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me, that's all there is too it." He clanked the two bells, together. "If you can't get them by noon, than you go without lunch"

"WAAH!" Fujin yelled, forcing his stomach to let out a growl.

"You'll be tied to those posts" Kakashi said, ignoring Fujin outburst and pointed at the three stumps not that far from them. "And you'll be forced to watch me eat your lunch in front of you."

Fujin had a look of complete dismay, Hitodama didn't look amused at all, Sakura looked like she was about to faint any minute.

The sound of hungry stomachs were clear in the air.

"Wait a minute" Sakura said, suddenly realising something. "Theirs three of us, how come there are only two bells?"

Kakashi just eye smiled and said "Well that's because at least one of you would end up being tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy"

Sakura suddenly felt two sets of eyes on her to find both Fujin and Hitodama giving her a certain looking as if saying 'you'll be the one going back'. Kakashi couldn't help but feel disappointed in the lack of 'team' spirit they were currently displaying, he had hoped this team would be different.

"You can use any weapons" Kakashi continued "Even shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells"

Hitodama and Fujin know that the leaf wouldn't take it well if they killed their instructor so they would have to down play their skills.

"Those weapons are too dangerous, sensei" Sakura protested, it hadn't gotten through to her that being a Ninja was all about being the perfect killer weapon.

"Sakura, were Ninja" Fujin boasted, "We'll be too awesome to ever need to use such weapons! Just you see, he's super weak since he didn't dodge the eraser"

"Class clowns are usually the weakest link" Kakashi said, "You can safely ignored them, however unlike most, you weren't at the very bottom of the class and excelled but your attitude needs a serious adjustment. It would be a miracle if you ever made it as a Ninja. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if you lagged behind your big brother since he seemed to be the most level headed one out of the two of you, while you're nothing but an idiot"

Fujin face darkened and he said. "What did you call me?" a hand was immediately placed on his shoulder and he turned to see his brother giving him a look that said, their instructor was clearly baiting him.

But Fujin had to keep the act up, he acted exactly how he was supposed to react and reduced his speed to fresh Genin level and want after Kakashi intent to 'kill' him.

Kakashi movement were impossible to see to anyone Chunin level and below but for Fujin and Hitodama it was painfully slow.

_What's going on?_ Fujin wondered as his hand was 'forced' behind his head. _Shouldn't he be much faster than this?_

_Well it looks like our new 'sensei' has been slacking off _Hitodama thought, he had heard the stories of how fast Kakashi was when he was in ANBU but this was just down right disappointing to watch.

Meanwhile they showed nothing on the surface level, only shock.

"Don't be in such a hurry, I didn't say start yet" Kakashi said, unaware about Fujin and Hitodama thoughts, he finally released Fujin and both Hitodama and Sakura took a step back in surprise, shocked by his speed.

"But you came at me with the full intent of destroying me so" Kakashi continued. "How can I say this? I'm actually start to like you guys"

He got smiles from all three of them.

"Get ready," Kakashi began.

"Start"

All three went into hiding.

Kakashi was surprised to find both Hitodama and Fujin had masked their Chakra perfectly, not only was he here to see how well Hitodama would do but he was given a secret mission by his old sensei.

To observe and report back any skills Hitodama and Fujin displayed to provide an accurate judgement of how strong they truly were because he could tell by talking to their teachers, that the two put very little effort in when it came to the academy but still achieved top marks.

He was looking forward to seeing what Demon Country had to offer.

"Shouldn't you two have chosen to come at me with Sakura?" he asked, turning to the two who had decided to face him alone, he was completely unaware that Fujin had secretly made clones who were currently talking to Sakura, informing her of the plan.

"We work best as a pair" Hitodama said and Kakashi was inclined to believe it.

Kakashi suddenly reached for his bag, loving how both of them tensed thinking he was going to draw a weapon, he pulled out an orange book.

"Hey, nii-san, isn't that" Fujin began to say, recognising the book that their father had warned them never to read because it was a sign of a pervert and it was just asking for a beat down from very angry women.

"Yes, I think it is, little brother" Hitodama said, his eyes narrowed before smirking, a very Uchiha smirked that almost had Kakashi choking. "Well, we have one more reason to beat the crap out of him don't we?"

"Women everywhere would thank us" Fujin said

"Aren't you going to beginning" Kakashi said, unaware that both boys know exactly what was in his hands.

Fujin and Hitodama were suddenly right in front of him.

FAST!

That was all he could think of before he found himself blocking from fast attacks from all sides, his book dropped on the floor when it me apparent that he would need two of his hands to fight.

Kakashi just managed to dodge a fist to his left, only to immediately block a fist to his right from Fujin and what was even more amazing was the he was given as little of a space as possible to move and his hands were only used for blocking purposes.

_They weren't kidding. They've clearly been trained to fight as one _He thought, he could see it in their movements, the deep trust they had for each other while Sakura couldn't help but look on in awe at Fujin and Hitodama speed until she realised she was supposed to be doing something.

Kakashi suddenly felt someone touching one of the bells and immediately did a lightning fast replacement jutsu with one hand and replaced himself with Fujin.

Hitodama was 'shocked' when instead of getting the bell, Fujin was suddenly were Kakashi used to be. look

Both were confused for one spilt second and Kakashi took that time to spring a trap.

They were both hauled up by a net into the air.

"Dam it so close!" Fujin shouted as Hitodama frowned.

"I must say, you were much better than I thought you would be" Kakashi said, indeed the two almost gave him a heart attack, who knows what sort of monster would be created if they managed to polish up their movements. "But your movement's need to be sharper and don't think so much about what your opponent is doing"

"Hai, Sensei" They both said, smiling.

Kakashi eyes immediately narrowed.

He heard the sound of bells behind him and he immediately whipped around to see Fujin, Hitodama and Sakura, smirking as Fujin held the two bells in his hands, he heard the sound of clones dispelled and looked up at the trap.

There was nobody there.

"How?" Kakashi asked, he swore he had been fighting the real Fujin and Hitodama all along so how did they get his bells without him noticing!?

"Well Sensei" Fujin said, with an accent. "At the very beginning I and my brother made three sets of clones"

"One, set was pumped with enough Chakra to fool even the more advanced sensors. The second set went around setting up a trap with Sakura and the third was hanged into normal looking rocks" Hitodama said.

"Sakura, here helped us predict your movements to the point we know, you would spring some kind of trap on us and land around a certain area, all the clones had to do was wait" Fujin said while Sakura couldn't help but blush at the compliment. "We took the bells from right under your nose, sensei!" he said, smiling a Minato kind of smile that had made Kakashi overlap the image of his sensei with the boy in front of him.

Kakashi know when he was bested but he wasn't going to give in, there was still one more step and said. "So who's going to be given the bells?"

All three looked at each other.

"Nii-san, what's 2 divided by 3?" Fujin asked while Sakura face palmed and Hitodama wondered how they were related. "Were obviously going to be shearing this right, so I want to know how many parts to split the bells in"

Kakashi couldn't help but smile, the dunce of the group had gotten the meaning of the test and that meant that he could pass them with flying colours.

"Congratulation, you've all passed!" he said, getting startled before proud looks adored on their faces. "The real objective behind the test was to get you three to work as a team, even though I don't see it, I can clearly tell you used whatever you had to your advantage. Fujin you used you large Chakra reserves to create three sets of clones. Sakura you used your brains to figure out where I was going to be next. Hitodama you were in charge of stealth" and he could tell because even now he couldn't hear the boy steps.

Hitodama would do great in ANBU one day if that skill was refined in other areas.

Hitodama and Fujin weren't oblivious to the quick half a second glances at Hitodama, it was a clear sign that Hitodama would be the only one being properly 'trained' by their sensei.

"Meet me, tomorrow at 8 am sharp for your first mission" Kakashi said, ignoring the shout of joy from the class clown.

"I can't wait to tell father that we passed!" Fujin said with a whoop reminding Kakashi strongly of Kushina, Hitodama looked at his brother amused "When he gets back, we'll have a huge celebration and maybe even invite some of our friends over"

"Maybe" Hitodama said, walking beside his brother as they left, Sakura was saddened that she didn't get the chance to ask Hitodama out on a date today but formed a smile when she realised the smiles that was waiting for her with her good news.

Kakashi went his separate way, immediately when he was sure nobody was around and headed straight for the Hokage office.

He couldn't have been happier with his new Genin team.

He didn't notice the two sets of cold eyes watching him from behind some bushes.

#Scene Change#

Zeref was just about tell them when they would be expected to arrive in Konoha when suddenly a person dressed in a black cloak interrupted the meeting.

"You better have a good excuse for you being, here" Zeref growled, revealing his claws.

The person surpassed a flinched and said.

"Sir, The Konoha council has just called a secret meeting over the guardianship, of the two princes. They know!"

"WHAT!" Zeref yelled, outraged that they would pull such a stunt while he was away.

"And it gets worse" The man barely manage to keep the fear out of his voice.

"THE FIRE DAIMYO IS TO OVERSEE THE MEETING!"

Everyone buckled under the king rage.

"EVERYONE DISMISSED! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!"

And scene!

I'm finally done! *Almost dies from over thinking*. Next chapter Zeref (KyuubI) Vs the Konoha Council over the guardianship of Hitodama and Fujin and new revelations come to light over the two. Review/Fav and follow! I can now sleep easy.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto.

Danzo Shimura decided today was a good day.

His plan to secure both potential weapons for the Leaf was going smoothly.

He had talked to the Hokage and his wife about his plan, to make sure none of the boys would be able to leave the village.

Both the Hokage and his Wife, were actually smiling about the prospect of having their son with them, even if it was against his will. The boy would eventually get used to it and they would all be one big happy family.

Danzo couldn't really care less about family, what he wanted was the Uchiha and those eyes that held the power to control any tailed beast, once he gets his hands on the boy, he would make the boy into his trump card in overthrowing the Hokage and become Hokage himself.

His plan was simple.

Host a secret meeting while that man was away over the two boys guardianship and by the time the man was back, it would already be too late, the boys would be in Konoha clutches.

He had made sure, that there was no way for the man to know about this meeting and had threatened or bribed is way into anyone with influential position to back up his plan, the signature of the Daimyo would make the switch between guardians final.

Danzo didn't believe the rumours of Demon Country having a big enough army to flatted Konoha and its people, in his head, Konoha was the top village and everyone who is not a Konoha Citizen needs to be controlled.

He and his fellow Elders came into the council room with their heads held high and confidence in their steps, knowing they would have won a long fought out battle and gained two powerful new additions to Konoha permanently.

However for once all eyes, weren't on them.

No, all eyes were on the tension between the Nara Clan and Hokage.

The same tension that had appeared ever since the Hokage refused to send a search party, out for Nara heir, the only reason why Shikaku was even present was that, it was required for him to be here, he would much rather be at home trying to find his son.

The original Shika-Ino-Cho Trio, had lost faith in the Hokage, once Shikaku told them about the Hokage reaction to Shikamaru being missing and ever since then, it was like their eyes had been opened to the flaws of the village, especially when it came to the people who were supposed to protect the village, they walked with arrogance in their steps and swaggered with overconfidence, thinking just because Kushina and Minato were alive, that they wouldn't have to fight their own battles.

And Minato and Kushina weren't the same people from all those years ago.

Yes, things were very tense in the council room.

"Presenting the Fire Daimyo!" One guard yelled , to reveal the Fire Daimyo in all his glory with two samurai's trailing behind him.

Danzo could have smiled.

Ch 10: Zeref Vs the Council

Those who been hadn't been told about why they were having a council meeting, eyes widened wondering why the Fire Daimyo was here.

"WE ARE GATHERED HERE TO DISCUSS THE GUARDIANSHIP OF NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE AND SASUKE UCHIHA!" The Hokage proclaimed and the trio of Shika-Ino-Cho all looked at the man like he was crazy.

Did he want to start a war!?

"Fire Daimyo, thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to join us today" Minato said, while his wife smiled alongside him.

"No problem, Minato-san" The Daimyo said, smiling before becoming serious and said. "Now it has come to my understand that your son and the Fugaku second son was proclaimed dead on the night of that great tragedy"

All of them couldn't help but flinch at that night, they had lost a lot of good ninja's and Konoha was on the verge of collapse, they had almost lost the Hokage and his wife to the beast.

"Yes but until recently, Daimyo-sama" One of Civilians said.

"How so?" The Daimyo asked with interest shining in his eyes.

"Just recently" Minato said, as the whole room turned to him. "Two boys have recently been taking in by the village. One of them, bore a striking resemblance to my wife and myself and the other was a bit harder to identity but once, we did a blood test, we uncovered that the two were my son and Fugaku son"

"And the boys agreed to a blood test?" The Daimyo said.

"Yes, the boys themselves stated that they wanted to be blood tested" Danzo lied, smoothly ignoring the way a certain group of individuals where looking at him. "I've, even got statement's from both of them on how much they love Konoha" passing the two paper's that he had forged perfectly, to the Fire Daimyo who was none the wiser.

The Fire Daimyo looked down at the two 'statements' about how the two boys loved Konoha and wished to make Konoha their home and asked. "And why am I here? Shouldn't the Hokage himself have the authority to make what they wish happen?" he rose an eyebrow.

Now everyone was silent, if they answered honestly than they would have to reveal that the boys were under the guardianship of someone who could declare War on not only Konoha but the whole of Fire Country.

" You see..." Kushina said, " The boys current guardian is a very dangerous individual, in fact the boys had asked us secretly to take them away. We cannot send any Konoha Ninja for them because of that person influence that would make trouble in the village"

Knowing it was a half truth.

" So you want me to 'kidnap' them and keep them in a safe location until this person leaves Konoha?" The Fire Daimyo said. "But why aren't the boys, here themselves?" he asked.

"They're currently training with their sensei" Minato said, "We didn't want to burden them with being here"

"I see" The fire Daimyo said.

"All you have to do is sign here" Minato said, passing the Daimyo a scroll that once he signed it, the boys would now officially belong to the village and Zeref could do a thing about it.

The Daimyo eyed the hopeful looks on most of the people in the room faces, while the other's had blank one's, he didn't know that those who would protest where put under a Jutsu before the meeting started, to stop them from protesting.

He grabbed the brush next to him and dipped it in ink before guiding the brush to the scroll in front of him, he was just about t sign when...

"HOLD IT!"

"Who would dare!" Someone yelled, they all turned to the voice and were gobsmacked.

Coming through the doors was none other than Zeref Kurama, the king of Demon Country himself with two black cloaked figures trailing before him.

Shikaku Nara and the other half of the council who were forced into silence couldn't help but crack a smile at seeing the man while unconsciously Homura turned to Danzo who looked just as baffled as the rest of them seeing the man they were sure shouldn't be here.

"And who might you be?" The Fire Daimyo asked, looking at the man who extruded power with interest.

Without a word, a throne materialised out of nowhere and Zeref sat himself on it, satisfied with the look of envy on the Civilian's Council faces as they were all made to stand while the rest could only look in shock at the display of a handless Jutsu.

"Allow me to introduce myself" Zeref said, smiling but inwardly seething as the Fire Daimyo put down his brush. "I am Zeref Kurama, the current King of Demon Country"

Zeref could see a couple of irritated looks being passed his way.

The Fire Daimyo was beyond surprised about this development and asked. "And what is the King of Demon Country doing here?"

"And why shouldn't I be here?" Zeref said, "You are talking about my son's"

"Your son's?" The Daimyo rose an eyebrow as he looked around the room to see everyone had gone mysterious quite. "I was under the impression we were talking about the guardianship of the Hokage son and the newly found Uchiha? Was I lied to?" his tone made some of them squirm uncomfortable while Danzo had his face careful blank.

"No, they're not wrong" Zeref said. "The Hokage Son and Uchiha are my sons. I came across them more than a decade ago and seeing that they had been left there, I had adopted them as my own"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE RETURNED THEM BACK TO THE VILLAGE!" Hizashi Haruno, father of Sakura Haruno yelled, getting an shout of agreement from his fallow civilians.

"Zeref-sama, with all due respect." Danzo said, with all the politeness of a dead fish. "You should have returned them to their proper families."

"Why did you keep our son away from us for so long?" Kushina said, her anger rising, she had missed twelve years of knowing her son. They could have gone pranking together and her son wouldn't be so far away from her.

Minato was trying not to glare at the man sitting so comfortably across from him while the rest were wondering how Zeref would respond.

"I must protest, I wasn't aware of both of their heritages until recently myself" Zeref said, lying smoothly loving the flash of irritation. "You, see I found them at the border of Demon Country and my Country is known for not interfering with other Countries, especially since I do not get involved with Fire Country unless it's important. To me, Hitomada, looked like a regular child to me and Fujin on the other hand, I had yet to see the Konoha Hokage at the time until recently and by the time, I realised both of my Son's heritage. Ten years had passed and they both know almost nothing about Konoha"

"Who do you are, to lie to us?" Hiashi Hyuga, said in an arrogant tone.

" Even though, you may not have known" Fire Daimyo spoke up, ignoring the Hyuga leader and said "Both boys have expressed that they've wanted to make Konoha their home" looking at the two 'statements' from both boys and passed both pieces of paper onto Zeref who looked at the paper's with an unreadable look and some people shifted nervously in their seats.

"The handwriting is a very good imitation but the person who did these forgeries , failed to get their personalities across" Zeref said, with some amusement in his voice.

"Are you saying that these were forged?" The Fire Daimyo said, narrowing his eyes and looking around the room, he found that a lot of people wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Daimyo-sama" Minato said, speaking up. "I assure you that these are real and the boys do in fact want to Konoha to be their home. Na-I mean Fujin, has stated to me in confidence that he would like to come home" he didn't know that he had dug his own grave until he saw Zeref smile.

"Are you sure, you heard right, Hokage-sama?" Zeref said. "Because I have a summoning Jutsu that could summon both boys to confirm these statement"

"No that, won't be necessary" Danzo said quickly, while inwardly cursing, if they summoned them here than his plan to acquire both boys and then secretly smuggle them into Root, would be ruined.

"No, I think It was necessary" The Fire Daimyo cut in sharply, he was starting to paint a picture of what was going on and he did not like it. "Summon them"

Zeref did just that and a second later, both Hitomada and Fujin were in the middle of the room, they both looked shocked to be there, as they looked around to all the faces of the Council Men and woman before their eyes landed on the form of their Father.

"Father?" Hitomada said, both of them were wondering why their father was back so soon.

Shikaku and the other clan leaders know the Fire Daimyo had noticed that Fujin didn't even look at the Hokage and his Wife for more than a second, which spoke volumes and their 'relationship' as the Fire Daimyo eyes narrowed at the stunned pair.

"Father, why are you back so soon?" Fujin asked.

"I just came back to clear something up" Zeref said, smiling. "We were just talking about how you two wanted to make Konoha your home and how much you love it so much"

Both boys looked pissed,.

What were the council up to!?

"So is it true?" The Fire Daimyo asked, just barely noting some very nervous people around the room while the likes of the Inuzuka Clan and the Nara clan were looking like they were enjoying the others discomfort. "Did you write these statement?" he glared at any Konoha ANBU who tried to take the statement as one of the cloak figures that was to Zeref left took the two statements and handed it to the two princes.

They both looked at what they had apparently 'wrote' and how much they loved Konoha, for Fujin, his stated that he wanted to rejoin his family and wanted to catch up on the years he had missed and hated his Father for keeping him away from his parents for so long. Hitomada, one stated how he wanted to unlock his Sharingan to aid the village and learn his Clan techniques but their father wouldn't allowing him to reach his full potential.

Let's just say, they both were seething with rage.

"Who wrote this?" Fujin said.

"This doesn't even sound like me" Hitomada said.

It was clear to anyone that the Council was now in trouble.

"So you did not write this and Fujin was it? You did not tell the Hokage about how much you loved Konoha and you wanted to be with your family permanently?" The Fire Daimyo asked as the man himself sweated.

"Naruto..."Minato began to say only to be silence by Fujin glare.

"I told you my name is Fujin!" Fujin yelled. "So what if I'm your son, why are you trying to separate me from my family so badly? Why are you trying to force that Identity on me and refused to accept who I am? You haven't even tried to know me every since I arrived here and don't think, I don't know about how my current sensei used to be your student and you know what? we've been doing D rank missions for almost a month and all he's taught us was team work and that's it! Not a single Jutsu! Yet doesn't hesitate to read Porn in front of us!"

Minato was shocked.

It looks like he would have to have a word with Kakashi after this meeting, he had told his student to teach his son and try to persuade him to visit them but clearly the man had done none of these things.

On the other hand, Kushina was fuming, Kakashi hadn't taught her son a thing! Well she know she would have some words with the Copy Cat Ninja when this was over.

"Hokage-sama" Hitomada said. "How are we supposed to be ready for the Chunin exams when our sensei hasn't even attempted to teach us the Tree walking exercise? When will he teach us that? Will he teach us that if our lives are in danger?"

Both Kushina and Minato spluttered .

"Your sensei hasn't taught you anything?" Zeref said, with barely concealed rage "I've been gone for almost four weeks and you haven't learned a thing!?"

"It have been informed" The Fire Daimyo said. "That you to were raised away from Konoha, I assume that you would have leant under your father, am I correct in thinking that you would have learnt a few techniques in the time, you've wasted?"

"Are you saying that Konoha is incompetent?" Hiashi said, while the rest were trying to shut him up. "Konoha values Quality and we've never failed to produce a Quality ninja"

"Isn't it also my understanding that a lot of those 'Quality' Ninja's go rogue and run rampant all over my country" The Fire Daimyo said sharply. "In fact Konoha is also known for their powerful Rogue ninja's that are the most ruthless out of all the Villages"

Hiashi was about to resort but suddenly found out, he couldn't speak.

"Daimyo-sama, you must understand" Danzo said, "Hitomada has the Uchiha blood in his veins and that means we are at risk of having the Sharingan fall into our enemies hands and Fujin may be captured for his bloodline, as it stands, we have the right to claim both of them and Demon Country has no claim on them" if he didn't believe emotions was a weakness, he would have been smiling thinking he had raised a good point.

"May I say something" Zeref said, as they all turned to him. " I mentioned an adoption earlier"

"That you did, Zeref-san" The Fire Daimyo said, as people looked on confused.

"I did not adopt them by normal means" Zeref said, as they all listened with rapid attention. " I had used a ritual that transfer my blood and DNA, making them not only look like me but also inherited by Bloodline"

This was news to all of them in the room, except for the two boys.

"And what bloodline would that be?" Shikaku finally spoke up, truly interested.

"I can not exactly reveal the details" Zeref said, "Boys show them your eyes"

Both Fujin and Hitomada channel Chakra into their eyes and the whole room gasped as their eyes came into view.

Instead of Coma's like the Sharingan, there were diamonds.

"These eyes are unlock when a member of the Royal family reaches a certain age and unlike the Sharingan, none of my boys need to go through a traumatic experience to acquire them" Zeref said.

"And what can these eyes do?" One Civilian asked, they could all hear the greed in his voice while Danzo had taken a suddenly interest in those mysterious eyes.

Both boys de-activated their eyes and they returned to normal.

"I will not indulge my country secrets to people who are trying to split my family apart" Zeref said, firmly but the council interest was piqued. "The fact of the matter is, my blood is also in their system so Demon Country has a claim on them too."

Everyone was silent at the new revelation.

"And do you want to stay here?" The Fire Daimyo asked the two boys.

Both Boys looked at each other before saying together.

"No way!"

"Daimyo, these are just children." Danzo said, trying to secure both of them now that he know that they were a much bigger prize. "They don't know what's good for them and that's why we need to guide them"

"Isn't it also my understanding" The Fire Daimyo said. "That by the time they are accepted as Ninja, they are automatically classed as Adults by the law"

"Daimyo-san, I'm sure this has been a waste of your time" Zeref said.

"Indeed, it has" The Fire Daimyo said.

" I'll be taking my boys back home to Demon Country to prepare them for the Chunin Exams" Zeref said, while both boys eyes lit up at the thought of going back to their true home.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Kushina shouted, the thought that her son would be somewhere she wouldn't be able to reach, took all her will power to prevent her from grabbing Fujin and running, she had been separated for far too long.

"On the contrary" The Fire Daimyo said. "He has every right to do so, as far as I know, I was called her to spilt up a family that clearly does not want to be split up and even deceived. I am at my wits end with Konoha right now and you better not push it"

The threat lingered in the air.

"Now let's go home" Zeref said, with smile, enjoying the looks of rage and misery as the boys went to engulf their father into a hug.

All three of them plus the cloaked people disappeared.

They reappeared in their apartment and went to pack up as fast as they could before the people of Konoha came to stop them and 'convince' them to stay.

"Let go" Zeref said, as all three of them disappeared just before the door burst open to reveal, Danzo, the Hokage and his wife with ANBU and ROOT behind them.

They had just missed them.

And scene!

Finally finished! Next chapter, Zeref, Hitomada and Fujin are in demon country and meet up with 9 and help train for the exams. Please Review/ I have no time to go over 1-7 chapter, maybe later. Review/Fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

Three key individuals sat in the Hokage office.

These individuals were in fact, Danzo Shimura, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, all three of them were important individuals to the Village of Konoha and were all legends in their own right.

They were also the reason why Konoha had fallen so low to the 'Will of the Fire'.

If the founder's of the village, could see what the village had become, they would have been ashamed.

Currently none of the individuals were happy and why, may you ask?

It had something to do with the loss of two assets that could have been great additions to the village and its people, but it had all gone horribly wrong, not only had they lost them both but now they had a shaky relationship with the Fire Daimyo, who would no doubt be watching them from now on with a critical eye.

"Danzo, you promised us, that your plan would work" Kushina said, "You promised us that we would get our son back"

"It was your job to make sure, that the man doesn't know what's happening" Minato said, glaring at the cripple. "That man shouldn't have been anywhere near the front door!"

"Now, don't point your fingers at me" Danzo said. "My Root can't be everywhere at once and I can only assume, that he has a spy in Konoha. A spy that I haven't found yet and is still feeding the man information as we speak. Who knows what the man currently knows"

The idea of a Spy in their mist was very troublesome, especially when they prided themselves in being able to create both fear and awe in every step they took.

They would however find the Spy and capture them. No doubt, the spy themselves had some valuable information on Zeref as well and if all goes well, they might be able to 'sway' the spy to their side and have the Spy, spy for them.

"Either way" Minato said, obviously displeased "We will have to wait for the Chunin exam to come around to see them again and all the tracking seal's, I've placed on the boys personal possessions have been removed and placed on a decoy. Somehow, they know we would track them"

It was quite a commercial sight, seeing the Hokage and his ANBU running around like headless chickens for a plush toy. They had wasted valuable time, tracking the decoy, so now their chances of tracking them were slim to none.

"I'll have my Root, be on the look-out for anything suspicious" Danzo said, he had yet to suspect any of his 'loyal' soldiers.

"And we, will be on the look-out, as well" Minato said, having his wife agree, alongside him.

Danzo left and once the man finally left, Minato went to his answering machine and pressed a red button.

"_Hokage-sama?_" a female voice said.

"Please send Kakashi in" Minato commanded and there was a click on the other end.

When Kakashi finally came in and saw the look on both his sensei and Kushina face, he know he was in trouble.

Ch 11: Demon Country.

On the borders of Demon Country, three individuals appeared out of nowhere, one man and two boys appeared with large sealing scrolls on their backs.

"From here on out, we will, travel in our true forms" Zeref, the King of demon country instructed, as he addressed his two sons, who immediately dropped their masks.

"Yes Father" Both Fujin and Hitomada said in a monotone, their voice held no emotion as both of their forms began to warp and their clothes vanished.

Where, there used to be two young boys, now stood, two abnormally large kit fox, each sporting several tails while Zeref decided to get more comfortable and shifted into his true form.

The Kyuubi No Kitsune.

Both fox kits looked at the giant form of their father without any fear and didn't immediately run for their lives, like many others who would have.

"Get on my back, I'll carry you the rest of the way" Zeref said, as both of his boys did as instructed and used his tail to climb to the top of him and made themselves comfortable.

Zeref walked the rest of the way, leaving giant footsteps in the purple sand before they disappeared a second later, the sand was laced with demonic Chakra and after ten minutes of walking, they finally saw a village in the distance.

This Village was called The Village of Kyuubi.

There were nine villages all together and each village was named after a tailed beast, at the very centre of the country was the Village of Kyuubi, the whole country was kept hidden in another realm which was constantly on the move, to prevent anyone from truly locating it unless of higher birth.

Meaning if you were a tail beast or someone related and highly trusted.

And as they got closer, they noticed that the buildings that formed the village were slanted and deformed looking, they all had an ominous feel to them, so strong in fact, that the air would have made any human shift uneasy, yet it still had a sort of lively feel to it, if the explosions going off in the village were anything to go by.

The people walking around the streets didn't even look remotely human and when Kyuubi came into view, nobody screamed and want into mess panic, instead they all looked at the beast with something close to respect.

Some even got down on one knee and bowed their heads, other's stood and looked at the Kyuubi with awe and admiration, while the rest, made it their mission to get out of the way or risk being trampled to death.

The Kyuubi chakra that was said to be evil reincarnated was what draw them all in and many noticed the two little fox's on his back.

Kyuubi stopped in the middle of the village and both Fujin and Hitomada got down onto the ground.

A demon with fox ears and blue hair, walked up to them and asked. "Your highness, we haven't been expecting you. Is everything well?" since the last time they saw him was almost a thousand years ago before the first Kyuubi sealing.

The humanoid fox glanced at the two foxes, who bore a striking resemblance to the King and he could feel Kyuubi chakra in them.

"Everything is well" Zeref said, before looking at his two boys. "I just need to stay here with my two sons for a month or so for the Chunin exams."

The humanoid fox could have smiled, at last he would finally meet the two princes.

"Very well your Highness. I'll do anything to make your stay here, more ideal" The fox said as all three switch into their human forms. "Should I also inform the 'Number's' of your arrival, your highness?" he asked.

"I want them to present themselves by tomorrow" Zeref said.

"As you wish, your Highness" The Fox said, bowing before disappearing.

"Now come along" Zeref said, as both Fujin and Hitomada followed him to the palace.

The building was huge, big enough for Zeref even in his true form to walk around without any problems, the huge doors opened to reveal the inside of a throne room, it was strange seeing everything light so perfectly when there was no visible sun present.

None human servants where everywhere, trying to make the palace up to scratch, since it had been neglected over time.

"My king, please rest" One silver fox demon woman said, "You, two young prince's, the journey must have been draining"

Indeed it was, it took a lot of power, passing through the barrier and into this realm.

Zeref didn't need to look around to know what was going on in both of his son's mind.

They thought, taking a rest was for the weak.

"You need all the strength, you can, for tomorrow." He said, "We'll be addressing the 'Number's' in person"

Both Fujin and Hitomada know it was wrong to urge with their father.

They had learnt a long time, that their father's word was Law.

"Yes, Father" Both of them said.

" Now let's get you to your room's- I mean room" The woman corrected herself when she saw the look thrown her way. "Please follow me"

They both followed the fox woman to their room, while Zeref went to talk to one of his advisers.

The hall they walked down, was strangely light and coated with demon Chakra.

"Here, we are" The woman said, stopping at a grand looking door with the carving of two Kyuubi's on it.

The door was open to reveal, an average size room, despite the grand door, their father would never allow them to live in luxury, to prevent them from getting a big head like many of the adults in high positions.

The room had all their basic requirement's plus a T.V for entertainment purposes but they did have to wonder, how much free time they had, when their bodies were so bloody and beaten from their Father 'training'.

"Please, feel free to call me, If you want anything." The woman said, as both Fujin and Hitomada went to look around before she went away.

The door closed behind them and Fujin and Hitomada placed their storage scrolls on one side.

"Well, do want to watch T.V, Nii-san?" Fujin asked.

"Nah, I'm going to bed" Hitomada said, getting into the bed below, before adding with a knowing tone "And of course, you can sleep with me tonight, just don't snore so loudly"

Fujin glared, he did not snore! but he did find comfort in the fact, he could sleep alongside his big brother, Hitomada always made him feel safe.

"Nii-san, move up" Fujin said and Hitomada reluctantly moved more to the left and Fujin got into the bed, feeling safe and protected next to his big brother.

"Goodnight, Nii-san" Fujin said.

"Goodnight, Fujin" Hitomada replied.

#The Next day#

Zeref sat down on his throne, dressed in all black but ever item of clothing was coated in Demon Chakra, his crown dawned on his head and he looked down at the nine individual's stood before him, they could have all passed as normal children if it wasn't for the demon characteristics they were sporting.

His son's, Fujin and Hitomada where to his left and right of him, in simply training clothes, they weren't given chairs of their own and nobody dared to ask. Both Fujin and Hitomada were surprised to see the changes made in 9, in the time they were parted from each other.

9, no longer sported his 'Shikamaru' attire, he now wore a crisp black suit, his hair wasn't in its signature 'pineapple' style that all Nara were famous for and the innocence in his eyes were no longer there, their sharp noses picked up the smell of blood both human and demon, the proof that the contract between him and Demon Lord, were the cat whiskers on his cheeks.

The boy looked relaxed but he could strike at any sign of trouble.

Their 'gift' was lying down lazily on top of his head, in the form of kitten of all things.

"Your Highness" They all said as once.

"State your name's and ranks to me" Zeref instructed.

"Kanno Yoshii, rank two" the boy with the red hair and silver 'goggle's' said.

"Taira Ruru, rank three " The girl that had pink hair but wasn't Sakura pink so it was a lot more easy on the eyes, said, she had a 'Skull Hairclip' in her hair.

"9" 9 began to say before he saw the look sent his way and he said. "Shikamaru Nara but my true name is 9, rank four" knowing more than a few head's were turning.

He could tell they must be wary about having a Nara, a clan that was known for its loyalty to Konoha.

"Ogura Unkei, rank five" A boy who was taller than the rest and much more buffer, said and on his wrist were two 'arm bands'.

"Fukui Yoka, rank six" A girl who had brown hair but looked like she could kick some serious ass, said, the 'necklace' on her neck, was barely visible.

"Yagi Bakin, rank seven" A blond haired boy, proclaimed proudly, big 'headphones' were on top of his head.

"Konya Nanyo, rank eight" the smallest girl in the group said, her voice just barely a whisper, she clung to a 'plush penguin'.

"Jin Michingari, rank nine" the last guy said, trying to come off as strong but failing miserable as he tried not to pout at how low his rank was.

"Look around" Zeref said. "These are your comrades, however your positions are not final and many will come and challenge you for your rank. I'm sure, you all must know your duties, by now"

"To protect the King and the Royal family" They all said, in unison.

"Good, now will you pledge your loyalties to me and this country?" Zeref asked.

They all looked at each other, daring anyone to object, none of them had a good enough reason not to, most of them were without parents and had no purpose in life as a Human but Zeref gave them a purpose while 9, just wanted to be useful to his Masters, he had long ago, turned his back on the Leaf.

"We do" They all said.

"Then please come up here, one by one and pledge your loyalties" Zeref said and they all did, one by one, they want up and pledged their loyalties, they were bound by their own words and if any of them were to go back on their word, they would find themselves wishing they were dead.

"You may, all go" Zeref said, satisfied. "However 9, you need to stay to report back your mission"

9 stayed where he was while the other's left the castle and the doors finally closed, he looked up at his three master's, who had been watching him carefully throughout the whole meeting.

"Report" Zeref said.

"The mission was a success" 9 said, "I came in contact with Itachi Uchiha and informed him of what was happening. He may chose to switch sides and join us in the fight"

Hitomada eyes widened slightly at the mention of his older brother, boy was it weird to think of himself as a younger sibling.

" And what about your training?" Zeref asked, proud to sense, he couldn't feel the boy Chakra.

"Takashi-sensei, is a wonderful teacher" 9 said, "He is very informative about the working of a demon and even as we speak, I am training my body."

"That's good to hear" Zeref said. "I want you to remain in Demon Country until the exams come around the corner. I want you to gain as much battle experience as you can and strength your skills. After all you and the other seven will represent Demon Country for the exams and I want you to dominate the competition."

"Yes, Master" 9 said, before titling his head and asking. "Is there anything else, Master?" getting the feeling there was more.

"I also want you to be the boy's, sparring partner when I'm not around" Zeref said, as both boys looked at him in surprise and 9 form went rigged.

"It's time to put that big brain of your to the test, 9" Zeref said. "I want you to assess their skills and put together a training schedule that is best suited for them. I want you, not to hold back, their bodies can handle a lot more than a normal person their age can."

There was silence in the room before 9 said.

"As you wish, Master"

And scene!

Finally, it about 1 am in the morning and I need to sleep! Next chapter, the hunt for the Spy begins and 9 finds himself in battle hell, when everyone seems to be out to get him! Review/Fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto!

Enjoy!

On a hill, a group of people sat in anticipation for th fight to come, after all it wasn't every day, a number and the two prince's fighting.

People from all over the village came to watch the fight which would clearly be something great.

The numbers wanted to see their number 4 ability for themselves.

Meanwhile if you were to look over in the distance, you would see a huge 9 tailed fox dressed in an orange Hawaii shirt on a giant back chair trying to catch a golden tan from a non-existent sun.

This fox was in fact the king, Zeref who had come to see not only watch his two boys face off against 9 but also evaluate the boy's current skill.

"Like I want to remind both of you" 9 said, dressed in his black suit, overdressed for something like a fight "This is just a spare, that will help me design your training schedule. Unlike in a normal fight, you are not allowed to kill me or kill each other. The same rules apply for me also and no jutsu's"

Both Hitodama and Fujin, dressed in a black jumpsuit with dark blue training pants, nodded.

"Alright, begin" 9 said, getting into a stance that was clearly not taught in the Konoha's Ninja Academy.

Ch 12: Progression and hidden Root spy.

Whatever they were all expected from 9 wasn't what they got.

Because he was a Nara they all thought he would immediately go and hide himself by using the shadows to buy time to come up with a plan but instead 9 went straight for Fujin immediately, preforming a kick to his head while blocking Hitodama fist with his left.

"Holy-"Ogura said, was 9 really a Nara!?

What happened next was a series of fast punches and kicks, 9 dodging a kick or a punch while delivering his own sets of kicks and punches, he never once let his guard down around the two.

Clearly 9 hadn't be slacking off when it came to training.

Hitodama redirected his fist in mid swing and hit 9 from below, nobody saw the move coming and 9 was sent flying into a nearby tree with a hard thunk.

Some winced as they saw somebody fly for the first time in their lives.

But 9 got up again, walking the pain off, only to find a kick aimed straight at his face from Fuji.

He just barely managed to dodge the kick only to be met with Hitodama ready to back his brother up and this time 9 wasn't fast enough to dodge but he was fast enough to put both arms in front of him like a guard to reduce the force upon contact.

All of this happened within the span of a second.

9 was sent flying upwards.

"Nii-san, give me a boost" Fujin asked and Hitodama was only too happy to oblige to his little brother request and helped throw Fujin up to meet 9.

9 found Fujin speeding high towards him, if he didn't do something quick, the results wouldn't be pretty.

Just as Fujin fist was about to connect to his face, 9 dodge in mid-air, when he was behind a surprised Fujin, he grabbed Fujin fist and forced it behind the other boys back while they both were approaching the ground fast, the results of his actions was Fujin landing body first into the hard sandy soil laced with Demon Chakra.

"FUJIN!" Hitodama yelled as he throw, a fist at 9 who didn't have time to move and the force behind the punch throw him back but the Nara recovered in mid fall and flipped the right side up.

"The Nara is good" Yagi said, wanting to fight 9 and he know he wasn't the only one, as Ogura their number five was looking at 9 as if he was steak, they wouldn't be a surprised if a fight broke out between the two of them eventually.

Hitodama helped his brother up, only for 9 to bounce back and hit him square in the face.

"Never take your eyes off the enemy" 9 said, dodging a sweep from Fujin who went for his legs only to meet with a chakra encashed knee from Hitodama sending him once again into the air.

9 was horrified to see both Hitodama and Fujin changing forms and where there was, once two human boys, now stood two giant foxes, one three tails and the other one sporting four.

_Watch out, kid! _Takashi said as 9 just barely dodge a giant paw just by a hair and used that paw to get high into the tree's, hoping it would allow him to come up with the plan to combat two giant fox's, now that the spar had reach a whole new level.

A claw came out from under him and 9 found himself on the run from claws that seemed to track him by his Chakra signature.

_The boy speed is perhaps, high chunin to low Jonin level _Zeref thought, since he could track 9 movements easily with his eyes, pleased to see 9 speed was well above most that was within his age group.

9 turned his body around when he saw a giant eye that had a slit in the middle, watching him, he just barely dodges the lunge towards him by Hitodama who decided to be daring.

_Takashi-sensei, I'm taking my weights off _9 said, by this rate, he would end up serious injured, who had only managed to escape so far without a scratch was because of his high perception of things.

Everyone was shocked to see 9 stripping to his underwear and were even more shocked to see the crater that his clothes left behind when they hit the ground.

Hitodama and Fujin were momently too stunned at his actions to continue their assault.

The sound of someone's laughing loudly could be heard along with the sound of someone hitting the other around the head while some demon girls blushed when they saw the toned muscle on his once thin frame, his clothes helped to hide just how ripped he was.

"Much better" 9 said, stretching before lunging forward.

He disappeared.

All eyes widened, only Zeref could see 9 and it was only just barely.

Fujin was suddenly thrown back by a strong kick to the face.

_Kid. I'm so proud of you! _Takashi cried, his charge had turned into a fine demon.

9 would have sweat dropped if it wasn't for the large orange claw coming his way almost taking his head clean off.

Fujin had barely recovered from the blow before Fujin charge at 9.

9 dodged quickly while still in mid-air and grabbed one of Fujin tails and before everyone eyes, Fujin was lifted from his feet and into the air through 9's pure strength.

More than one jaw dropped at the sight of a child lifting a huge fox Kitsune off the ground but 9 didn't stop there and Hitodama suddenly found his brother being thrown his way.

Hitodama barely dodged and Fujin slammed into the tree behind him with a loud thunk.

"I stand corrected" Yagi said, "He is very good" and the others couldn't help but agree.

So this was their number four.

9 disappeared again as Fujin tried to regain his footing after the throw.

"Damn it!" Hitodama said, he sent out a strong gust of wind in hope it might reveal 9 locations.

Well it did reveal 9 locations but it also blows him away because he had nothing to anchor him down, no weights to keep him place, so he was thrown back like a tumble weed but he did manage to recover in mid-air.

Both Hitodama and Fujin shared a look with each other before exchanging foxy grins.

They just figured out how to defeat 9.

9 found that he couldn't get a good footing before he was blown half away across the training ground through another gust of wind.

They all watched as 9 was being blown all over the place like he was made off paper.

"I give" He declared, while the two foxes looked smug, he wasn't an idiot, this was the right time to thrown in the towel, they had found his weakness and exploited it well.

Both Hitodama and Fujin turned back into their human forms and high fived each other.

"Aww, it's over already!?" Ogura yelled, sounding disappointed.

"Boo!" Fukui Yoka yelled, clearly the two were the most vocal out of the rest.

"The match was decided from the very beginning" Kanno said, "9 did the honourable thing and forfeited when he realised he couldn't win. It was admirable" his opinion of 9 had risen in his eyes. "This match was only to test the strength of the two princes, it was never his intention to win at all"

"It's easy for you to say since your number two" Ogura grumbled, not expecting Kanno to hear him.

"What was that, **Ogura**?" Kanno said, his voice was a bit too sharp for Ogura liking as a weird purple aura began to materialise around him.

"NOTHING!"

#With Zeref#

"I did not expect for 9 to have gotten so far in his training" Zeref said.

"Indeed" A new voice said and Zeref looked down to see a familiar demon with blue hair. "You have gathered quite the powerful warriors, in the time you were away, your highness. They will make demon country a force to be feared in the coming exams."

"Indeed" Zeref said, before asking. "And what of, our little 'Akatsuki' problem? I trust it's been taking care off"

The blue haired fox shifted uneasily.

"What is it?" Zeref asked, seeing the demon shift uneasily.

"Your highness" The fox demon said, bowing his head in shame. "The humans are proving to be difficult to kill for our ninja's and because we lacked a leader for such a long period of time, the ranks have fallen in disarray. After itachi Uchiha suddenly disappearance, the organisation has managed to capture all but the One tails, three tails and 9 tails and are currently trying to locate demon country where they hope to find you here after so many years"

_So they still haven't given up_ Zeref thought, they were persistent, that for sure and he refused to be a puppet to that man again and if something isn't done about that group than they would chase him to the ends of the earth.

That's when he got an idea.

"Taiko, are you listening" He said.

"Yes, your highness" The demon fox now revealed to be 'Taiko' said.

"Tell the numbers I have their first mission"

#In Konoha#

All Root Ninja's had been called back to Konoha for a special meeting.

"I'm sure, you all must be wondering why I called you here" Danzo said, appearing out of nowhere and addressing the crowd of his loyal Root Ninja's. "As you all must know, I and the Hokage have reason to suspect that we have a traitor in our mist. Someone is spill all of Konoha secrets to the enemy and the Hokage has ordered that all those in Root to have their mind searched. Ibiki has been made to swear an oath that anything he finds in your minds will not be spoken of and if he does, then he will be committing treason and be executed. Now everyone line-up"

Like clocked work, all the Root Ninja's assembled in the room immediately formed into a straight line.

All except one.

The ninja had the mask of a lion.

Danzo swore he saw emotion in that the man eyes and that emotion was fear.

But that can't be possible, Danzo himself had personally taken a hand in making sure all his Root members were deathly loyal to him and erased the hindrance of emotions from their minds.

But that didn't explain what he was seeing.

He recognised the man who stood out, to be the holder of a minor blood line that was useful for spying, by all accounts the man should have fallen in line with the other's but he didn't.

Danzo cursed when he realised that the Root member was the same that was assigned to spy on the two boys when they made it into the bingo book since then, the man had been in and out of Konoha ever since, never staying longer than a few days to report back to him.

Somewhere along the way, the tables had been flipped and the man began spying on him and before he could shout, the words 'capture him' so he could have Ibiki do a mind walk to find out what the man knows before putting the man through 're-education' once more.

As if sensing the danger, he was now in.

The man did a series of hand signs and Danzo saw a different seal on the man tongue.

Where there was once, a seal that made sure all Konoha secrets were kept hidden and made sure, he was fiercely loyal to Danzo and the Hogake, now in its place was a seal, that provided a quick getaway in the likely event he was caught.

"STOP HIM!" Danzo yelled, as all the Roots members gathered, immediately obeyed and began to turn to them the traitor in their mist.

The man vanished before anyone could reach him and it only took seconds and confirmation from several Hyuga Root ANBU, for them all to realise that the man, had left no trail behind for them to follow.

"Danzo-sama, what shall we do?" One Root member asked, in a emotionless tone.

"I don't care how. Find him!" Danzo ordered, cursing his own foolishness.

"Hai, Danzo-sama" They all said, before they all went in search for the man.

Danzo did not like the current situation.

One of his own Root members had somehow fallen into Demon Country hands.

How the hell did he not notice the shifting in alliance in his own man!?

Danzo felt a headache coming on, whatever it took, that man had to be stopped before he reached that man.

Danzo know that Minato was going to give him an ear full, after this.

And scene!

Finally, I'm done. Next chapter, Jiraiya appears baring news about the Akatsuki and Konoha becomes aware of the Number's. Review/fav and follow!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

Minato sat grumpily in his Hokage chair and not for the first time.

Danzo report of the Spy actually being one of his loyal solders was very troubling to hear, he himself had watched behind protected walls of course, as Danzo ensured that one of his new recruits was loyal to the Hokage and Danzo.

Minato know that once someone goes into that facility, they leave with their minds completely shattered beyond repair and in some cases, memories were completely erased to ensure maximum loyalty and no emotions to interfere with any mission they were assigned.

It was why he gave all the dirtiest and most important jobs to Root, since there was no such thing as mental scaring when he sent them out.

So how did, one of Danzo loyal soldiers fall into Demon Countries hands and from Danzo report, he learnt that the man exactly showed emotion before he ran.

Meaning, somehow the man mind had been repaired and he was able to have the will to disobey instructions.

He like Danzo was worried about what the man must have told that man, who has continued to be a pain in backside ever since he showed up.

Danzo has yet to find the man and he feared that the man had already made it to Demon Country, where they couldn't get to him.

Things have gone downhill since that man showed up but Minato had to smile at Konoha Genin, he had ordered each Jonin instructor to prepare their teams well for the Chunin exams which was fast approaching and Konoha had been busy in the recent months, getting ready to portray Konoha in a good light to all the other villages and countries.

He fully intended for Konoha to show up all the other villages and especially Demon Country who was rumoured to be a power house in terms of Ninja.

He fully looked forward to seeing the shock on that man face as his own trained Ninja's were beaten black and blue by his Konoha Ninja's, showing Demon Country wasn't all that great after all.

Minato stared at the black box on top of his table and stretched out his hand towards it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" A familiar old man voice said which Minato recognised instantly and he retracted his hand instantly.

Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin and also a person who he thought of as a father figure and sensei appeared at the window sill and as the man came in, Minato fully expected Jiraiya to walk in with fresh steps like always, with a grin on his face and a perverted laugh as the man no doubt, thought about peeping in the nearby woman bathhouse for 'research'.

What Minato didn't expect was the grim look on his own Sensei face.

Jiraiya didn't know if the news he was about to deliver was a good thing for Konoha or not.

"What is, Sensei?" Minato asked, he arose immediately looking alarmed.

The words that came out of the perverted Sannin mouth next, would forever be a game changer.

"Minato." Jiraiya said, looking at his student straight in the eye.

"Akatsuki is dead"

Ch 13: The Numbers

Minato just stood there shocked.

"W-What, When, How!?" Minato exclaimed, how could a group composed of S Rank Missing-nin be dead!? "Did they disband?" he asked, his brain thinking of other ways to get the power of all the tailed beasts in Konoha grasp. He and Danzo had given Itachi a mission to kill his family than go 'rogue', he would infiltrate the group and provide monthly reports than when all the tailed beasts were collected, Itachi would wait for an opportunity to kill the other members and absorb all the beasts power.

Itachi was loyal to a fault when it came to Konoha so he would no doubt consent to being used as a weapon for Konoha until he dies than they would split the beast's powers into certain Konoha new-borns that they would raise to be the perfect weapons for Konoha.

Konoha would be unstoppable!

"No." Jiraiya said, sitting down. "I heard, through my spy network that they didn't disband. They were killed"

Now Minato was sweating, didn't that mean Itachi was dead as well? Who would collect the Tails beasts power, now? S rank Missing-nin don't just fallout from the sky!

"Are you sure, sensei?" Minato said, he didn't have reason to doubt his teacher's words but, what are the chance that a group of that power, being killed almost overnight.

Jiraiya wanted to glare but he couldn't bring himself to and said. "I've seen the pieces. Each village was sent parts of the Missing-nin that used to belong to their village. I wouldn't open that box on the table if I were you."

Minato grimaced, now that he know what was in the box, he didn't feel like seeing body parts so earlier this morning.

"But would have enough power to kill that group?" Minato asked, "Surely this was a very large group with high abilities." Wondering if he could figure out which Village the large group belong to and try to sway them to his side.

"You got that, one thing right" Jiraiya said, "It was a group but they were seven in number and the real kicker is that they weren't adults, they were children"

Minato eyes grow round, impossible! How could mere children go toe to toe with S Class Missing-nins, when fully trained adult's ninjas still ran at the mere sight of them!?

"How can children go toe to toe with men even I have a hard time fighting?" Minato said, convinced his sensei was mistaken.

"There is no mistake" Jiraiya said, "There were several witness around when they were all hunted down. Everyone I've talked to, all say that children in masks sporting a Kitsune on their headbands, made quick succession of the person they were fighting. They were all terrifyingly strong, kids in only appearance"

And Minato wondered if he could somehow sway one of the children or if not all the children to join Konoha but what Jiraiya said next shattered his recently formed plans.

"I have reason to believe they all belong to Demon Country" Jiraiya said, knowing what Minato was thinking.

Minato kept his anger down.

Again, that damn country!

It was bad enough that his Son was taken from him and now he was finding out that the country had super powered children at their disposable!?

"Where they all some new form of Jinchuuriki, that had demons sealed inside of them?" Minato asked, hoping there wasn't an army of demon containers lurking in that country.

"Luckily, no" Jiraiya said, knowing it would be the worst case scenario if such a thing was found out. "But according to the reports, they were all carrying something odd perhaps they formed a contract with a summon?" knowing, that couldn't be it but it was the only thing that would make sense by how mere children could take on full grown, very dangerous ninja's.

"Surely, you know of their abilities Sensei" Minato said, they couldn't surely be as big of a threat then the king himself.

"From my interviews. I got several eye witness saying that one child, had such great mastery of Earth that he used clay like puppets to fight most of his own battle and each time, a weapon or a fist was aimed at his body, a solid wall would appear out of nowhere. He apparently makes the tail beasts 'Shukaku' ultimate defence look like paper compared to how strong this person is" Jiraiya said, making Minato eyes widened, that there was such a person out there that had such a talent, his eyes sparkled at the thought of enquiring such an ability. "The other, I managed to get some clue off, used a never before seen power. He killed both Pain and this guy called 'Tobi. He let them hit him and it was like their energy was being sapped. Before they could run and think of a plan, he turned around and killed them using their own abilities"

Minato eyes grow round once more, was this a never before seen bloodline? If he somehow gained this bloodline than he wouldn't need Orochimaru anymore and he could finally get rid of him and be by no doubt, the most powerful man in the whole of the Five nations.

"I don't know about you but I'm glad. Demon Country hasn't been here" Jiraiya said, he wondered if he could go toe to toe with any of these monster like children, after all, he wasn't as young as he used to be.

Jiraiya constantly absence of the village meant that he had no idea of the Demon Country situation here in Konoha before he beamed and the air lightened instantly and he said. "So I heard, you found my god child? So where is he?" expecting a mini Minato to appear out of nowhere and give him a giant hug.

Naruto disappearance had hit the old man hard especially when the baby own name came from a character in his book.

Minato cringed, wondering what to tell his old sensei and Jiraiya noticed Minato tenseness immediately no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked.

Minato know the truth would come out later, he just thought it would better to hear it from his own mouth than from a random Nin.

"Sensei, you are aware that Demon Country has two princes." Minato said, it wasn't a question but a statement and Jiraiya nodded. "What is not wildly know is that the oldest one is actually Fugaku son while the youngest out of the two is Naruto."

Jiraiya couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

The Sannin laughed himself horse for a couple of minutes while Minato waited for the older man to calm down.

Jiraiya eventually calmed down to see Minato with a complete straight face to show he wasn't joking.

"What?" Now it was Jiraiya turn to be flabbergasted. "How is that even possible?" he asked.

"Apparently, sometime after they were kidnapped, the King found them at the edge of Demon Country and adopted them by Blood" Minato said, with obvious distaste before adding. "Well at least that's what he said, not that I believe that he didn't know who they were"

But all Jiraiya heard was that, the King of Demon Country had been here in Konoha.

What the hell had he missed while he was away!?

"Wait, the Demon Country King was here?" Jiraiya said, wondering if the man was still here.

"Yes, he was" Minato said, "The man has somehow brainwashed my only son against me. He won't even answer to his own name and prefers to go by the name of Fujin. What kind of person names a kid 'Fujin'?" not like 'Naruto' was any better. "If it isn't something to do with his so called 'brother' or father, he doesn't care. Numerous times, he has rejected me and my wife's own advances to get to know him."

Jiraiya gave Minato a searching look, shocked that, what little he know about his own god son, being raised as Royalty should mean, he didn't just dislike people for no apparent reason, nobody rejected their own parents for no good reason, every actions had a reason behind it and he asked. "And actually how did you try to 'get' to know him?"

"Does it matter?" Minato said, wanting to gloss over it but he saw Jiraiya expression and know, he would have to start talking. "Fine. Kushina wanted to have a nice family lunch together as a family, Fujin knows what his identity" he quickly added before saying "You should have seen him, he walked away as soon as he found out, that the 'important meeting' wasn't an important meeting. He even testifies against us when we were trying to reunite him back into the family and away from that man. Kushina hasn't come out of her room ever since then"

And Jiraiya couldn't believe what he was hearing, clearly Minato blamed that man for his own Son not wanting to know him.

"And has it ever occurred to you. That you've been going about this all wrong?" Jiraiya said, "That you've been forcing yourself on your own son? After all, didn't he grow up away from Konoha and has grown up with an entirely different culture? If I were you, I would spy on the kid for a few days then make a list of what he's like, than after a few days, approach him with a topic, you know he can relate to so it's less awkward. Not that I plan on having kids"

Minato looked thoughtful and said. "I think it would be the end of the world, if there was a mini Jiraiya running around." Smirking at that, he didn't think the world could handle someone just as perverted as Jiraiya.

"I admit that some of my actions were questionable now that I think about it" Minato said, "But It's not fair. You should have seen the way he looked at that man. He didn't even spare a glance our way. I hate it that, that man has such a bond with my own child. Seeing them together is a constant reminder of the time lost, the time that should have been spent getting to know my own son and seeing him shape into a fine young man and I'm sure Kushina feels the same way. Sometimes I think, some being up there is punishing us"

He had no idea how right he was.

Jiraiya looked at the clearly tired man in shock, it was hard to match the man sitting in front of him with the man called the 'Yellow Flash' and feared by thousands.

"But I will not hand over my son to that man" Minato said, being stubborn. "Even if Naruto likes it or not, I will not give up. Somehow, I will get through to him. I will not stop until; he comes to see of his own free will. If Naruto chooses to stay here than surely the other will follow. Those two are too powerful to be left unchecked"

And Jiraiya just had to agree, he wondered what kind of secrets those two held that had been told to them by none other than the king. Who knows, how it could affect Konoha as a whole. He too believed that all power must belong to Konoha, that only Konoha deserved such strength not some mysterious place like Demon Country.

It would be safer, to acquire both boys and those children.

"I completely agree with you" Jiraiya said, "By the way, those children that killed the Akatsuki have a name. They call themselves the 'Numbers'. They apparently work under the king as his Royal guards"

Minato paled instantly.

"What is it?" Jiraiya said, now alarmed seeing his student pale complexion.

"A while back, I received a letter from the Demon Country King" Minato explained, "He said, he would be sending a group of children and his son, which he called 'Numbers' for the Chunin exams. I just assumed that was another name for 'Genin' in Demon Country."

Now Jiraiya paled as well and said. "So you mean to say, that King's own royal guards are coming to Konoha to compete in the exams?" before whispering.

"I don't think our Genins could ever be powerful enough to stand up to the very group that single handily killed a group of S class Missing-nins"

Minato refused to see his own Genins who was supposedly from the strongest of all hidden villages be put down like babies before Demon Country.

Konoha was the number one village.

They can't possibly lose to the likes of Demon Country.

And scene!

Finally, this is done! Next chapter, the Princes and the King arrive back in Konoha. The numbers also arrive and have a fatefully encounter with Gaara of the Sand. A meeting that leaves even Shukaku speechless and the Sand siblings looking at Gaara as if he was some kind of Buddha. Review/ Fav and follow!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

Minato kept his face from scowling and showing his displeasure in having _that _country in Konoha for the exams, he fought of the urge to secretly order for one of their ninjas to be kidnapped or killed but with how the Fire Daimyo was watching Konoha so closely.

The result may be disastrous for Konoha in the end.

He could only hope that Orochimaru plan would work out in the end so that not only will the Demon Country king be dead but the leaf would also acquire very rear blood lines along with beautiful slaves that would bread strong future Konoha Ninja's, making Konoha, truly the strongest village out there.

But for now, he would have to hid his thoughts on the surface, because he was expecting the very man who was the root of his problems to appear before him, he called the ANBU to take the man as soon as that man took a step into Konoha with his two sons and teams in tow.

Minato had hoped that the man would appear before him carrying the two boys behind and he would overpower the man in a sneak attack and try to 'convince' the two boys to join Konoha, once more.

However, this was not meant to be.

Because only Zeref showed up along with two dark figures beside him, something about them made his skin crawl, it was a similar feeling to the night of the Kyuubi attack.

Zeref pretty much ignored the two chair in front of the Hokage desk and instead a sealing scroll was opened up and the chairs were brushed aside to make way for the grand throne.

Zeref loved the brief flash of irritation and jealously from the man in front of him as he sat down on the chair that was clearly better than the Hokage own.

"You better have a good reason for why I'm not with my family right now" Zeref said, coldly not in the mood to play nice, by all rights, he should be walking around Konoha with his two boys and royal guards but instead he was wasting time with this fool.

Minato reframed from gritting him teeth at the utter disrespect he was getting from the man, Demon Countries king be damned, this was his office so he should be treated with respect and forced a smile on his face and said. "I just wanted to talk to you about the information you sent regarding your teams you've sent"

"Is there a problem?" Zeref asked, his eyes narrowing at the man.

"Yes, there is" Minato said, going into Hokage mode. "By far, your country has giving as little of information as possible and I can't judge anything. I would you like you to fill in the blanks, you forgot to mention"

"Like give, you insight on every member of my three teams abilities?" Zeref said, his eyes were like slits as he pierced the man with his eyes. "Do you take me for a fool? Namikaze? Aren't Ninja's supposed to be anonymous? And why should I reveal my own team's abilities to the village that my teams are competing against?"

"You would do right to treat me with respect." Minato said, "As long as you are in my village, you will treat me with respect."

"Respect is earned not giving" Zeref counted, with a glare "You have done nothing to earn my respect, Namikaze. Ever since I stepped foot in this village. I've not had a single moment of privacy, all my clothes and sons have had trackers on them. The village has taken blood illegally from my two sons and their Sensei wasted time, when they should have been learning all that they could for the Chunin and the Village, has the nerve to involve the First Daimyo in a plot to separate my family while I am away? I will not be taken as a fool, Namikaze." Realising a little bit of killing intent.

Minato started to sweat as he felt killing intent coming from the man.

"I will not have my boys be used for warfare in your twisted delusions" Zeref hissed. "Be thankful that I'm allowing my boys to compete under Konoha name because my team will complete crush you"

Ch 14: The Arrival of all Villages.

"So this is the famous Konoha" One boy said, he was wrapped in a black cloak, the only thing not hidden was the head band with a fox on it.

"It doesn't look so special" A female said, she too was wrapped in a black cloak with a headband around her neck. "I bet all the Konoha Genin are wimps. Nothing like back home"

"We've got to kept moving" Another male said, trying to sound deep but failing miserably. "The others were ahead of us. No doubt they have already set up in the hotel room." Knowing they were being watched, he could feel multiple Chakra signatures following their every step.

"Very well" The other male in the group of three said and before everyone eyes, all three of them disappeared.

The Root watching them, eyes widened in surprise, even their sensors couldn't sense any chakra trail.

The small group was truly gone.

# In another part of Konoha#

Kakashi eye smile when he thought about his 'cute' Genin that were once again whole, he suppressed a wince, when he thought about the beating Kushina had giving him for the lack of training he had giving her son while his sensei had basically told him to shut up and face Kushina wrath head on.

Kakashi didn't dare to read Porn now that he know very well that Kushina wrath was around the corner, he was told to clean up his act and start taking being a sensei seriously if there was any chance of the boys staying in Konoha.

Once he was cleared from the hospital and the bills were paid, he had immediately taken Sakura under his wing and tossed her into the deep end of training, taking his job seriously and Kakashi was ashamed to admit it but Sakura had been pathetic when he had gotten his hands on her.

Besides smarts and good Chakra control she was next to useless on the battle field, the Chunin exams would have killed her if he allowed her in it, as it stands she was barely a Genin.

At first Sakura didn't want to train because, what's the point of working hard and sweating if her 'Hitodama-kun' wasn't watching, he reasoned that boys like that only admired power, they don't like having a wife which can't even defend themselves.

That got Sakura listening and she transformed into a couple different person before his eyes.

He just wished that he had more time to train her before the Exams started.

Just this morning he had seen numerous of people from different villages arrive, like him and every Konoha ninja out there, he was tasked to keep an eye out for anyone from demon country, already he had seen people who put Konoha famous beauties to shame and had certain gotten heads to turn by looks alone.

Damn, to think there were beauties like that in Demon Country, perhaps when Demon country was destroyed, Konoha could take it civilians and allow him a slave or two?

Kakashi let out a perverted giggle as he thought about his mass Harem fantasy getting raised eye brows from those around him.

"I think Kakashi-sensei has finally snapped" Hitodama whispered to his brother, they were about to approach the man but now he was rethinking things.

"I think, we should come back another time Nii-san" Fujin said, they both started to walk backwards, Fujin turned and saw a rock with holes.

_Wait- What!?_

"What the hell?" Hitodama said, seeing the fake rake and thought it was best to ignore it and pulled little his brother away from the rock.

The rock followed.

Fujin went up to the rock and began to pick it up, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, he began to shake it, within seconds there was cries of help from the seemly harmless poor excuse for a rock.

"OKAY, WE GIVE!" A young voice said, "STOP SHAKING!" and Fujin dropped the rock allowing three small children to stubble out.

One child, looked like a mini third Hokage son, except with google.

Another kid looked like he had an eternal cold with snot dripping down his nose.

The other looked like she was just there for the ride.

"FUJIN KURAMA FIGHT ME!" Konohamaru Sarutobi shouted.

"….um, no" Fujin immediately said with a sweat drop, how did this pip squeak know his name?

The kid immediately deflated and was comforted by his two friends.

"Beat it kid" Hitodama said.

"I'M NOT A KID!" Konohamaru said, "I am Konohamaru Sarutobi!" he said, smugly, thinking that as soon as they hear his last name, they would crumble under his feet and give him what he wanted, after all they all they always did when they hear that he's the third Hokage grandson.

But both Fujin and Hitodama gave him a bored look.

"So what, pipsqueak?" Both of them said at the same time.

Konohamaru ran away with tears in his eyes.

"KONOHAMARU!" His two friends yelled after him.

"Geez so troublesome" Hitodama said.

Suddenly they both heard a yell from the same brat and out of curiosity they walked towards the shouting, just in time to see the same kid in the hands of some sand, make up wearing Genin.

"Looks interesting" Hitodama said, judging the freaks power.

"Do you think; we should help him Nii-san?" Fujin asked.

Kankuro the puppeteer turned his head at the sound of their voices and immediately eyed their Life headbands.

_Hmm, Konoha Genin _Kankuro thought before smirking and saying. "Let's play before the-ACK!"

Kankuro let out a cry as Hitodama was suddenly between him and Konohamaru, crushing his hands in his grip.

_I-I didn't even see him move! _Temari thought with a drop of fear, she like her two brothers thought that Konoha ninja's were weak but now she wasn't so sure.

That and Hitodama was easy on the eyes.

Temari felt a blush creep up on her cheeks.

_Damn it, my arm is completely busted. _Kankuro thought in shock, what the hell is this guy!?

"Hey kid are you, alright?" Fujin asked, as he checked Konohamaru for any injuries, after all the kid was the third Hokage grandson.

"Fujin, you suck!" Konohamaru said, dealing a big blow to Fujin ego as he looked over Hitodama in awe.

_Damn, it was nice having an admirer while it lasted. _Fujin thought, as he tried to get his follower back, he wasn't weak!

"Hey, punk that was dirty" Kankuro said, glaring at Hitodama. "I wasn't ready. Come" unrolling a Puppet making both Hitodama and Fujin look in surprise.

"Kankuro have you gone insane?" His sister Temari asked.

"Kankuro stop it" A cold monotone voice said and they all turned to find a certain red head hanging upside down on a tree branch.

This red head was Gaara of the desert.

"Gaara of the desert can I have your autograph?" Fujin asked immediately, a pen and piece of paper in his hands, his eyes full of stars.

Everyone looked at Fujin like he had crazy.

"Can I get your autograph too?" Hitodama asked, hoping Gaara would grace them with not only his presence.

They all looked at the two as if they had sported three heads.

"What the hell?" Kankuro said.

Gaara immediately proofed down.

"Y-You want my autograph?" Gaara asked, not managing to keep his shock away, nobody had ever asked him for his autograph before, they usually just run in fear as soon as they see him.

"Me and my brother are huge fans!" Fujin said, itching closer to the crazed maniac.

"HOLD IT!" Kamari said, "Do you know how this is?" clearly the two boys had a death wish.

"Gaara of the sand, the demon container for Shukaku, the one tailed beast!" Fujin said, in excitement before going to Gaara only for his sand to come up and block him. Fujin pouted and took a step back and asked "But seriously dude, can me and my brother have your autograph?"

"IF YOU KNOW THAT THAN YOU SHOULD BE RUNNING!" Kankuro yelled, thinking they were both insane while Konohamaru and his friends looked on confused.

"Why?" Hitodama asked, with a quirked eyebrow. "Gaara is a hero in Demon Country. He keeps the Shukaku from running rampant and killing us all. For that, we see him as a Hero"

"….I'm a hero?" Gaara asked, if he had eyebrows he would have surely scrunched them up in confusion, he had never been thought of as a hero.

"So dude, can we have you autograph?" Fujin asked, practically pleading, holding his pen and paper out for Gaara to take while Gaara siblings were looking at Gaara like he was some kind of saint in human skin and all the killing was all an act.

Gaara a hero?

Was the world ending!?

Gaara looked at the pen in front of him like he was expecting it to turn into a knife.

Oddly enough, Mother wasn't screaming for their blood like she usually did but had gone mysterious quiet and actually seemed curious as studying a never before seen creature.

Gaara took the pen and paper slowly, still expecting for this to be some kind of trick and slowly began to sign the paper and gave it back to the boy.

Fujin gave out a whoop of joy and yelled to his obviously jealous older brother.

"I GET HIS SIGNATURE!"

"LUCKY!" Hitodama said back, looking at his brother in envy as the watchers watched in amazement as Fujin broke out into a little victory dance, generally happy to receive Gaara signature.

"By the way, Gaara-san" Fujin said, turning. "If you have trouble sleeping at night, you should go and see our father. He can fix your seal up for you and you can finally get some sleep without fear of Shukaku taking over" and with that, he left leaving a stunned group behind followed closely by Hitodama, knowing his brother was going to rub it into the numbers faces.

"…. Temari what just happened?" Gaara asked after a long time.

"Gaara apparently your quite famous in Demon Country" Temari said, not wanting to believe it.

"So nobody wants to kill me?" Gaara asked.

"No" Kankuro said, looking at his younger brother as if he was famous singer in disguise.

"Dude, If I were you. I would be more worried about Fan girls"

"What's a fan girl?" Gaara asked.

# Star Hotel#

"So everyone's here?" Kanno Yoshii, the 'Numbers', number two asked, the curtains were drawn and his cloak was off.

"I've removed the listening seal in the room" Konya Nanyo, their number eight said, her voice was but a whisper as she clung to her plush penguin 'Negisa'. "I also disable any seals that could limit us"

"Man, I heard Konoha was power hungry but this insane" Ogura, their number five said, wishing he could go out and start going on a Killing spree. In Demon country you could do it so freely but here, you would be arrested before the finishing blow was struck.

Talk about, sucking.

"9, you used to live here right?" Fukui Yoka, their number six said, "Are any of the Konoha Genins here good?"

"I don't know" 9 said, looking at her. "I don't have any memories of my time here before I became a demon so I don't know about the other's abilities" and ever since he stepped into the village, he couldn't help but feel a strong sense of Déjà vu, that and the strong feeling that he was being watched.

He was sure everyone felt it too.

"That sucks!" Fukui said, "I was relaying on you to give me information!"

9 gave her a certain look, clearly not amused with being thought of in that way by someone who was one of his masters.

"Relax, Fukui" Kanno said, "I checked all of the team's chakra levels before I got here, most of them are weak and are at a level that is expected of a Genin. Only a few exactly have the skill to mask their Chakra but it's not absolute and I've got a pretty good idea of their power levels. As it stands we are the most powerful group in the whole of Konoha by far."

Getting smug and disappointing looks from the group in front of him, having hoped for a challenge.

"Remember our orders" Kanno said.

"Crush our enemies and bring fear and respect to our king"

And scene!

Next chapter, the Chunin exams finally begin and team 7 meet Gai and his mini clone, Rock Lee. Review/ Fav and follow!


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

All Genin from all Ninja villages gathered to the place where the Chunin exam were being held, Sakura found herself on the receiving end of Fujin and Hitodama intense stares.

**Don't mess this up for us.** Their eyes seemed to say, knowing Sakura was their weakest link and it wouldn't do no good if she died half way.

Despite the looks she was getting from her team mates, Sakura was determined to prove herself useful to them, thanks to her training with Kakashi-sensei who finally stopped reading Porn and taught her something.

With new determination, all three of them walked through the door, up the first flight of stairs only to be met with several Genins trying and failing to get through the doors leading to the next flight of stairs, blocked by two Ninja's that were clearly above Genin level.

Hitodama and Fujin, didn't even need to use their eyes to see the Genjustu at work, just one look at the sign above them was all that they needed to know about what was going on here while a lot of people were struggling to get passed the front door.

Hitodama walked up to one of them and said.

"Can you please move aside so that we can get to the third floor and you can finally drop the Genjustu?"

Ch 15: Just go with the flow.

"What is this guy talking about?" Someone whispered.

"I don't know" Another said.

"Ah, so you've noticed" One of the guards said, impressed by the boy in front of him before pointing at Fujin while the rest looked on confused. "And from his face, boy. You have noticed too." Gaining a tick mark on Fujin head.

"Sakura, even though you're not much to look at in fiscal abilities" Hitodama said, "I'm sure someone of your brains, must have seen through the Genjustu"

_Hitodama…_ Sakura thought, for once her crush was complimenting her instead of ignoring him and she took that to heart and said with pride. "Of course. I noticed it a while ago. We are clearly on the second floor even though the sign above us says were on the third floor" shocking almost everyone around her.

"Don't look so shocked, if you use your brain, anyone can see through it too." Fujin said, smugly clearly insult a good portion of the Genins here the Ninja's dispelled the illusion once they realised the jig was up.

"Hm, not bad" One of the guards said, before immediately springing into action. "But all you did was….SEE THROUGH IT!" diving a high kick straight at Hitodama who immediately counted with his own, making sure to put a enough power behind it for a Genin.

Both of their kicks were caught in mid-swing by the seemly injured Rock Lee, a kid in green spandex.

_Fast! and how was he able to see their legs move!? _Sakura thought in shock, while Hitodama and Fujin were silently impressed at the human's skill, even though it was clear to them that 9 was much faster in terms of speed and Lee swore he saw several figures in black cloaks walk passed him but it must have been his imagination since he turned his head and found nobody there.

"Hey, what happened to the plan?" Neji Hyuga asked, "Aren't you the one who said, we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves?"

"Well…" Lee began to say, before turning to Sakura with a faint blush on his cheeks while Sakura looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, no" Tenten said, she known that look.

_Amazing, his wounds have mysteriously disappeared. _Both Hitodama and Fujin quickly noted, wondering if the guy had a bloodline that involved healing.

Lee tried to walk casually over to Sakura and said. "Hi, my name is Rock Lee and you name is Sakura, right?" before beaming and going into his Good guy pose.

"DATE ME"

"No" Sakura said, turning Lee flat down. "You creep me out"

Lee want into depression.

"Hey, you" Neji said, turning to Hitodama who was wondering what the Hyuga wanted.

"What's your name?"

"OH, COME ON!" Fujin yelled, startling everyone. "Why is it always Nii-san? What about me!? I'm awesome to!" only for Hitodama pat his brothers shoulder in comfort.

"One day, your time will come so be patient, little brother" Hitodama said, sagely while the rest couldn't help but sweat dropped as Fujin burst out into fake tears.

"Besides, it's rude to ask someone their name when you haven't given yours" Hitodama said, turning to the Hyuga.

"You're a Rookie, right?" Neji said, "How old are you?"

"That's none of your business" Hitodama resorted back, making them both turn around, he couldn't believe how weak everyone Chakra was.

And the time wasting, he and Fujin both know that the time they spent standing and talking if they were in the middle of training would have their father almost kill them on the spot.

Everyone was acting like they had all the time in the world and didn't seem to care that they were in the middle of an exam.

This was one of the reasons why Demon Country will easily crush those around them, just standing here while the rest reached the next stage was a major embarrassment to the village they represented and yet the other Ninja's don't seem to realise that.

Tenten unaware of Hitodama thoughts, thought that the two brothers where kind of cute but personally she preferred Hitodama since he appeared to be the more serious and more mature out of the two.

"Hehe, so they must be Kakashi and Gai prized pupils" Someone said, from behind a hidden door unaware that with Fujin and Hitodama heightened hearing, he was being heard. "Looks like they made it passed the first round"

"Did you see, the Genins in black cloaks?" Another said, beside him getting a surprised look in return. "I would have missed them if I hadn't paid extra close to my surroundings. The moment we moved away from the door, they passed through and boy, where they fast! Do you think they were the ones from Demon Country that the Hokage wanted us to pay special attention to?"

"Who cares" The other said, before smirking. "It just provides more fun for us examiners"

"HITODAMA! FUJIN! LET'S GO!" Sakura yelled, taking both of their hands ignoring how they both flinched at her touch as she leads them away while singing, happy to be holding her crush's hand.

Lee looked on the scene with despair and realisation.

"Come on, Lee. What are you doing?" Tenten said.

While Neji wondered what his teammate was up to.

"You guys go on a head; I need to take care of something" Lee said.

Hitodama, Fujin and Sakura were in front of the door to the next stage and were about to go in when they heard a familiar voice from up above.

"HEY! Guy with the dark eyes" Lee shouted.

"Which one of us are you referring to?" Fujin asked, as Lee became aware that both boys had dark eyes and sweat dropped at mistake.

"Um…the one, I stopped his attack earlier" Lee said, with a sweat drop while Fujin want into depression.

"What do you want?" Hitodama said.

"Will you" Lee said, with determination.

"Fight me?"

"**No**" Hitodama answered instantly.

Lee anime style fall to the floor.

"But why?" He said.

"I see no merit in fighting you, you'll just waste our time" Hitodama said, it was one thing that Fujin and Hitodama had learned from their father was that they had to get the job done the quickly or else and this was just stupid.

"Fine, if you won't come, then I'll make you fight!" Lee said, not going to take no for answer since he saw this as a test of Sakura love.

He charged at Hitodama at full speed convinced Hitodama couldn't keep up and when he was finally close enough.

Lee was kicked in the stomach by Fujin who had enough.

The boy was sent flying and landed several feet away, wondering what the hell just happened and why was his body rattling as he shakenly got up.

"You should have stayed down" Hitodama commented and was slightly impressed that the boy avoided the worst of damage from the kick, something told him Lee was stubborn.

"My Nii-san isn't the only thing you have to worry about in this exam" Fujin said, proudly just to keep up appearances.

Lee found himself coughing up blood and was down on one knee and said. "…..I see. May I ask your name?"

_Finally! _Fujin thought as he said. "It's Fujin Kurama and don't you forget it!"

"Pathetic. If you can't even defeat my little brother, then you have no right to challenge me" Hitodama said, while Sakura was fan-girling thinking Hitodama was so cool.

"…I see, then in that case" Lee said, disappearing and appear right in front of Fujin who faked surprise and allowed Lee to deliver an uppercut kick to the jaw.

Lee ignored the feeling in his leg as it cried out in pain, it was like he had hit solid steel and he tried not to show how badly that kick messed up his right leg.

It would do no good to show weakness to your opponent.

Fujin was up in the air, studying Lee from the up above under the mask of pure pain.

_Not bad…. for a human._ Both Fujin and Hitodama thought at the same time, maybe there was hope for the young generation of Konoha.

"**Shadow leaf dance**" Lee said, suddenly behind Fujin in mid-air mimicking his posture.

"FUJIN!" Both Hitodama and Sakura yelled, Sakura out of genuine concern for her team mate while Hitodama only shouted to keep up his mask, knowing full well that his brother would be okay in the end.

Lee than began to loosen the bandages wrapped around his hands and began to wrap it around Fujin form, they could all sense that he was about to do something that would have killed or serious injured a Genin, only to be stopped by a Shuriken from out of nowhere.

Of course Hitodama and Fujin saw the turtle coming even though they faked surprise.

"THAT'S ENOUGH LEE!" A random giant turtle yelled, wearing a leaf headband around its neck.

With one of his bandages stuck to the wall, Lee was forcibly pulled apart from Fujin who finally fell and landed safely on the ground by doing a back flip.

"So you were watching…" Lee said, as he looked down sheepish as he landed in front of one of his Sensei.

"LEE! YOU KNOW THAT MOVE IS FORBIDDEN!" The turtle yelled.

"I'm sorry….i just…." Lee tried to justify his actions.

"Could that thing be his Sensei?" Sakura said, finding a talking Turtle beyond weird, Hitodama and Fujin were much less effected by the sight since they had a talking giant Kitsune for a Sensei for over a decade.

"B-But, I wasn't planning on using the other one…" Lee spluttered.

"Hey…that's a turtle right" Fujin said, pointing to the thing not that far away from them, mysteriously talking.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sakura said, while his brother face palmed.

"But since when can turtles become Ninja's?" Fujin just had to asked, keeping up his mask.

"YOU FOOL!" The turtle continued to yelled at his student, making Lee flinch. "You think that's an excuse for what you almost done? A true Shinobi never reveals his special techniques!"

"YES!" Lee said.

"Such a wired conversation" Hitodama said, since it wasn't every day you see a talking turtle yelling at a boy.

"Are you prepared to pay?" The turtle said and Lee heart sank.

"Yes…" Lee said, feeling dejected.

"Then here come's Gai-Sensei!" Someone random person yelled, when smoke appeared on top of the Turtle.

"GEEZ, YOU GUYS ARE SO FULL OF YOUTH!" Might Guy made an appearance at last, he was a man with a bow cut hair style, very think eyebrows, orange stripped leg warmers and a standard Flak jacket but what really draw their attention was the incredible weird pose he was doing.

They were all too shocked to speak but finally Fujin broke through the silence.

"….Nii-san" Fujin said turning to his brother.

"Yes, little brother" Hitodama said.

"What the heck is that?" Fujin just had to ask.

"I don't know little brother" Hitodama said, he didn't know that the world was such a mysterious place while Sakura didn't know what to make of the man who had such huge eye brows.

Guy flashed a smile and Sakura, Hitodama and Fujin suddenly felt sick to their stomach.

"Thick eyebrows" Hitodama said, shuddering.

"A bigger weirdo has appeared." Sakura said, doing the same as her crush.

"What is he wearing?" Fujin just had to ask. "To think a grown man would dress like that so openly. The world is so strange"

"HEY! STOP INSULTING MY SENSEI!" Lee yelled, hearing the insults, his sensei was the best there is!

"SHUT UP!" Fujin yelled. "ONE FREAK AFTER ANOTHER KEEPS POPPING UP! HOW ELSE DO YOU THINK WE WILL TAKE IT!?"

"What did you…" Lee began.

"Lee!" Gai said, addressing his student.

"Yes, sensei" Lee said.

Gai hit him with his fist the second Lee was close enough and Sakura, Fujin and Hitodama looked on with passive eyes.

They all decided right there that it was better to stop thinking about what they were seeing in front of them.

"You are…you are" Guy said.

"Sensei" Lee couldn't believe his Sensei hit him.

Mysterious tears trickled down Guy eyes and so did Lee.

"*Hick*, Sensei I" Lee barely chocked out before he was embraced into a hug.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, LEE. DON'T SAY IT!" Gai said, hugging his student.

"SENSEI!" Lee said, he cried out.

Despite the heart touching seen, Fujin, Sakura and Hitodama continued to look at it with passive eyes.

Like they thought before, it was best not to think around those two.

"…Nii-san, let's go" Fujin just had to say.

"For once, I agree with you, little brother" Hitodama said, beginning to leave while Sakura trailed behind them.

Unfortunately, Gai saw them leaving and yelled out.

"SO HOW IS KAKASHI DOING?" he asked, making them all stop in their tracks.

"You know, Kakashi?" Hitodama said.

"Know him" Gai said, looking strangely smug. "he he…" he began laughing.

_Weirdo…_All three couldn't help but think.

Instantly both Fujin and Hitodama felt the man own Chakra moving at an impossible speed for a human and stop behind them.

"People call us 'Eternal Rivals'" Gai said, not expecting both Fujin and Hitodama to have the ability to sense Chakra as all three showed shocked looks.

_This guy is still slower than 9._ Both Princes thought.

"When did he…" Fujin faked a look of shock.

"50 wins and 49 losses" Guy said, before tooting his own horn. "I'm stronger than Kakashi"

_That's not something to brag about. Kakashi is weak! _Both Princes thought while Sakura looked on in shock.

"You guys and Lee should head over to the classroom" Guy said, removing the Shuriken holding one of Lee bandages to show his fist bruised.

"Good look, Lee" Gai said and with that he 'vanished', while Fujin and Hitodama were thinking how easy it was going to be to fulfil their life purpose, but they won't get cocky.

Cockiness got people killed.

"Listen. The truth is I c-HEY!" Lee began, only to see all three of them turn around and ignore him.

"I stopped caring, minutes ago" Hitodama said, raising Lee irritation. "Besides you haven't defeated my little brother so what right do you have to talk to me? Defeat my brother and then I'll listen"

Lee still didn't get to open his mouth to resort since all three walked away and didn't look like they were stopping.

He calmed himself down before going to join his team.

It looks like he was going to have to add one more monster to his list.

# Scene Change#

Team 7 walked down the corridor.

"Oh, so Sakura made it too" A voice said, in front of them revealing their Sensei who for once wasn't reading Porn ever since that beating he got from his Sensei wife.

"Now, we can properly begin the exam" Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, confused.

"The truth is, this test can only be taken by a group of three" Kakashi confessed before turning to both Princes and saying. "And I assume, both of you have figured it out already? Does Demon Country also hammer into you the importance of teamwork?" fishing for information, since he wasn't allowed to follow the black clocked Genins since they masked their Chakra so perfectly which was worrisome.

Just how powerful were the so called 'Royal Guards' of Demon Countries King?

Like his sensei, Kakashi too believed that Konoha would come out victorious against such a country.

"More or less" Fujin said, not really answering Kakashi question and the ninja know it too.

"Regardless, the fact that you all came of your free will, means you've progressing nicely as a team" Kakashi said, seeing the looks of pride on all of their faces before stepping aside to let them all pass.

"ALRIGHT, LETS ALL GO IN!" Fujin yelled as all three walked in with their heads held high and pushed the double doors open.

_And Kakashi couldn't have been more proud._

And scene!

Next chapter, the Royal guards and the Princes finally meet up and meet a guy named Kabuto who says one to many things and unknowingly signs his own death warrant by revealing information he shouldn't have. Review/ fav and follow!


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

All three of them walked through the door and the sight in front of them left them in shock, well, Hitodama and Fujin faked shocked since they sensed the many Chakra signatures in the room, including the ones that were much larger than the rest.

You don't have to be a genius to know who those signatures belong to.

The sight that greeted them was a large classroom filled with a Hundred or more Genins.

Ch 16: Take off your Cloaks

_There's so many…_Sakura thought in shock, she never thought that she would have to face so many people. _Are they all taking the exam? _ Without her knowing it, old habits kicked in and she found herself shaking in fear since every person in the room looked so strong.

"HITODAMA-KUN!" Ino Yamanaka yelled launching herself at Hitodama in a surprise attack, luckily Hitodama sharp senses made him side step her and Ino just barely stopped herself from falling face first onto the floor but she quickly recovered unfortunately. "Still so shy, aren't you?" she said and Hitodama felt a shiver go down his spine while Fujin snickered at his older brother expense.

"HE'S NOT SHY! HE WANTS TO GET AWAY FROM YOU, INO PIG!" Sakura screeched, how dare Ino make a move on her precious Hitodama-kun?!

"Well hello to you to, big forehead" Ino shot back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Sakura screeched going a volume higher, making everyone in the room cringe at the volume.

"Prince's so your whole team made it too?" A new voice said, making them all pause at the sight of one of the clocked Genin coming towards them instead of sitting down and watching them like rest.

"That voice…" Fujin said.

"Yagi, right?" Hitodama said, racking his brain over the names of the Royal Guards and Yagi felt appreciation.

"That's right, your highness" He said, smiling under his hood.

"H-Hitodama, who is this?" Sakura asked, wondering how the two know each other and looked at the headband on his forehead.

"This is Yagure, he is one of the Royal Families, Royal Guards in Demon Country" Hitodama said, giving the information out just to add intimidation and fear in the room.

"Their job is to protect, Hitodama and me" Fujin added, seeing what his brother was doing and joining in.

By now everyone in the room, had figured out that the two boys were actually royalty and nobody could blame them when they all thought it was going to be easy to take them down since Royals and nobles had a past history of having no fighting experience and always hired Ninja's to protect them.

To them it was as if, they were telling them openly than they were terrible Ninja's since they failed the secrecy part of being a Ninja.

However, this would usually be so, if Demon Country was built the same way as the other villages and countries and didn't have a blood bath every day that made the likes of the Village of the Bloody Misty, look like a pleasant sit down.

"Who cares if he's your guard or that your royalty" One voice injected and they all turned to find Kiba and his team behind him, on top of his head was Akamaru as always but Kiba was too distracted to notice how Akamaru stiffened when he was moved closer to Yagi as the dog realized what the person in a cloak was and hoped he wouldn't have to fight him, he didn't think he could protect Kiba.

"H-Hello" Hinata stuttered as she saw her crush.

"It doesn't matter who you are, you'll still be crushed by me" Kiba bragged, not knowing what the thing in a cloak was unlike Akamaru.

"Big talk for someone who has never had blood on their hands" Yagi said, not waiting for Kiba to resort as Kiba and his team stiffened and as Yagi walked passed Kiba, Kiba finally got a whiff of the guy scent and he almost chocked on air since he felt like he was being burnt from the in the inside.

Sweat poured down his forehead as the guy passed him and Akamaru curled into his himself trying to look as small and uninteresting as possible.

_That, guy. _Kiba thought, catching his breath.

"KEEP TALKING BIG!" Fujin yelled snapping Kiba out of his shocked state. "WE'LL BEAT YOU TO THE GROUND!"

"F-Fujin-kun, Kiba didn't mean it" Hinata quietly said, looking anywhere but in front.

_That dog looks tasty…_ Choji thought, from a distance and Akamaru couldn't help but feel a shiver go down his spine.

Fujin and Hitodama secretly analyzed the people around them.

"Hey, you guys should be more quite" A new voice called out and Hitodama and Fujin wondered how big their group would get before the main examiner showed up.

They all turned to find a boy with onyx eyes and ash grey hair wearing black rimmed circular glasses and sporting a Konoha head band.

Immediately Hitodama, Fujin and the Numbers didn't like him.

"Screaming like school girls…geez" The guy said, "You guys are just out of the academy right? This isn't a picnic; you know"

"And who might you be?" Hitodama asked, while his eyes narrowed as his heightened nose caught the faint smell of dried blood mixed with a high concentration of soap and chemicals trying to cover the smell.

Several of the numbers heads turned around when their senses smelt something foul when they were near one of the examiners in the room, it was so disgusting that if their hoods weren't hiding their faces so well than everyone would see the clear disgust on their faces.

The sickening smell was a mixture of Blood both old and new, Snake, man and woman. It just couldn't be called human anymore and calling it a thing was too nice, they all had the strong feeling that the examiner watching them with far too much interest to be normal would be a pain in the future.

Clearly they had to avoid that particular examiner.

"I'm Kabuto" Kabuto Yakushi said, unaware that his scent was giving him away. "You shouldn't really be so loud, look behind you" and they all looked behind them and were shocked to meet vicious glares.

They all began to sweat.

"Those guys behind you, glaring at you, are from the hidden rain, they are famous for having short tempers" He said, "Everyone is nervous about the exam, so quieten down before you cause a scene" reaching for his pouch and saying "Well I can't blame you, your clueless rookies. You remind me of how I used to be"

_I highly doubt that. _Both Hitodama and Fujin thought.

"Kabuto-san….right?" Sakura said, "So is this your second time?"

"No" Kabuto said, surprising them all. "This is my seventh time, exactly."

_S-Seventh time? _Hitodama and Fujin thought, there was obviously something wrong here, Kabuto Chakra pool was bigger than a mere Genin should be, in fact he should be Chunin or Junín by now.

So why did he refuse to advance from a mere Genin rank?

"This exam is held twice a year so this year is my fourth year" Kabuto said, getting out his pack of cards.

"Wow, so you know a lot about the exam" Sakura said, amazed that someone could try for four years straight when she would have given up within a year.

"Yes, that's right" Kabuto said.

"Wow, I wish I had that kind of knowledge" Fujin said.

"Let me share some information with you guys" Kabuto said, holding up his cards. "With these Nin-info cards"

"Nin-info cards?" Sakura asked, in confusion.

"They are basically cards which have info burned on to them with Chakra" Kabuto explained. "I have over four years' worth of info over 200 cards." spreading the cards out and they could all see they were blank. "They look blank, right? To open the info on the cards…" he channeled some chakra into them.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked seeing Kabuto crouch down.

"You can't use them unless I use my Chakra, for example" Kabuto explained, suddenly a graph appeared on the card he was holding and they were all amazed.

"Wow, an easy to use map" Ino said, shocked.

While Hitodama and Fujin eyes narrowed at the possibilities with this ability.

"This is the number of those taking the exam and the breakdown of what country they are from" Kabuto said, before fake laughing. "although I have yet to find where Demon country is" which secretly irritated him, for weeks he had been following one lead after another trying to find the country under his master's orders but they all lead to dead ends.

"That's good" Fujin said, smiling.

"Of course, Father doesn't just want anyone to walk through the border" Hitodama said, with pride in his voice.

_If you had found it, we would have killed you._ Was silently in the air.

"Do you have cards on individuals?" Kiba asked, ignoring the glares sent his way.

"Oh? So there are guys you are worried about?" Kabuto said.

"No" Kiba said, hiding his fear. "I just want to see who I'm up against"

"of course…the information on all of this exam participates isn't perfect but I do have it." Kabuto said. "Even I have information on you guys. Say something about these guys and I'll take a look"

"Fujin Kurama, Hitodama Kurama and that guy Yagi" Kiba said, ignoring the fierce glares sent his way and several from those in cloaks.

"Oh so you know, two of them" Kabuto said, "However the third is a little more trickier since you didn't give me his last name" get out a fresh deck and channeling a whole lot of Chakra into them before revealing the first card.

"Okay, first up, Fujin Kurama" He said, showing them all. "Fujin Kurama, second Prince of Demon Country, little brother to Hitodama Kurama, he was adopted by Zeref Kurama, the current King of demon Country. His birth name is a secret that only a few know about. He was trained by the King himself until he was 12 and joined Konoha as a Ninja which he excelled at in the academy." Before turning over another card, making his eyes widen in fake surprise. "Impressive, Fujin-san states are much higher than a regular Genin and he could easily make it to Chunin. There is no doubt in my mind that he would pass this exam with flying colures and not to mention his remarkable bloodline limit that is similar in appearance to the famous Uchiha Sharingan however it's ability are currently unknown"

Fujin showed a blank expression as all eyes turned to him, with looks of awe, fear and anticipation.

"Okay, second up, we have Hitodama Kurama" Kabuto continued unaware that he was attracting the wrong kind of attention as he turned over another card to show Hitodama stats. "Hitodama Kurama, first Prince of Demon Country, he too was adopted by the King and cares a lot about his little brother, Fujin Hitodama, like Fujin-san, his real name is kept a secret and only a few know about it. Like his brother, he too received training and was raised by the King himself until he was 12. He and his brother returned to Demon Country for training when it was revealed that their appointed sensei only taught them about team work while reading Porn. He too has the same bloodline as his brother and due to his training with the King, he would have no problems making Chunin as well" revealing his states as both Team 8 and Team 10 looked at the high stats in shock.

Everyone turned to look at Hitodama also with awe, fear and anticipation in their eyes.

"And lastly" Kabuto said, unaware that he was signing his death warrant as he spoke. "This one's is a bit trickier to find but I think I've got him. Yagi. Yagi Bakin, a member of the Royal guards who swore allegiance to Demon Country to protect the Royal Family from harm. His abilities are unknown but I do know, he took part in the destruction of Akatsuki, an organization full of S-Rank Missing-Nin, which Itachi Uchiha himself was a member of" Looking at the cloaked figures in fake shock while the rest started sweating as they heard that 'Yagi' was strong enough to face S ranked Ninja's such as Itachi Uchiha.

Nobody know but a selected few in the room that a secret conversation was going on, the subject of topic was what method to use to kill a certain ash grey haired boy because it was clear, that nobody should have that kind of information especially a mere 'Genin'.

Kabuto, unaware that he wouldn't live to see tomorrow morning, put his cards in his pouch.

"Either way, there are lots of amazing Ninja's from Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Water and even the famous Demon Country that is said to have a very large army, here" Kabuto said, making all those around gulp in fear. "Either way this exam won't be easy"

"I don't care" Fujin said with determination before he shouted like an idiot over everyone in the room.

"MY NAME IS FUJIN KURAMA AND NONE OF YOU WILL BEAT ME! YOU GOT THAT?!"

And just like that, almost everyone in the room became his enemy.

Fujin found himself, promptly wacked and punched in the head by the combined force of Hitodama and Sakura, who were wondered why they had such a team mate.

Hitodama immediately went to apologies to everyone in the room. "Please excuse my little brother. He sometimes doesn't think and says whatever pops into his head"

Sakura apologized also and said. "Please forgive my idiot team mate, he's missing some brain cells so don't take anything he says seriously and take it as a mere joke."

Suddenly smoke erupted from nowhere to reveal a man in a black coat followed by lots of very tough looking examiners and all people could think was.

_Finally._

"Thank you for waiting" The head examiner said. "I am Morino Ibiki, the head examiner for the Chunin Exams"

Everyone had looks of a hit of fear except for the black cloaked Genins since they were not impressed with his dramatic entrance as they all looked at his scared face.

"I will say this now" Ibiki said, his voice commanding and imposing. "There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner, even if permission is given, killing your opponent will not be tolerated." Before giving them all a hard stare that sent shivers down most of their spines, the only one's not effect where the one's who had seen something way scarier than a human who looked like he was stupid enough to get caught by other humans that weren't nearly as cruel as Demons.

"The Pigs that disobey me" Ibiki said, In a low and threatening voice. "**Will fail immediately**. Do I make myself clear?"

His declaration was met with silence.

"We will now start the first test in the Chunin exam" Ibiki announced. "Instead of your current seating arrangements" picking up a plated number and showing it to them all. "You will pick one of these and in the seat assigned to you, take the plate with you."

One of the examiners brought a stack of papers as it became clear that they were doing a written test.

Fujin let out a loud groan at the sight of the papers, not a written exam!

Sakura and Hitodama sweat dropped at seeing Fujin look of horror, as if the world was ending before his very eyes.

In the end, Sakura and Hitodama had to drag their team mate to his seat kicking and screaming while trying to ignore the stares on their back from Fujin embarrassing behavior.

Fujin was dumped in his seat by his own brother where he sulked before he noticed Hinata next to him.

"Fujin, let's do our best" Hinata said, happy that her crush was sat next to her and thought this was fate.

Everyone took their seat and Ibiki began.

"Do not turn your papers over just yet, listen closely to what I have to say" He said, "There are many important rules to the first test. I'll write it on the board while explaining but questions will not be allowed" writing on the black board.

"Rules?" Sakura said, _no questions allowed?_

"The first rule. You guys will all start off with 10 points." Ibiki said, writing. "The test is made up of 10 questions and each one is worth a point but this test also uses a subtract system. Basically if you answer all the questions correctly than you'll get ten points. But if you miss three than you get 7 points"

There was pause before Ibiki continued and said. "The second rule, is that this a team test. Whether you pass or fail will be determined by the combined score of your teammates also, each team will compete to see how many points you can hold on to from initial team total of 30" he said making Sakura forehead slam on her desk in shock.

"BUT I DON'T UNDE-"Sakura began.

"SHUT UP!" Ibiki said, shutting Sakura up. "Didn't I say no questions? There is a reason for this, so be quiet and listen."

_Reason? _Sakura thought, feeling down.

"The third and final rule" Ibiki said, "Anyone caught by the test officers doing sneaky activities, namely cheating…will have 2 points subtracted from them"

_I see so there is more than one way to lose a point…_Sakura thought, wondering if Fujin would be quiet enough to take the test and not ruin it for them.

"So no cheating" Ibiki said. "I'll keep my eyes on you"

"And we'll be watching too" One examiner said, he had a bandage across his nose.

"Only the weak ones are caught cheating" Ibiki said, "As a Shinobi trying to achieve the level of Chunin. Be proud Ninja's"

_No problem, Fujin just has to keep his mouth shut for the entire test. _Sakura thought, since even though Fujin was an idiot most of the time, he outranked her in terms of smarts in this kind of thing.

"And the Final role" Ibiki said. " Those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer the questions correctly." Giving them all a scary look and those from demon country could tell, that the man truly loved his job from the looks of fear on everyone faces.

"Will fail along with his two team mates"

Shocking everyone in the room.

"The Exam with Last one hour" Ibiki said, while most of the room were tense before he added. "And those of you in black cloaks, I will not permit you wearing them through the examination or I will disqualify you immediately on the grounds that you were cheating since the cloaks cover everything except for your head band"

There was a super long pause as everyone unconsciously turned to the Genins in black cloaks, now that everyone thought of it.

Weren't they the same Genins that made it into the classroom first?

Which was a huge blow to Konoha pride as a whole since they didn't get there first.

"Well" Ibiki said, giving them all a stern glare. "Are you going to comply or do I have to disqualify you all right now?"

.

.

.

"That won't be necessary, Examiner-sama" One voice said, his tone was commanding and had an air to it and Ibiki wouldn't be wrong if he thought that person was the leader.

"Well will take off our cloaks"

And all eyes were glued to the hands that gripped the cloth around their necks.

_Most weren't prepared to see what was under their hoods_.

And scene!

Next chapter, the Numbers finally take off their cloaks and show their faces to the whole world and the result is shocking, especially when the ninja of Konoha see someone who looks like the head Nara missing son. Review/ Fav and follow!


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

"Very well, Examiner-sama" The leader of the cloaked group said, as all eyes turned to the ones who wore dark cloaks.

The cloaks were taken off to reveal.

A boy with red hair spiked on top, with the strangest pair of coloured goggles, most in the room had ever seen, around his head was the head protector for demon country which was a picture of a one tailed Kitsune, he also wore a black flask jacket underneath a short blue robe with grey pant and black ninja shoes, the look in his eyes gave of the feeling that he was no ordinary Genin and may be one of those to look out for.

A girl with long pink hair that was thankfully not as bright as Sakura, dressed in a fish nets shirt with short black shorts, leggings and normal ninja shoes. On her head was an unusual necklace that was barely visible and her head protector was around her thin waist, she didn't fit the persona of a female ninja but her eyes disillusioned anyone who thought she was another weak damsel in distress.

Lots of the males Genins in the room found themselves drooling over her looks.

A boy with long blond hair covering his face, around his head was something a few people recognised and that was only because they had a connection to demon country, the only thing that everybody recognised was a head protector connecting two half circles around each ear, he wore his headband around his neck, his head bobbing up and down to unheard music that only he could hear and he wore a red straight flask open jacket and red shirt underneath along with black pants and standard black ninja shoes.

A small girl, who had green hair with a shock of dark green in it, she looked like the shyness of them all, clutching what looked like a plush toy of some foreign animal and wore something similar to Ino except it was dark blue, on her neck was the demon country head protector.

A young male who everyone couldn't help but think he was a Nara, if it wasn't for his hair which wasn't in the usual Nara's signature hair style but was freely down and wavy, the boy was in a white shirt hidden under a black short jacket, on the jacket was the emblem of a fox along with black slim pants and ninja shoes that went up to his ankles.

"Woah" Some girl said, hearts were appearing in her eyes and she wasn't the only one, who know someone who looked so much like a Nara could be so hot?

What they found his most attractive feature were his eyes, the eyes, was what really draw them, it didn't show the unusual Nara laziness that all Nara's were famous for which was a turn off personally but instead it was more like a predator who was stalking his prey, using the art of seduction.

Which was clearly working if the hearts in most of the girl's in the rooms eyes were anything to go by.

Nobody noticed the silver kitten who was looking smug on top of the male head. The boy had the markings of a clan similar to Inuzuka clan, instead of red fang marks, he had whiskers marks to distinguish himself from a Nara and on his forehead was the demon country head protector.

But that was not all.

There was also another boy who was by far the most muscle bound of them all, the male went sleeveless, showing his toned muscles and golden craved arm bands on each arm, he had red short hair and crimson eyes in the standard a black sleeveless shirt and pants with his head protector on his head.

The last person to be revealed was a boy whose hair was blue and had eyes to match, he wore a green shirt with a black flask jacket and blue pants, around his neck was a familiar head protector as he tried to look the most intimidating out of the strange group but failed miserably and around his neck were three large golden rings.

The aura around all eight of them was not normal and everyone couldn't help but notice.

Ch 17: No need to Cheat

Ibiki managed to peel his eyes away from the strangely dressed Genins in the room, however some of his examiners had no such restraint and were openly staring at one Genin to another in fascination seeing devices they had never seen before.

But for Ibiki, one Genin really stood out for him.

The one that looked not only like a Nara but bore a certain resemblance to the Nara head and made a mental note to tell Shikaku about this particular Genin before saying.

"Begin"

Everyone peeled their eyes away from the clearly foreign looking Genins and turn to their own papers, picking their pencil's up.

Sakura immediately worried about one of her team mates exploding in his seat because of being forced to sit still.

Meanwhile Hitodama kept on making secret glances at Fujin who's was clearly on a trip down sugar rush mountain and was struggling to sit still in his seat.

While Fujin was wondering, if the next part of the exam would require him to move around, by now everyone pretty much realised that the question on the test were clearly not meant for a mere Genin to answer.

The Konoha examiners turned to the Genin from Demon country and were shocked to see, all of them scribbling away on their answers sheets, the noise of eight pencils writing frantically attracted attention from a good half of the room, who turned to their nearest Demon Country Genin in partial shock and slight awe.

The first to finish writing was unsurprisingly the one who looked like a Nara, but everyone was else was a close second.

The Examiners had expected them all, to start trying to cheat without being caught, showing some ability but it looked like Demon Country went above and beyond with their Genins and filled them with enough to knowledge and personal experience to answer what was far beyond the average knowledge of an average Genin.

All the Examiners had hoped to record any kind of ability that Demon Country may display to report back to the Hokage but they never expected for the Genins to really have no reason to cheat.

And speaking of cheating, certain Genins had caught on to what was truly going on and began to do some suspicious activities in order to get answers.

Suddenly a Genin next to Sakura, got up and said. "umm…I'd like to know one thing" getting Ibiki attention. "How many teams are expected to pass?"

Ibiki began to laugh and said in a deadly tone. "it's not like knowing will help you or anything or do you want to be disqualified?" he said.

"Sorry…" The embarrassed Genin said, while some of the Genins that had already finished their test laughed silently increasing the Genins embarrassment.

Hitodama and Fujin had long figured out what the examiners were truly after, they wanted to force them to show their abilities in hopes to get an answer to one of the questions from the knowledgeable one's in the room.

But even though they were both wearing Konoha headbands, in their heart they were Demon Country Genins and that meant they won't play the game that the Konoha Hokage had set-up especially when they could answer the questions themselves without the need to cheat.

Meanwhile Gaara had begun cheating using his sand, Kiba had begun cheating using Akamaru who was on his head and had a clear overview of everyone test answers which he relayed back the answers to Kiba through their shared mind link.

A small insect buzzed around the room, most in the room didn't think much of the bee who had appeared seemly out of nowhere but if you looked closely, you would see it was purposely avoiding getting close to the Genins from Demon Country along with Hitodama and Fujin who's very presence smelled of a demon.

A tread made out of Chakra was stuck to the ceiling by Tenten and those from the village of Sound used the rhythms of those writing to tell them the answers to the question.

Neji used his Bakugan to find a suitable person to copy from who was still writing and looked like they know what they were doing.

Hitodama and Fujin, officially started to take the questions seriously and were flying through them at an alarming pace, singling them out as fresh new target for those who were cheating.

Suddenly a Kunai, tore apart one shocked Genin paper which whizzed past Fujin ear.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" The Genin yelled.

"You messed up five times." Kotetsu Hagane declared much to the Genin shock. "You **Fail**."

"N-No, W-Way" The Genin said, how was he caught, he was sure he was careful and what was more shameful was that he was Konoha Genin.

"The two on his team, get out of here" Kotetsu said, "Right now"

"Damn it" One of the Genins team mates said as all three left the room.

"Hurry up and leave" Kotetsu said, impatiently.

Both Fujin and Hitodama had stopped writing, Fujin was busy smirking like an idiot while his team mates both wished they could whack him on the back of the head.

In another universe, Hinata would have saw Fujin in trouble and try and help him out but since he was known to be even smarter than her, she know, he was going to be fine answering all the questions so she didn't bother to ask.

_It looks like Sakura has stopped writing. _Ino thought, getting ready to try the Jutsu that her clan was famous for, she would have tried it on one of the Demon Country Genin but something in her senses told her that was a bad idea and as she hijacked Sakura body, she didn't see, that one of the examiner had put a cross next to her name for strike one.

"No.120, you fail" One examiner said, while the Genin cursed.

"No.23, you fail"

"NO!" The Genin yelled, he had to be carried out because he refused to leave.

"43 and 27, you fail" Another Examiner said.

Most of the Genins in the room were on edgy as the number of teams disqualified reached fifteen, they couldn't help but envy Demon Country Genin and selected others, who had enough brains to answer all the questions and were now relaxing and doing who knows what.

Than one Genin did something stupid, luckily he wasn't from Konoha and Konoha image was being destroyed further.

He slammed his hand on the desk and said.

"WHERE IS THE PROOF THAT I CHEATED 5 TIMES!?" The Genin yelled, thinking he could talk his way out of it.

_Idiot. _Fujin thought.

_Pathetic. _Hitodama thought.

_Is this really what other countries Genins are like? _Kanno thought, everyone was cheating so pathetically here, that it was seriously losing hope of getting a proper fight.

"ARE YOU GUYS WATCHING… "But before the Genin could rant so more, one of the examiners suddenly disappeared making most of the Genins in the room eyes widen in shock while Demon Country Genins were fully able to see the man move, especially when it looked like the man was doing it half assed.

"UGH!" The next moment, the same Genin was shoved against a wall by one hand. "gu.."

"Listen Genin, among Chunin's we are the elite that have been assembled to watch over this exam" the Examiner known as Tonbo Tobitake said.

_That's nothing to brag about. _Hitodama thought, before he smirked inwardly. _Doesn't that mean, your too weak to advance to Jonin rank? _Wondering how someone would take pride in being mid-level and being unable to advance.

"Believe me, we haven't missed anything you've done" Tonbo said, the bandages over his eyes made what he said, that more impressive. "You can say that this strength is our proof."

Making most of them gulp in fear while those connected to Demon Country didn't look like they cared what was going on behind them which Ibiki couldn't help but notice, he than felt a spike in Chakra and turned to the source.

The source?

Gaara of the sand.

Ibiki observed the complete calmness the red head was in as he performed a one handed jutsu as silent as a mouse without giving anything away.

He didn't want to admit it but he was impressed.

An eye made out of sand appeared in Gaara right hand before he crushed it and sent the sand particles around the room.

One Genin began rubbing his eyes when he felt what he thought was suddenly dust in them, not seeing the eye that formed in his waist looking over his test paper while Gaara began to write and at the same time, Kotetsu felt like something extraordinary had happened and kept a close eye on the red head while more people began to cheat, taking extra care not to get caught.

Kankuro got up and pretended to want to go toilet while in reality, he used his puppet which he thought he had snuck in without anybody noticing to give him the answers to the questions.

_Alright, the trash is gone. _Ibiki thought, scoffing inwardly at the Genin stupidity, like he wouldn't notice that he had an extra person on his team. _Let's get on to the main event._ He thought before _saying_. "Okay, we will now start the tenth question"

While everyone was thinking finally, it was time for the mystery question.

_Hurry up and return, Kankuro _Temari thought, _you 're supposed to pass the answers to me before the Tenth question!_ Sweating inwardly.

"Now….before we get to it…" Ibiki said, he really did love this job. "I'll like to go over the added rules to this question."

Shocking them all.

Just than Kankuro returned with his puppet in tow.

"heh…good timing" Ibiki said, before asking in a mocking tone. "Was your doll playing beneficial?"

_He knows…_Kankuro thought with panic.

"Just sit down" Ibiki said, which he did. "I will now explain." pacing back and forth, his black coat blowing in the none existent wind.

Ogura had to stiffen a laugh, this man was hilarious.

"These are the rules of desperation…" Ibiki said, thinking he was looking quite terrifying and eyeing the fear stricken looks that stared back at him and for some reason, he felt like he was currently being laughed at.

# Hokage Office#

Minato looked into the crystal ball that showed what was currently happening in the room and he was currently containing his annoyance.

So far Demon Country was showing nothing.

He had been shocked to see that Demon Country Genins exactly know the answers on the sheet while his Genins exactly did not, except for Hitodama, Fujin and Sakura which was pathetic.

He didn't like how two of them only know the answers because they had been raised under Demon Country while the last was only that smart to impress one of the other two.

He had expected his Genins to show up Demon Country at every turn, to show his village was the better village and Demon Country wasn't as great as everyone made out to be, but that did not happen.

Demon Country had ended up showing up his Genins so far.

They were the first to arrive in the classroom before everybody else.

They didn't need to resort to cheating like his Genins and as a result none of them were disqualified while the same couldn't be said for his own.

But even if his Genins didn't come out on top here, they would surely come out on top in the Forest of Death.

After all, he had told Orochimaru to avoid the Konoha Ninja's and go after the Demon Country Genins and make a few if not all of them get branded with his cursed seal, the sociopath was interested in getting his hands on rear bloodlines that he had told him about that was in the large group.

After all, there was no way his Genin will lose in the end.

Especially not to that man.

# Classroom in the Exam#

"First, for this tenth question" Ibiki began, "You must decide whether you will take it or not.."

_What kind of question? Of course I'll take the question. _Hitodama and Fujin thought at the same time.

"Choose!?" Temari said, getting hysterical "What happens if we choice not to take the test!?"

Ibiki was silent for a moment before saying in a deadly tone. "If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to 0…and you'll fail along with your team"

"THAT'S UNFAIR!" One Genin shouted.

"OF COURSE, WE'LL TAKE THE QUESTION!" Another shouted beside him.

_So loud…. _Takashi thought, who know human youngster was so lively these days?

"And now for the other rule…" Ibiki said, shocking Sakura who thought there couldn't be more before declaring.

"If you take the question and answer it incorrectly…that person will lose the right to take the Chunin exams forever"

_Bullshit. _All those connected to Demon Country thought, by the law only the Hokage could do that and the man was no Hokage, he was clearly bluffing and testing their guts.

But of course, the knowledge seemed to be, not that well known and people actually started to sweat believing the man.

"WHAT KIND OF RULE IS THAT?!" Kiba shouted, "THERE ARE GUYS HERE WHO HAVE TAKEN THE EXAM BEFORE!"

Ibiki began laughing again, startling most of the room and said. "You guys were unlucky…this year's rules are different" before saying. "But I'm giving you a way out"

"Huh?" Someone said.

"Those who aren't confident enough, can choose not to take it" Ibiki said, "and I'll allow you to try again, next year"

And Sakura got the feeling that both Hitodama and Fujin would kill her if she backed out now, plus this was a chance to show both of them, how she changed.

"Now let's begin…the tenth question" Ibiki declared. "Those who don't wish to take it, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, leave"

There was a long silence, Sakura suddenly found herself on the receiving end of her team mate's death glares.

Those from Demon Country looked as cool as a cucumber when faced with such a problem.

Sakura didn't dare think of raising her hand when both of her team mates were currently scarier than the decision itself.

"I.." Someone began, the pressure getting to him. "I WON'T TAKE THE QUESTION!"

And it was a Konoha Ninja's no less.

This was not looking good for the rivalry between Konoha and Demon Country, not that Zeref would ever say Konoha was in his league and would laugh himself horse if someone actually thought they were.

"I'm sorry. Gennai. Inoho" The Genin apologised.

"No.50, fail!" One of the examiner said, "130, 111 also fail!"

Those around Fujin began to drop out.

In another universe, Fujin would have inspired those left behind, to take the question but with his demon mind set, he was taught that the less rivals the better and when more than three quarters of the room had been emptied and it became clear that nobody else was going to drop out any time soon, Ibiki said. "Now to those remaining"

There was a long unnerving silence as most were on the edge of their seats.

"I CONGRATULATE YOU ON PASSING THE FIRST TEST!" He said, getting shocked looks in return.

Nobody spoke as most were trying to process what just happened.

"Wait. What do you mean?" Sakura just had to say. "We already passed? What about the tenth question?"

Ibiki suddenly broke out into an uncharacteristic smile and said. "What Question? There was no such thing as the 10th question or you could say that the two choices were the 10th question"

"HUH!?" Sakura said, in shock.

"THAN WHAT WAS THE FIRST NINE QUESTIONS FOR!?" Temari said, still hysterical "THEY WERE POINTLESS THAN!"

"They weren't pointless" Ibiki said, shutting her up. "They served their purpose and of course certain individuals in this room had figured that out from the start." Some of the Genins unconsciously turned to the nearest Demon Country Genin who had been relaxed the entire time in disbelief. "The purpose was to test your information gathering"

_His personalities changed. _Temari thought with a sweat drop and asked. "Information gathering?"

Those who know what the questions were about, tuned Ibiki out, the man himself saw that almost a good half of the Genins left in the room were showing signs of tuning his out, mostly the one's from Demon Country Genins but he explained to everyone who would listen despite his irritation.

He then uncovered his full head and most of the people in the room eyes widen in shock at the sight of terrible scars and drill holes engraved on his head, the Genins from Demon Country exactly looked interested and not horrified, to think the man covered his scars instead of parade them proudly, after all it was a sign of being loyal to a fault to the village, even at the cost of his own life.

If the civilians themselves can't handle the sight than they are weak and clearly are too protected from the harsh reality of the world.

But once Ibiki started to talk about what could happen on the battle field, they all lost interest, irritating the man inwardly.

Suddenly a figure wrapped in a black cloak crashed through the window scaring half of the Genins in the room.

Two Kunai attached themselves to the ceiling in the chaos.

_Geez, not her. _Ibiki thought, with distain.

Not a moment later, out came a big breasted woman wearing clothes that did nothing to hide her breasts or her figure, the only proper piece of clothing she had on was a coat.

Takashi took one look at her and said.

_Well hello, big breasted and beautiful. _Takashi inwardly purred. _Why don't we go somewhere quiet where we can be alone, maybe if you're lucky, you can rub my lamp tonight. _

_…__.Um, S-sensei, I can hear you and she can't. _9 thought with a massive sweat drop.

And scene.

Next chapter, those left out of the Genins, go through the forest of Death where Orochimaru is set loose in the forest and a certain Medic meets his end. Review/ Fav and follow!


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

Anko didn't know why but she suddenly felt like someone was talking about her in a less than appropriate manner and as a result her eyes narrowed slightly, trying to locate the man who she will kill next and said. "I am the Examiner for the second test! Mitarashi Anko! Let's go and FOLLOW ME!"

Her speech was meet with choking silence, most of the room was reduced to sweat drops because of her outburst.

"Um, it's kind of late now…" Ibiki said, wondering why him and making Anko blush in embarrassment in the process.

_T-This examiner, kind of reminds me of Fujin.._ Sakura thought with a sweat drop.

Anko pushed down her embarrassment and began to count them all and said. "I count 42, well just as expected. You clearly weed out the strong from the weak but I'll reduce the number to half, by the end"

_Reduce us to half!? _Sakura thought, sweating, wondering what kind of hell they were about to face.

"Ah… I'm getting so excited..." She said, leaking some blood lust with a face of pure bliss, not knowing a certain demon lord trapped in a cat body were having some not so very clean thoughts about her and his student was struggling to keep a straight face. "I'll explain things once we change places so follow me" she said.

And with that, they all left and began to follow her, surprisingly enough the Genins from demon country had no issue following her, along with several other Genins.

Leaving poor Ibiki to collect the test papers, only to be shocked to find that the Genins from demon country not only answered all the questions correctly but they all went into depth with their answers, so much into it, that the answers could only wrote by a work of professional killer that was constantly at war.

It was painting a pretty terrifying image of what kind of village those kids came from and he couldn't help but wonder.

What had they allowed into this village?

Ch 18: The power of Rhythm.

Anko and the remain Genins stood in front of possibly the biggest forest anybody had ever seen, well not the Genins from Demon Country but you get the point.

It was practically reeked danger and the steel cage around the forest with signs that said 'Danger, keep out' wasn't helping matters either.

Many gulped in fear.

"Welcome to the stage for the second task" Anko said, her sadistic pleasure was being fed, seeing so many fear stricken faces. "Also known as…'The Forest of Death! Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

While other's would disagree with her.

_Sounds fun. _Takeshi thought, any word that had the word death in it, was his kind of place, the other sensei's were telling their charges, not to do anything stupid and to get to the end, as quickly as possible.

"This is so creepy…" Sakura said, she couldn't help but feel the overwhelming ominous feeling from the Forest and wondering how her two team mates could look so calm and collected.

"You'll soon find out, why this called the forest of death" Anko said and Fujin thought, he just had to mock her.

"'You'll soon find out, why this called the forest of death'" He said, in a high pitched tone while wiggling his ass in loads of different direction making many stiffen a laugh while Anko felt her anger rise, seeing a mere Genin mock her. "Like hell that sort of bull crap name could scare me especially from such a pitiful forest such as this!"

"Your so spirited..." Anko said, with a scary smile on her face, as she faced the idiot child and at a speed that no Genin could see, she whipped out a Kunai from her sleeve and throw it.

She didn't expect for Fujin to be able to dodge her attack by a hair.

"What the heck?" Fujin said, feigning shock.

And Anko was suddenly behind him in a flash and whispered in his ear. "Nice reflects kid but it's really too bad that I didn't get to spill any blood especially from those plump cheeks." licking his cheeks, not knowing that if she had hurt him, she would have seen that his blood wasn't red like she expected but black, not only that but she would have been immediately restrained from all sides by the boys who guards.

Suddenly Anko sensed movement to her right and she whipped out another Kunai, only to be stopped by a long freakish tongue returning her previous weapon to her.

"Your Kunai" The freakish man said, unaware that he was being marked as a close watch.

"Thanks" Anko said, taking it while Fujin wasn't blind to the barely contained abnormal bloodlust in the man and the disgusting smell of something not quite human.

"But you know.." Anko said, "Don't sneak up behind me. again…unless you want to die" unaware that she was talking to her sensei.

"Yes Ma'am, I got carried away, it's just that I get excited when I see blood" The 'examiner' said, "Plus you cut my precious hair" retracting his tongue and freaking most of them all out.

_What with the examiner…_Sakura thought with fear, _This is dangerous and these two to.._ turning to the two who stood by, the whole time and watched.

They were all than made to sign contracts that said, she wasn't responsibility if anyone died in the forest while saying this all with a smile before explaining their objective in the forest, the purpose of the scrolls and the rule of no opening a scroll before they reached the finish line, along with the five day, time limit.

They were all unaware of what faced them when they walk through the chained doors.

"Everyone, follow an instructor and go through the gates" Anko announced, "We will start in 30 minutes"

Time went by painfully slow or too fast for some of them but 30 minutes finally was up and Anko announced.

"THE SECOND TEST OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS BEGINS!"

The door was opened and three of the examiners rushed inside with bloodshed in their mind.

"We go after the ones from Demon Country, right?" One of them said.

"So many wonderful targets to choose from" Orochimaru said, licking his lips, he felt like a kid in a candy store, if what Minato said was to be believed, then he would be enquiring rear blood lines today, after all it wasn't hard to sense them all because they all had higher than normal Chakra signature for a normal Genin.

Suddenly all of their Chakra signatures disappeared.

All three of their eyes widened in shock.

_Impossible! _Orochimaru thought, looking around frantically trying to sense for at least one of them but he found out that they had indeed completely vanished from sight.

He realised this was going to be harder than he original thought.

# Team 7#

_Their so fast.. _Sakura thought, even though she had vastly improved her speed thanks to Kakashi she still found herself fighting hard to keep up with both of her team mates.

Meanwhile Hitodama and Fujin was slightly taken back, seeing Sakura was exactly keep up with them even at a quarter of their real speed, they had planned to slow down even further so that she can catch up when they reached a certain distance.

And Sakura wasn't aware of it but she was currently being surrounded by a group of three people, sent to guard the team from harm because of the two princes that they swore to protect, Sakura would later question why they didn't encounter any dangerous wild life in their journey.

_Kanno group must be going after the fake Genin. _9 thought, as his group was assigned to not only get a Heaven scroll but also protect the Princes from harm.

He rushed forward seeing a giant serpent moving fast toward his two master, his nailed immediately sharpened, in fact they were so sharp that it was enough to rip the Serpents head clean off, his hands were bloody as he looked at the giant corps.

His eyes turned red and his fangs grow at the sight of the blood.

His bloodlust rose.

**He wanted Human Blood.**

_So proud. _Takashi said, _so very proud. _blowing his nose in imaginary tissue.

He had made his charge into a fine demon.

# Kabuto group#

Kabuto couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, he know he and his team had to move, whoever was following him was quick on their feet and could keep up with his Junín level speed.

They had just killed a young group of fresh Genin and obtained their scroll, when they heard the sound of feet running along the forest floor.

Kabuto braced himself and followed the sound.

A strange melody began playing in the wind.

Kabuto eyes widened in shock when his team mates suddenly started dancing to the music before right before his very eyes, both of them, got out their weapons and used their own Kunai to slice their own throats.

He watched the two bodies fall with wide eyes, before tensing when he heard the sound of three pairs of footsteps coming out of the bushes.

Revealing three familiar figures, their most distinct feature was the head protector that had a one tailed Kitsune on it.

The Genins from Demon Country.

Kabuto smirked, believing this was going to be easy, clearly underestimated them, after all he thought that they might just above Genin and couldn't really go head to head with him, his eyes narrowed at Yagi who was too busy nodding his head to some invisible tune and tapping on his right arm.

"May, I asked why you feel the need to kill my two team mates" Kabuto said, starting off light, while he came up with a plan to kill them all, after all, his master wouldn't care if he presented their bodies in pieces as long as what really counted went untouched, to hell with the body condition.

"We didn't want to be interrupted by them, while we talk" Kanno said, the sound of Yagi tapping was ever present in the background.

"Oh? And what about" Kabuto said, eyes narrowing under his glasses.

"Who are you really?" Fukui said, her eyes narrowing.

Kabuto faked shocked and said. "What do you mean who am I really am? I'm a Genin just like you guys"

"Man, this guy's lies worse than Ogura and that's saying something" Fukui deepened, making Kabuto drop his expression in shock.

How did they see through his act?

"Don't lie to us. We would have left you alone if you hadn't revealed to us that you are no ordinary Genin" Kanno said, "Demon Country secrets are something well-guarded and it's impossible for a mere Genin to stumble upon one of them, only a well-trained, spy can even hope to learn one of our secrets"

"Besides, weren't you just moving at a speed above Genin level?" Fukui said, "You suck as masking your Chakra, we can all tell your Chakra pool is Junín level at worst so drop the act"

There was a long silence before Kabuto put on an uncharacteristic smirk and said.

"So I can't fool any of you" Kabuto said, with venom in his voice. "It looks like some of rumours of Demon Country, held some truth to them. So what do you want?" he said, getting ready to engage in battle and drag all their corpses to his master.

"Did, you know everything has a rhythm?" Yagi suddenly, spoke for the first time, since the conversation started.

"What?" Kabuto said.

"Everything around us has a rhythm" Yagi said, "The leaves rustling in the wind and even your own body has a rhythm, it has a beating heart that goes thumb thumb thumb. Can you imagine if someone found a way to control the rhythms around them?"

"Is that how you killed my two team mates" Kabuto said, it wasn't a question but a statement.

"Well yes" Yagi said, "I merely changed their bodies rhythm so they danced to my tune"

And Kabuto was immediately on guard, he didn't know how far Yagi had perfected his ability, if he wanted to strike he would have to do it now before the boy activates it and lunged forward to attack.

Well he was supposed to lung forward, in reality his body didn't move.

_What! _He thought, why wasn't his body obeying his brain?!

"As of now, your body's rhythm is under my control" Yagi said, before smirking wide, some of his blood lust leaking out and Kabuto stiffed feeling something worse than his masters own. "And guess what? I can now do this" he put his right hand up and Kabuto found his right arm doing the exact same thing before the boy twirled around and Kabuto body did the same thing. "And not only that but my ability has a useful after effect. Kanno, you may start asking question" he said, turning to Kanno.

"Who do you work for" Kanno began and to Kabuto horror, his mouth opened up and said.

"Orochimaru of the Sannin"

"Did I forget to mention that I can change your mouth rhythm to only tell the truth when asked a question?" Yagi said, while Kabuto started sweating.

To think, his own body would betray him.

# 2 hours later#

Kabuto was lying down dead after suffering a sudden 'heart attack' but in reality, Yagi had stopped the rhythm of his heart, after of course, some much needed torture.

The body was sealed inside a scroll, for later use, you can never tell when a dead body can come in handy and one of their member's loved making puppets.

"To think, our plans are not the only ones for this exam" Fukui said, disgusted at the idea that some paedophile was after her body.

"Clearly the information, we learnt here, cannot be kept to yourself" Yagi said, very disturbed too.

"We should go to the King since this concern the two princes as well." Kanno said, "Someone is threatening the Royal family so clearly we cannot let this stand, but unfortunately we can't just go around killing a 'Examiner' in broad daylight. We will have to come up with a plan when we reach the exist"

Yagi opened his pocket and started juggling one 'Haven Scroll' and two 'Earth Scrolls' and said. "Well we've qualified for the next stage, let's find the exist, quickly. We still have to show up Konoha"

"True" Fukui said, before mumbling.

"But I do wish, Konoha wasn't so weak"

"True"

And scene!

Next chapter, Minato is annoyed to see Demon Country has arrived first not even a day in with no curses seals marks on them and one of his Genin team trailing after them and he's not the only one, as Orochimaru couldn't help but notice that his right hand man isn't in the group that made it through the Forest and It's time for the big brother Hitodama to step up to podium and try not to crush his opponent too much.

Finally some proper fighting.

This is the next chapter name.

Ch 19: Kurama Hitodama Vs Akado Yoroi


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry no Upload but this is Urgent.

A good person called 'MetallicalyLove' informed me this morning that one of my stories was stolen.

My story 'Driven to Boyhood:One Shot' a powerpuff girl fanfiction became 'Buttercup a Girl no Boy!' by SupPeepoDunnoWatImmaDoinXP, if you compare the two, you can clearly tell this is my work.

Now this is sad because my story is actually based a little bit off of my life, about Gender identity and the hardships that someone goes through because they don't fit the feminine stereotypes, so imagine how much it hurt for me to see someone else pass something from my own heart, off as their own work even with a few minor differences, I highly doubted they even know the inspiration behind the story which makes it hurt even more.

So I ask you, as a reader to go to the story and report it as 'Report abuse' then find the option that says 'Not the Property of the Uploading User' so that it can be removed.

The more people who report this, the quicker the site takes it off.

It truly saddens me that something like this has happened.

From your author.

Mel.

This experience adds to me reluctance to shear my mind with the world, and I highly doubt there would be any updates from me for a long time to come due to going off to University and my mind questioning if there are others are out there that are passing my work as their own.


End file.
